Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu
by Ylalang
Summary: FIC FINIE. Snape devient prof d'étude des moldus et doit faire découvrir à ses élèves les joies du supermarché et du camping. Crises de nerfs en perspectives mais pour qui? La dernière histoire est terminée!
1. Je ne veux pas y aller!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR.

Genre : Humour, petit délire perso

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**CHAPITRE 1) Severus va au Supermarché**_

˜

˜

˜

˜

Aaaah ! Poudlard !

Le collège le plus réputé du monde des sorciers et dirigé par le Grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore. Il s'agit d'un gigantesque château hérissé de tours pointues, perché au sommet d'une montagne, et surplombant ainsi un immense lac.

Que la vie est paisible en ce lieu. Tout n'est que calme, joie et harmonie. Les oiseaux gazouillent, les papillons virevoltent gaiement, et la brise de cette fraîche matinée de printemps, transporte avec elle, le doux parfum des Achillées millefeuille, des violettes, des pâqueret...Oh ! Vite ! Venez voir par ici ! Observez ce couple de Colombes, symbole de la paix, encourageant dans un roucoulement enthousiaste, leur dernier né pour son premier vol.

Perché au bord du nid, l'innocent et pur ange, s'apprêtait à prendre son envol sous le regard attendri et bienveillant de ses parents, quand tout à coup, un cri provenant du bureau du Directeur, vint troubler cette scène idyllique, effrayant ainsi notre jeune oisillon, qui, perdant son équilibre, s'écrasa lamentablement au pied de l'arbre.

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Il s'agissait de Severus Snape.

Il tentait, vainement, de faire changer d'avis à son supérieur hiérarchique.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JAMAIS JE NE M'ABAISSERAI À FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ! vociféra Snape en marchant comme un lion en cage au sein du bureau.

- Ecoutez, Severus. Essayez de vous calmer et venez vous rasseoir, fit Albus de sa voix calme et paternaliste.

Snape obtempéra tant bien que mal. Il jeta un regard rempli de reproches au Directeur puis souffla en détournant la tête. Celui-ci reprit :

- Je comprends parfaitement que cela puisse vous mettre dans des états pareils, Severus. Toutefois, je ne vous ai pas forcé à faire ce remplacement, et en tant que Professeur temporaire de l'Etude des moldus, vous avez certaines obligations. Celle-ci en fait partie.

Severus, le regard toujours détourné et la mâchoire crispée, croisa ses bras dans un signe de désapprobation totale.

- Severus, regardez-moi et dites-moi si j'ai tort. Ces enfants ont besoin de connaître les habitudes de ceux avec qui ils cohabitent. Et cette expérience, ne peut leur faire que du bien. N'ai-je pas raison, Professeur ?

- Grrrrmlgrmlmrrrlm grommela dans sa barbe ledit Professeur.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Je suis un vieil homme et mon audition n'est plus aussi parfaite que dans ma jeunesse fit Dumbledore le regard pétillant.

Snape ferma les yeux et soupira. Il planta son regard dans celui du Directeur et dit, comme si cela lui coûtait au plus haut point :

- Il se peut, que vous n'ayez pas tort. Mais tout de même Monsieur le Directeur, vous me voyez, MOI, faire des courses comme un simple moldu !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous imagine très bien ! répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. De plus, vous pouviez parfaitement refuser de faire ce remplacement, non ?

- Vous savez très bien que ma situation financière actuelle ne me le permet pas, Albus. J'avais besoin de cet argent supplémentaire ! fit Snape dépité.

- Donc, tout est réglé, Severus ! Voici votre liste et de l'argent moldu. Demain, vous partirez à l'aventure avec votre classe ! s'exclama le Directeur.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle de classe d'Etude des moldus, située au premier étage, le Professeur Snape donnait les dernières instructions à ses élèves avant le Grand Départ. Ces derniers avaient été ravis en apprenant la nouvelle au repas du soir. Même Hermione Granger habituée au monde moldu, était enthousiaste à l'idée de voir Snape dans cette situation. L'ambiance était au maximum que leur Professeur pouvait le tolérer, autrement dit, on n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Seule, vibrait la voix envoûtante de l'homme :

- C'est bientôt l'heure. Approchez-vous des portoloins en silence et posez votre index dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les livres « Comment éviter la crise de nerfs en faisant ses courses », « Avada Kedavariser une caissière en toute simplicité », « Je fais mes courses moi-même et je l'assume », et « Coin Coin magazine » sous le bras, Severus et ses élèves atterrirent derrière le magasin.

- Mettez vous en rang, deux par deux, derrière moi et suivez-moi. Je vous préviens, je ne veux rien entendre ! On fait cette corvée en vitesse et on se casse ! C'est compris bande de dégénérés ?

Les élèves, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, acquiescèrent sans rechigner.

- Ecoutez-moi bien ! dit-il en se tournant vers ses élèves. Nous devons, avant d'entreprendre cette tâche ingrate, prendre un objet où on entreposera nos achats. Les moldus nomment cela : un fariot.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! l'interrompit une élève.

- Quoi, Granger !

- Il s'agit d'un CHAAAAA-RIOOOOOOT articula t-elle comme si elle avait à faire à un gamin de 1 an.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit Granger !

- Excusez-moi de vous demander pardon, Professeur, mais vous avez bien dit FARIOT et non pas CHAAAAAAA-RIOOOOOOT ! s'indigna t-elle.

- Granger ? fit Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

- Oui ? Professeur.

- JE VOUS EMMERDE ! 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR POUR ETRE NEE, GRANGER ! hurla Snape fermant ainsi le clapet de l'élève qui avait osé l'interrompre. Après s'être calmé, il poursuivit : Donc, comme je le disait avant d'être interrompu par cette _chose_, nous allons avoir besoin d'un FARIOT. Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on voit là-bas. Nous allons donc en prendre un, faire nos achats et quitter ce lieu pour que je puisse, enfin, retrouver le calme de mes cachots ! ET EN SILENCE ! hurla t-il.

Severus, suivi de la colonne d'élèves, s'approcha des fariots. Des exclamations de surprise se firent à la vue de cet objet insolite. Mais ils cessèrent immédiatement suite au regard noir lancé par le Professeur.

Une fois le calme revenu, celui-ci confia ces livres à un élève et entreprit de prendre un desdits fariots. Il en empoigna donc un et le tira vers lui. Sans succès il faut l'avouer. En effet, Severus avait beau le secouer frénétiquement, lui donner des coups de pieds, il ne venait toujours pas. Constat terrible ! Sous le regard effrayé de ses élèves qui s'interrogeaient sur la santé mentale de leur cher Professeur, ce dernier, s'avouant vaincu, cessa toute activité qui aurait pu donner lieu à la destruction définitive dudit fariot.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur ? se fit entendre une voix timide.

- QUOI, GRANGER !

- Il semblerait que, heu… le fariot, soit retenu par une chaîne, Monsieur.

- OUAIS ! ET ALORS !

- Je pense, qu'il serait utile d'insérer une pièce dans la fente que nous voyons là, afin de débloquer cette chaîne, Monsieur.

Severus regarda le fariot puis la chaîne puis la fente puis Granger. S'il avait pu tuer cette dernière, il ne se serait pas gêner, mais à la pensée de devoir remplir plein de paperasse, il se contenta de lui jeter un regard à la Avada Kedavra (qui, comme chacun sait, n'est pas uniquement réservé aux caissières).

- Ce n'est pas faux Granger ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt !

Après ce délit de mauvaise foi flagrant et avoir, enfin, réussi cette étape, Severus, le fariot et les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du magasin.

Arrivée devant celle-ci, Severus s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant lui. Surpris, (il n'en parlait dans aucun manuel !), celui-ci recula. La porte se referma. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança de nouveau et la porte se rouvrit une deuxième fois. Resurpris, il recula et la porte se referma (ça peut durer longtemps !).

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ?

- QUOI ? GRANGER !

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas d'avancer et de reculer, Monsieur, comment voulez-vous qu'on vous en….

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS GRANGER ! C'EST QUOI CE LANGAGE ! 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR POUR VULGARITE, GRANGER ! hurla un Snape outré.

Ne comprenant strictement rien, la courageuse et inconsciente gryffondor continua :

- Je vous seulement dire, comment voulez-vous qu'on vous emboîte le pas pour rentrer dans le magasin, Monsieur.

- M…mais je le savais Granger, je faisais seulement un test! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une porte moldue s'ouvrir toute seule, comme par magie !

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, Professeur, mais de la technologie ! ironisa Hermione

- Granger ! fit Snape d'une voix menaçante.

- Oui, Professeur ?

- Ta gueule ! dit simplement Severus.

Et ils entrèrent dans le magasin, où tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

A suivre…

NDA : Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre risque d'être plus court, je ne sais pas trop encore.


	2. Le supermarché suite

Disclaimer : les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR

Genre : humour/parodie

RAR : je remercie pour leurs maaaaaagnifiques review Miss Lup, Le Saut de l'Ange et Kloona Jedusor. Continuez ! J'adooooooore ça ! bizzzz

˜

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

**_CHAPITRE 2) Severus va au Supermarché (suite)_**

˜

˜

˜

˜

Il faut bien avouer qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçu. Toutefois, Snape eut tôt fait de calmer les curieux. En effet, il lança à l'assistance, ce qui était devenu sa spécialité, un regard noir sur la gauche, un regard empli d'éclairs sur la droite et un regard Avada Kedavarisant en face (regard qui n'est, toujours pas, réservé uniquement aux caissières). Effet garanti !

La vie reprenant son cours normal, c'est-à-dire que dorénavant tout le monde avait peur de lui, il avança vers ce qui devait être le rayon des fruits et légumes. Il prit la liste, la lut et la remit dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers ses élèves pour donner les instructions et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il avait perdu la moitié de ses effectifs. Il se trouva, que les filles, étaient agglutinées devant la vitrine de la bijouterie située tout de suite sur la droite après l'entrée, poussant des Oooooooh et des Aaaaaaaah d'admiration devant ces bijoux moldus. Severus après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération, hurla le plus discrètement qui lui était possible :

- VENEZ ICI, FEMELLES, VOUS AVEZ DES COURSES À FAIRE !

Regard courroucé de toute la gent féminine présente au rayon fruits et légumes.

Les jeunes sorcières sursautèrent, et retournèrent précipitamment rejoindre leur rang dans des gloussements de jeunes vierges effarouchées. Il reprit :

- Bon ! Maintenant que ces jeunes pucelles ont daigné revenir, je vais pouvoir distribuer les tâches à accomplir. Vous vous trouvez actuellement au rayon fruits et légumes. Votre mission, bande d'attardés, sera de me ramener et de déposer dans le fariot ce qu'il y a d'écrit (il ressort la liste de sa poche) sur ce bout de papier que les moldus appelle une « piste »…

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ?

- QUOI ENCORE GRANGER !

- Je dis ça mais je ne dis rien, mais ne dit-on pas une « liste » ?

- Non, Granger ! il s'agit bien d'une « piste » ! Qui est le Professeur ici ! Ceux qui pensent qu'il s'agit d'une « liste » sont des abrutis complets, Granger. De plus, ne dit-on pas une « une piste de courses », Granger ? dit-il de sa voix doucereuse et en se foutant un peu de la gueule de son élève.

- Si, mai…

- Donc, j'ai raison ! Donc, vous la fermez, Granger !...Comme je vous le disais, voici la piste. Tenez Machin, vous pouvez la faire passer pour que vos camarades la voient. Vous allez faire des groupes de deux, sauf vous Londubat, qui allez faire un groupe de un car il…

- Excusez-moi Professeur ? l'interrompit un élève.

- QUOI !

- Ca veut dire quoi LUUU-BRIIII-FIANT, Monsieur ? demanda l'élève innocemment et à voix forte.

Regard amusé de toute la gent masculine présente au rayon fruits et légumes, plus, un regard lubrique.

Le Professeur, rouge de honte, arracha la piste des mains de l'élève, la mit précipitamment dans sa poche gauche et sortit de sa poche droite un autre bout de papier. Il jeta un regard noir à tous les mâles de l'assistance qui détournèrent aussitôt la tête. Sauf celui qui avait le regard lubrique qui pointa en direction du Professeur un somptueux concombre. Après ce moment d'égarement, il reprit :

- Le groupe de Machin vous irez cherchez des melons, le groupe de Granger vous prendrez des courgettes, quant à vous, Londubat vous irez me chercher…

Mais Neville n'écoutait pas son Professeur. Il était complètement omnubilé par Granger et plus particulièrement par sa poitrine. Il était en train de se dire qu'elle avait vachement poussé depuis leur première année et qu'il se verrait bien, en train de la tripo…

- LONDUBAT ! hurla Snape faisant sortir Neville de ses pensées malsaines.

- O…Oui, Monsieur ? balbutia-t-il.

- Les grosses miches !

- P…PARDON, PROFESSEUR ? fit Neville interloqué.

- Londubat ! Où sont les miches de pain que je vous ai demandé d'aller chercher ! Vous rêvez ou quoi ! s'impatienta Snape.

- Aaah ! Heu… j'y vais tout de suite Monsieur ! fit Neville rassuré.

- Coooomplètement fondu du chaudron, celui-là ! se dit Snape en regardant Neville foncer vers la boulangerie.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur ?

- Raah ! Encore vous Granger ! Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la journée ou quoi ! Vous savez où je devrais être en ce moment ! Hein, Granger ! Vous le savez !

- Je ne doute pas que vous ayez autre chose de mieux à faire Professeur, MAIS, il se trouve que nous avons un sérieux problème, Monsieur.

- Et lequel je vous prie, Granger ? fit Snape en serrant des dents, sur le point de serrer par la même occasion le cou de son élève.

- Les courgettes sont molles, Professeur, annonça-t-elle dramatiquement.

Un ange passa.

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE, GRANGER ! C'EST CA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE CA ME FOUTE QUE LES COURGETTES SOIENT MOOOOLLES ! VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À LES TRIPOTER, CA LES RENDRA DURES ! BORDEL DE MERLIN ! rugit Snape dans un nuage de postillons.

- Avec ou sans… _lubrifiant_, Monsieur répondit du tac au tac Hermione, sourire en coin, laissant ainsi notre Professeur au bord de l'apoplexie.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Qui allait craquer le premier ? La tension était à son comble quand ils furent interrompus par une voix provenant de derrière Snape.

- Il y a un problème, Monsieur ?

- De quoi je me mêle ! répondit Snape agressivement, sans se retourner et en fixant toujours Hermione, dont le sourire s'élargissait.

- Hum ! Monsieur, je crois vous avoir posé une question fit de nouveau la voix derrière lui.

Snape ne l'écoutait pas, il fixait toujours Granger en train de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule. Il reprit en serrant des dents:

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous rend hilare, Granger ! Vous êtes en train de signer votre renvoi définitif, Granger ! Vous le sav…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une main se mit à tapoter son épaule. C'en était trop pour Snape. Il se retourna brutalement pour lancer, à celui qui avait osé le toucher, un regard de son cru, quand il tomba nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à torse, avec, heu… comment dire…une sorte de Hulk mais en moins vert. Le vigile.

Colérique, de mauvaise foi, partial, abusif, injuste mais pas suicidaire, Snape se retint de justesse, leva son visage vers celui de Hulk-mais-en–moins-vert et reprit d'une voix douce et flippée.

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, Monsieur. Un léger litige avec une de mes élèves mais c'est déjà réglé. N'est ce pas Miss Granger ? lui demanda-t-il en l'approchant de lui, en lui entourant les épaules. Hein, qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes Granger ?

- ….

- Et ben ! Répondez Granger ! fit-il paniqué.

- Non, non ! Tout va bien, Monsieur ! s'exclama Hermione sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Ouais, je veux bien vous croire fit le vigile d'un air perplexe. Puis s'adressant à Snape sur un ton menaçant : Je vous demanderais à l'avenir de faire moins de bruit, Monsieur, vous dérangez les clients.

- Ok, ok ! Pas de problème, Monsieur le vigile ! Loin de moins l'idée de perturber cet endroit idyllique, très bien exposé d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes plein sud ? Cela se voit, les rayons du soleil qui pénètrent dans le magasin mettent en valeur votre maaaaagnifique teint et…

- Vous en faites trop, Monsieur l'interrompit le vigile.

- Désolé, je ne voulais p…

Le vigile était sur le point de partir quand il ramassa un petit bout de papier sur le sol.

- C'est votre liste de courses ? demanda le vigile.

- Oh ! Si ! C'est ma liste, je vous remercie, Monsieur ! fit Snape d'une voix aigue.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais tout à l'heure vous aviez dit qu'il s'agissait d'une « piste » et que ceux qui pensaient que cela s'appelait une « liste » étaient des abru…Humpf !

Snape venait de coller sa main devant la bouche de Granger pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler et par la même occasion de signer son arrêt de mort.

- Hu hu hu ! Ces enfants ! Quelle imagination ! Hu hu hu ! On en mangerait ! Ah la la ! fit Snape avec un sourire, heu… ce qui semblait être un sourire et une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

Le vigile le regarda une dernière fois comme s'il avait à faire à un détraqué, puis s'en alla en marmonnant.

- Pfiou ! Je l'ai échappé belle cette fois ! Ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois avec ce Troll ! Aucun sens de l'humour les Troll ! Comme si c'éta…

- Humpfffmffff !

- Ah ! Oui ! Je vous avais oublié Granger ! dit-il en libérant son élève. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour tentative de meurtre, Granger !

- Mais c'est injuste, Monsieur !

- Mais la vie est injuste, Granger ! Vous croyez que ça me plaît d'être ici, Granger ! Hein ! A trimbaler un groupe d'adolescents en pleine puberté et en chaleur ! Hein! On peut dire que je le mérite mon Ordre de Merlin ! Mon psy avait raison quand il m'a dit que je n'étais pas fait pour ce métier ! Mais nooooooooon ! Il a fallu que j'écoute Dumbledore et que je me retrouve à essayer d'enseigner les potions à des …à des… à des MONSTRES ! Oui c'est ça ! Vous êtes des MOOOOOONSTRES ! Aaaaargh ! fit il en se mettant une main sur l'estomac. Ca y est ! Mon ulcère revient ! Vous allez tous me faire crever ! Je vous hais ! débita t-il à toute vitesse sous le regard incrédule des élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

- Professeur ? Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta un petit peu Hermione. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Passez-moi la bouteille qui est dans le fariot, Granger.

- Mais ! Monsieur ! Il s'agit du whisky pour le Professeur McGonagall ! Je ne pense pas que se soit très recommandé pour ce que vous avez, Professeur !

- Fermez-là, Granger ! Et passez-moi la bouteille ! Vous ne voyez pas que je souffre le martyr ! agonisa Snape.

Hermione lui passa la bouteille de Whisky et, le très respectable Professeur de Potions, en but, d'une traite, pratiquement un tiers.

- Aaaaah ! Cha va déjà mieux ! Bon, pachons à la chuite, les petiots ! Chais pas tout cha, mais j'ai un cours à faire, moi ! Chaaaaaaud devant !

Et il fonça, en titubant, vers les autres rayons avec son fariot, dans un flot de cape noire, au risque de blesser un client et sous les regards éberlués de ses élèves.

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

NDA : ben, finalement, c'est plus long que prévu !


	3. Le supermarché suite et fin

Disclaimer : les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR

˜

Résumé : Severus Snape, Professeur intérimaire d'études des moldus amène ses élèves au supermarché.

˜

RAR : merci mille fois à **Amducias**, **Rebecca**-**Black**, **Miss** **Lup**, **Tan**, **Kloona** **Jedusor** et **Le** **saut** **de** **l'Ange**. Gros bisous à toutes en espérant que la suite vous plaise.

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

_Chapitre3 : Severus au supermarché (suite et fin)_

˜

˜

˜

˜

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grasse Salle de l'illustre collège de sorcellerie.

Tout le monde était attablé pour prendre son petit déjeuner et un incessant brouhaha raisonnait dans l'immense salle. Chacun des élèves commentait les dernières nouvelles parues dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Certains arborant des moues de désapprobation, d'autres de surprise, tandis que beaucoup, se tenaient les côtes à force de rire, s'essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues.

A la table des Professeurs, la majorité des enseignants, c'est-à-dire tout le monde excepté le ténébreux Severus Snape qui se tenait la tête dans les mains, tentait, avec une immense difficulté, de réprimer leur envie de manifester leur sentiment de gaîté par un mouvement des lèvres, de la bouche, accompagnés de sons égrenés (en gros de s'écrouler sur le sol en rigolant comme des buses) à l'écoute du récit que leur faisait, non sans un air chafouin, leur Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait décidé de lire à haute et intelligible voix, à ses collègues un article intitulé « Comment un Professeur a réussi à ruiner sa réputation en un temps record ».

Il en était là de son récit :

- « … ce fut avec une réelle surprise, que les moldus présents, virent déambuler dans les rayons, en titubant, le Professeur **Snape** muni d'un fariot, poursuivit par une horde d'élèves. Ces derniers tentaient vainement d'arrêter leur professeur. Une couse poursuite s'est donc engagée au sein de ce lieu, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité, décuplée par la dose de whisky ingurgitée auparavant, du Professeur **Snape**.

Divers incidents peuvent encore être énumérés. Nombre d'entre eux ont pu nous être rapportés par les témoins directs de cette scène. Nous rappelons, évidemment, que cela a eu lieu avant que des sortilèges d'amnésie aient été jeté sur les moldus, par les employés du Ministère.

« Fan deu chichoune, je vous raconte pas la ouaille qui nous a mis le stoquefiche ! Vé, il était comme un calu dans le magasin ! Il courait comme un dératé avec son fariot ! C'est qu'il a failli nous tuer deux ou trois mamets ! Il passait devant mon rayon en courant et en gueulant : « je veux des merguèèèè ! Donnez-moi des merguèèèè ! » Et moi je lui répondais : « c'est pas des merguè ! C'est des merguezzzzz ! ». Un calu je vous dis ! Il a même failli s'embroncher dans sa cape et atterrir dans les surgelés. » témoigna la personne responsable des animaux morts. (1)

Une dame âgée a tenu à nous faire part de son expérience traumatisante.

« J'étais dans le rayon des chocolats, quand je vis cet homme de dos, appuyé sur son fariot, en train, je pense, d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Malheureusement, je ne suis plus toute jeune vous savez, et je n'arrive pas à lire correctement les étiquettes. Je me suis alors dirigée vers lui, dans l'espoir qu'il m'aide et je lui ai tapoté l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Et là, brusquement, il s'est retourné, prenant et soulevant les deux pans de sa cape et se mit, comme s'il était dans un état second ou possédé, je ne sais pas, à rouler des yeux, tirer la langue en secouant frénétiquement des bras, dans un borborygme grotesque ! BLLRUMARGGGGGRRRRGGGG ! Et il est reparti en courant avec son fariot ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !»

« Je l'avais déjà repéré avant qu'il ne rentre dans le magasin. Un gars incapable de comprendre que le fariot est attaché par une chaîne et qui s'étonne devant des portes automatiques, est un gars dangereux je me suis dit. Ca n'a pas loupé ! Je l'ai bien averti de se calmer, une fois, quand il s'en ait pris à une des jeunes filles à cause de courgettes molles ou quelque chose comme ça. Un homme vraiment étrange ! Et quand je l'ai vu complètement ivre, déambuler dans les rayons, poursuivit par les enfants qui l'accompagnaient, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose ! Je suis alors chercher ma chienne pour partir à sa poursuite mais il faut avouer qu'il était rapide le bougre ! » intervint un homme, très grand, avec le teint légèrement verdâtre.

« Je le trouvais plutôt séduisant, malgré ses cheveux plat et relativement graisseux, mais de nos jours il ne faut pas être trop compliqué ! Je pensais ne pas faire erreur quand j'ai entendu un des enfants lui demander ce que c'était du lubrifiant, malheureusement je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris mon sous-entendu lorsque je lui ai brandi mon concombre. C'était pourtant clair et ben, il n'a pas même pas réagit ! » s'indigna un jeune homme au regard lubrique.

« Je l'ai dit à ma collègue quand je les ai vu entrer : Josy, tu vas voir, on va avoir des problèmes avec ceux-là ! J'ai le nez pour sentir ce genre de choses, vous savez ! Je n'ai pas été surprise de voir ça ! C'était un spectacle vraiment hooooorrible ! Il s'est écroulé dans le rayon des serviettes périodiques, renversant sur lui, tout l'étalage ! Il se débattait comme un malade, jetant à travers le magasin les paquets de serviettes ! Mme Bousin s'est même pris un paquet dans la tête, la pov' déjà qu'elle est aveugle ! Elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait ! » intervint une jeune femme, mâchant frénétiquement un chewing-gum.

« Vous savez combien ça coûte ! Hein ! Et bien, figurez-vous qu'ils se sont enfuis avec ! C'est une honte ! Les enfants qui accompagnaient cet homme, l'ont relevé et l'ont mis dans le fariot ! Ils se sont ensuite enfuis ! Avec mon fariot ! Et sans payer ! Une serviette périodique collée dans les cheveux ! Et si comme ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu qu'il hurle durant leur fuite, effrayant encore plus mes clients: MON LUBRIFIANT ! ON A OUBLIÉ MON LUUUUBRIIIFIAAAANT ! » s'emporta le Directeur du Supermarché.

Nous passerons sous silence ce qu'il s'est passé sur le lieu où sont entreposés les véhicules servant à transporter les moldus. Toutefois, il est important de signaler que la personne très âgée, qui a fait un malaise, après que le fariot dans lequel se trouvait le Professeur Snape, poussé par ses élèves et poursuivit par l'homme un peu vert, sa chienne, le Directeur et l'homme au concombre, ait failli le renverser, sera inhumée, demain, dans la matinée.

Nous passerons, aussi, sous silence, le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore, n'hésite, en aucun cas, à engager des personnes aux mœurs _étranges_ et à l'alcoolisme facile. Le Professeur **Severus Snape** en a fait une nouvelle fois la démonstration. Nous sommes en droit de nous interroger sur l'efficacité des enseignements donnés à nos enfants. En espérant qu'ils ne finissent pas comme ceux qui sont chargés de leur éducation. Un débat sera, ainsi, organisé au sein du Ministère, dans les jours prochains. »

A la fin du récit, Severus Snape sortit d'en dessous la table où il était allé se nicher et quitta, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, la Grande Salle, sous les rires étouffés de ses collègues.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'en remettra, Albus ?

- Sans aucun doute, Minerva. Toutefois, je lui ai conseillé de recontacter son psychiatre, je pense qu'il en aura besoin dans un avenir proche.

- Oh ! Albus ! Vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?

- Je préfère attendre encore un peu, Minerva. Quelques jours, tout au plus.

- Je me demande comment il va réagir à la nouvelle, Albus. Quelle sera, selon vous sa réaction quand il va apprendre que son intérim va durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu ?

- Je m'inquiète plutôt de savoir comment il va réagir quand il va connaître la prochaine sortie qui est prévue pour le cours d'études des moldus, Minerva !

- A votre place, Albus, je m'inquièterais plutôt de savoir si vous allez récupérer vos élèves sains et saufs ! Je ne crois pas que le camping à la façon moldue, soit une activité appropriée pour Severus.

- Qui vivra, verra, Minerva !

- Oui, qui _vivra_, Albus ! Qui _vivra_ !

˜

˜

˜

˜

Fin de l'histoire

˜

˜

traduction des expressions marseillaises : ouaille/bazar, stoquefiche/maigre, calu/fou, mamet/mamie, s'embroncher/se prendre les pieds dans.

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

NDA : en espérant que cela vous ait plu, en tout cas je me suis bien éclatée ! La prochaine histoire va s'intituler Severus fait du camping, je réfléchis pour l'instant à ce que je vais y mettre.

Et encore merci pour les reviews !


	4. Severus fait du camping

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je n'ai même pas Severus ! La vie est injuste !

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie de type humoristique. Du moins je l'espère ! Fait suite à « Severus va au supermarché ».

˜

˜

RAR : je m'incline devant **Kloona** **Jedusor**, **Chrichri45**, **Tan**, **Amducias** (c'est ok pour les illustrations) et **NallaHalliwell** et **CordonsBleu**. En vous remerciant pour vos compliments et aussi d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

**_Chapitre 1) Severus fait du camping : l'annonce du drame._**

˜

˜

˜

˜

Doté d'une ouïe fine et d'une vue digne des plus grands rapaces, notre chasseur solitaire peut, tapit au fond de sa cachette, patienter plusieurs heures d'affilées, qu'une de ses victimes potentielles relâche sa vigilance et commette une erreur. Tous les sens en alertes, il guette, se tient à l'affût, épie sans relâche. Une fois repérée, notre prédateur s'approche silencieusement de sa proie avant de se jeter sur celle-ci, pour la châtier dans d'horribles souffrances.

− Severus ? Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? demanda Albus Dumbledore faisant sursauter ainsi Severus Snape et le sortant, par la même occasion, de ses pensées.

− Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Severus en se retournant lentement.

− Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous étiez en train de faire, Severus ?

− Pourriez-vous préciser votre pensée, Monsieur ?

− Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et je dois avouer que votre attitude est des plus étrange, Severus.

− Je vous assure que je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion, Monsieur le Directeur.

− Je fais allusion au fait que vous suivez depuis tout à l'heure ce groupe d'élèves, en prenant bien soin qu'ils ne vous voient pas, en vous dissimulant derrière les piliers. Je fais allusion à la ceinture en cuir que vous tenez dans votre main et enfin, je fais allusion à la légère lueur de démence qui brille au fond de vos yeux, _Professeur_.

− Ecoutez, Monsieur le Directeur, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et je vous assure qu'au grand jamais, je ne toucherai, ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de vos aaaaaaaaadorables élèves ! tenta de se justifier le Professeur de Potions.

− Cela suffit, Severus. Je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour cela, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Inutile de perdre du temps dans des explications évasives, qui, je dois l'avouer, sonnent un tantinet faux.

− Ce que vous me dites me blesse profondément, Monsieur le Directeur. Comment osez vous douter de moi ! Je suis outré ! se défendit Severus.

− Mais bien sûr ! (_et la marmotte_…)

− Je vous assure ! Vous pouvez avoir toute confiance en moi, Monsieur. Je vous serais toujours fidèle !

− Dans ce cas, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire extrêmement grave et il semblerait que vous seul, soyez apte à nous sortir de cette effroyable situation, chuchota Dumbledore.

− La situation est si terrible que cela, Monsieur ?

− J'en ai bien peur, Severus.

− Je suis votre sorcier, Monsieur.

− Très bien ! Alors, ne perdons pas de temps, mon ami ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

_Severus et le directeur se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier. Arrivé dans celui-ci, Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et Severus s'assit dans un des fauteuils situés en face de dernier. L'homme âgé prit une profonde inspiration, posa ses coudes sur le bureau, joint ses mains en croisant des doigts et planta ses yeux bleus et brillants dans ceux, intrigués, de Severus._

− Aimez-vous le camping, Severus ? lâcha Dumbledore.

− Je vous demande pardon ? Il me semble que j'ai mal entendu, Monsieur fit Snape interloqué.

− Je vous ai demandé si vous appréciez le camping.

− Le campaingue ! s'étonna Snape.

− Non, le CAAAM-PIIIING-HEEEU ! articula Dumbledore. Vous savez cette activité qui consiste à vivre sous une tente afin de profiter des joies que réserve la vie en plein air.

− Qu'est-ce que ma tante vient faire là-dedans, Monsieur !

− Professeur Snape ?

− Oui, Monsieur ?

− Êtes-vous un vrai brun ? s'exaspéra le directeur.

− Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me poser cette question, Monsieur.

− Etrange, j'aurai juré que non. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, passons, poursuivit Dumbledore. Un problème vient de nous tomber dessus, Severus. Et de par votre condition, vous êtes le seul être capable de le résoudre.

− De par ma condition ? Et puis, qu'est ce que le CAAAM-PIIIING-HEEEU à avoir là-dedans ? J'avoue que je ne saisis pas tout, Monsieur !

− Ça va venir, Severus ! Vous ne voulez pas un bonbon au citron pendant que je vous explique ? fit Dumbledore en tendant une boîte à Severus. J'en ai à la camomille si vous voulez. Ils sont idéals pour calmer les nerfs.

− Non merci, Albus. Mes nerfs vont très bien. Vous m'intriguez, Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Et pourquoi suis-je le seul, capable de vous aider ? commença à s'impatienter Severus.

− Parce que vous êtes le seul, l'unique, que dis-je, l'irremplaçable… Professeur… intérimaire d'Etudes des moldus, Severus. Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous ne voulez pas un bonbon à la camomille ? se dépêcha de demander Dumbledore, en retendant sa boîte.

_Severus Snape, le visage impassible, se leva lentement, attrapa la boîte remplie de bonbons, et dans un geste rapide et précis, fit voler la boîte à travers la pièce manquant de peu d'atteindre la tête du malheureux Phénix qui se trouvait sur son perchoir. Puis il se mit à rugir._

− NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE VOIS PAS OÙ VOUS VOULEZ EN VENIR, VOUS VOUS METTEZ LA BAGUETTE DANS L'ŒIL !

− Essayez de vous calmer, Severus dit Dumbledore en s'enlevant les bonbons qui parsemaient sa chevelure.

− QUE JE ME CALME ! MAIS COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE MA CALME ! rugit de nouveau Snape.

− Vous faites un drame pour rien du tout, Severus fit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, restant indifférent face à l'état d'énervement de son collègue.

− VOUS M'AVEZ PIEGER ! VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT VENIR ICI AVEC DES ARGUMENTS FALLACIEUX ! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ALLEZ FAIRE DU CAAAM-PIIING-HEEEU AVEC CETTE CLASSE DE LONDUBAT EN PUISSANCE, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ENFONCER LA BAGUETTE DANS L−

− Oui, je sais ! Dans l'œil ! l'interrompit le directeur.

− NE ME COUPEZ PAS LA PAROLE ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE J'ALLAIS DIRE ! DE TOUTE FACON, JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE DANS CE BUREAU DE TRAÎTRE !

_Severus se retourna dans un flot de cape noir, et traversa le bureau du traître à grandes enjambées, suivit par Dumbledore-le-traître. Arrivé devant la porte du traître, il ouvrit brutalement celle-ci, et au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves (avec entre autres, Granger et Londubat, en passant par Machin). Tous, portaient sur leurs épaules un sac à dos et arboraient un magnifique sourire, à la vue, de la mine défaite de leur Professeur des Potions. _

− Je vois que vos élèves sont déjà là, Severus fit Dumbledore. Tenez, voici votre sac, Professeur, dit-il en lui tendant. Vous y trouverez tout ce que vous avez besoin pour votre excursion. Je m'en suis occupé personnellement !

− Apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix, Monsieur, fit Snape résigné.

− Vous êtes observateur, Severus, ironisa le Directeur. A moins que vous préfériez que je ressorte certains dossiers compromettants comme celui du supermarché, vous n'avez effectivement pas le choix.

− Ne vous étonnez pas, si un jour, je vous Avada Kedavarise, Monsieur, murmura Snape en arrachant le sac des mains de Dumbledore.

− Des promesses ! Toujours des promesses ! s'amusa le Directeur. Allez ! Bon voyage et surtout, bon _campaingue_ à tous !

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

˜

˜

NDA : j'ai hésité entre du camping sauvage et du camping, ben heu, dans un camping. Finalement j'ai opté pour le sauvage. Voilà voilà ! Comme c'était super interréssant ce que je viens de dire, je m'en vais !

Ciao ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des review siouplaît! Je suis devenue accro ! Aidez-moi ! Devenez mes fournisseurs !


	5. Le cauchemar commence

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle, au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je n'ai toujours pas Severus ! La vie n'est que souffrance ! Surtout pour lui ! ;-p

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie/Humour

˜

˜

Note : Bonjour et bienvenue à la Fanette Air Crash. Sur votre droite, vous trouverez une rallonge du chapitre 1). En effet, le commandant de bord ayant une impression d'inachevé a souhaité rajouter quelques éléments. Sur votre gauche se trouvent les excuses faisant suite à ce léger désagrément. Le commandant tient à préciser également qu'à l'avenir, il tiendra un plan de vol afin d'éviter ce genre de situation. L'équipage et moi-même tenions à remercier Mr Larousse, le dictionnaire des synonymes, Mr Bescherelle et enfin tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris. Veuillez maintenant attacher vos ceintures et en espérant que vous ferez un bon voyage.

˜

˜

RAR :

**Giovannapotter** : comme quoi, il faut toujours avoir du lubrifiant en réserve ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bises

**Aleera la femme de Dracula** : Alors je prend mon dico et je regarde à « kif » et je lis (c'est véridique !), poudre de haschisch mêlée de tabac en Afrique du Nord. Je regarde à « Kiffer », et je vois, Apprécier, aimer, prendre du plaisir à. Je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse l'effet d'une drogue ! LOOOOL ! En tout cas, merci !

**Missy83** : Quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir à lire ! Lol ! Je te témoigne toute ma reconnaissance ! (mdr ! il faut bien que je trouve plusieurs façons de remercier !)

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : merci pour tes encouragements ! Et comme tu es là depuis le début, je t'annonce officiellement que les bonbons à la camomille vont revenir ! Bises à toi aussi !

**Tan** : avant toute chose, (attends, je prends mon dico des synonymes), je te rend grâce pour ta review ! Malheureusement, Snape ne vas pas finir bourré encore une fois, j'ai prévu autre chose pour lui. Pour répondre à ta question, effectivement, j'ai lu le tome 6, et j'avoue que c'est celui que je préfère, malgré tout !

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : Hello ! J'ai essayé de dire ton surnom 10 fois d'affilés et cela a finit comme ça : flofllloflflffllloeil ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et n'hésite pas en remettre surtout ! Ça encourage drôlement !

**Maugreyfiliae** : Je tiens à te présenter officiellement mes excuses pour t'avoir fait tomber de ta chaise…MAIS ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS ! Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas désolée ! J'en suis même plutôt fière ! Je te fais venir du côté obscur des parodies ! Mouahahahaha ! Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

**Amducias** : T'en fais pas, je lui en réserve des vertes et des pas mûrs à notre Severus International ! Le camping sauvage n'épargne pas des aléas du camping traditionnel ! Espèce de sadique ! Lol ! Merci merci !

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

**_Chapitre 2) Severus fait du camping : le cauchemar commence._**

˜

˜

˜

˜

L'aimable Dumbledore venait de claquer la porte de son bureau, laissant Severus Snape affronter son terrible destin. Il se tenait devant ce groupe d'élèves étrangement muet et qui ne cessait de le fixer, de le scruter. Il pouvait distinguer dans chacun des regards, une certaine lueur d'amusement mais également d'avidité, excepté celui de Londubat, qui semblait refléter un sensible état d'endormissement causé par une digestion avancée. Après avoir pris mentalement une bonne inspiration, Snape rompit ce silence pesant.

− Il semblerait que nous nous retrouvions, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

En guise de réponse, les élèves, toujours en le fixant, eurent un sourire plus franc et carnassier.

− Il semblerait, _Monsieur_, intervint Hermione Granger.

− Miss Granger, je vois que vous nous faites l'honneur de votre _indispensable_ présence, ironisa Snape, dans un rictus.

− Mais ce qui un _honneur_, Monsieur, c'est de participer à votre cours. Je dois avouer que, dorénavant, c'est avec une certaine impatience, que j'attends de voir quelle nouvelle… _expérience_ nous allons partager avec vous, Professeur Snape.

Piqué au vif, Snape jeta son sac à dos sur le sol, et fonça en direction de Granger. Les élèves subitement inquiets, s'écartaient de son passage. Il s'arrêta devant l'insolente élève et planta ses yeux noirs, vides et froids dans les siens et hurla, dans un flot de postillons et avec tout le calme qui lui était possible.

− ESPECE DE PETITE INSOLENTE ! VOUS MERITERIEZ UNE BONNE PAIRE DE CLAQUES, MAIS COMME JE SUIS UN NON VIOLENT, J'ENLEVE SEULEMENT 69 POINTS A GRIFFONDOR ! ET SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE PAR UNE PETITE BOURGEOISE TELLE QUE VOUS ! VOUS POUVEZ VOUS ENFONCER LA BAGUETTE DANS LE CHAUDRON ET FAIRE L'AVION, GRANG−

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa diatribe, que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Severus Snape sursauta et se retourna vivement afin de faire face à l'illustre directeur qui s'approchait de lui, une bûche de bois dans une main et un parchemin dans l'autre. Arrivé devant ce dernier, Dumbledore lui demanda :

− Tout se passe comme vous le voulez, Professeur ?

− Mais bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit Snape la respiration haletante et soudain mal à l'aise. Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons cela se passerait mal, Monsieur le Directeur.

− Je l'ignore, Professeur. J'avais cru comprendre le contraire.

− Vous faites erreur, Monsieur, s'interposa Granger en s'essuyant le visage avec la manche de sa robe, le Professeur Snape nous vantait seulement, certes, avec une certaine véhémence, les mérites d'une bonne hygiène bucco-dentaire. Il était en train de nous montrer les ravages, qu'un mauvais entretien, avait provoqué sur lui, quand vous avez ouvert la porte, Monsieur.

− Ah oui ! Montrez, pour voir, Professeur, fit Dumbledore intrigué.

Severus Snape, partagé entre le désir, sans limites, d'étrangler sa jeune élève et celui de ne pas décevoir son cher Directeur (et surtout de ne pas se faire renvoyer et quitter son petit confort durement acquis), étira, dans une sorte de contorsion grotesque, ses fines lèvres, afin de mettre à jour ses dents jaunes et mal plantées. Bouche qu'il referma aussitôt lorsque le Directeur fit part de son effroi, en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Il tenta de changer de sujet en questionnant Dumbledore sur la bûche qu'il tenait dans la main.

− Vous faites collection, Monsieur ? dit-il en désignant, du menton, l'objet.

− Oh ! Vous voulez parlez de ça, fit-il en sortant de sa torpeur. Il s'agit d'un portoloin, Severus. J'ai oublié de vous le donner tout à l'heure. Tenez, vous partez dans vingt minutes. Et ceci, rajouta-t-il en montrant le parchemin, est la carte de l'endroit où vous allez séjourner. Vous verrez, c'est un lieu paradisiaque, qui aspire au calme et à la sérénité.

Le directeur donna les divers objets à son collègue, et commença à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son bureau, quand il stoppa.

− J'allais oublier, Severus ! Vous trouverez dans votre sac un manuel de survie intitulé « Prendre un campeur par la main ». Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il vous sera d'une grande aide, Professeur, d'autant plus qu'il vous sera interdit d'utiliser la magie.

− Il n'y aurait pas plutôt un manuel intitulé « Les différentes manières d'éradiquer les myopes à poils blancs » siffla Severus entre ses dents.

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et regagna son bureau. Quant au professeur Snape, il attrapa, d'un geste vif, son sac, et dit à ses élèves :

− J'ai quelques affaires à récupérer avant de partir. Rejoignez le Hall et attendez-y moi, _en_ _silence_. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Quelques minutes après, le Professeur Snape, chargé d'un nouveau sac, avait rejoint ses élèves. Ils se regroupèrent tous autour de lui, posèrent leur index sur le rondin de bois. Peu de temps s'écoula avant qu'ils n'aient l'impression qu'un crochet les avait brusquement attrapés par le nombril en les tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Ils filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement pareil à celui du vent. Et tout à coup, leurs pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol.

Ils atterrirent sur une colline surplombant une immense forêt. Plus loin, en contrebas, devant un grand portail en fer bordé par des postes de garde, se tenaient, deux hommes à cheval, vêtus d'un uniforme vert et d'un chapeau en feutre laine beige. Ils descendirent la colline et s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Au dessus du portail, on pouvait y lire l'inscription : National Park of the Lustful Squirrel. Severus, chargé de ses sacs et de sa bûche, alla à la rencontre des deux hommes.

− On veut camper, dit sèchement Snape.

Après l'avoir regardé, d'un œil examinateur, de bas en haut, l'homme sur la gauche de Severus, répondit :

− Pour cela, Monsieur, il va falloir vous inscrire sur le registre d'entrée.

− J'veux pas m'inscrire, j'veux camper ! fit Severus à la manière d'un enfant capricieux.

Un ange passe.

− Ecoutez, Monsieur, si vous ne vous inscrivez pas, vous ne pouvez pas camper. C'est le règlement et en tant que garde forestier, je me dois de le faire respecter, répliqua l'homme avec une légère pointe d'impatience dans la voix. Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous avez la possibilité de retourner de là où vous venez, _Monsieur_.

Hermione Granger, voyant la veine temporale de son cher professeur gonfler à vue d'œil, décida d'intervenir.

− Nous vous remercions pour le renseignement, Messieurs, et nous allons de ce pas procéder à l'inscription. N'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

− J'veux pas m'inscrire, j'veux camper ! s'entêta Snape.

− Professeur, c'est O-BLI-GA-TOIRE, articula Hermione. Vous ne voudriez pas rentrer au collège sans avoir accompli votre tâche ? Peut-être êtes-vous trop… _lâche_, Professeur ?

− NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE, GRANGER ! s'emporta Snape. JE VAIS LE SIGNER CE DAMNÉ REGISTRE ET NOUS ALLONS TOUS CAMPER, C'EST CLAIR ?

Et il fonça, suivi de ses élèves, dans le poste de garde, sous le regard médusé des deux gardes forestiers.

− Il paraît que c'est un des métiers où l'on recense le plus de dépressions nerveuses, remarqua un des gardes forestiers.

− Je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir bien le surveiller celui-là. Franchement, pour amener son propre bois quand on va dans une forêt, il faut être sérieusement entamé !

Pendant ce temps, dans le poste de garde, une dame d'un certain âge située derrière le comptoir, sursauta suite à l'ouverture délicate de la porte et à l'entrée fracassante du Professeur des Potions.

− J'VEUX M'INSCRIRE CAR J'VEUX CAMPER! rugit Snape à la dame.

La dame âgée, qui a dû en voir d'autres, prit d'un geste très lent, le fameux registre de derrière le comptoir, le posa avec calme sur celui-ci, l'ouvrit doucement et tout en fixant Snape de ses yeux gris et froids, elle prononça d'une voix glaciale :

− Veuillez répétez après moi « Madame, je souhaiterais m'inscrire sur le registre afin de pouvoir camper, s'il vous plaît ».

− Madamejesouhaiteraisminscriresurleregistreafindepouvoircampersilvousplaîtmadame, récita Severus déstabilisé.

− Parfait ! s'exclama la vieille dame avec un sourire, et en lui donnant de quoi écrire. Veuillez inscrire vos nom, prénoms et le nombre de personnes qui vous accompagnent, _s'il vous plaît_.

Snape un peu plus détendu, regarda ce qu'elle lui donna avec curiosité puis commença à écrire son nom sur le cahier quand il s'arrêta.

− Madame, votre plume est inopérante, lui dit-il dramatiquement.

− Professeur Snape, intervint Granger, il s'agit d'un stylo BIC. Vous devez ôter le capuchon avant d'écrire, Monsieur.

− Et bien faites-le si vous êtes si maligne ! s'offusqua Severus.

Elle lui prit le stylo des mains et se plaça devant le registre.

− Bon alors, votre nom c'est Snape, dit-elle en l'inscrivant. Vos prénoms sont Severus et ensuite Professeur ?

− Severus suffira, Miss Granger.

− Tut tut tut, fit la vieille dame sur un ton autoritaire. Il nous faut _tous_ vos prénoms, c'est le règlement.

− Je n'ai pas de deuxième prénom, Madame.

− Je sais reconnaître un menteur quand j'en vois un, Monsieur.

− Alors, Professeur ? Votre deuxième prénom ? s'amusa Hermione.

− Grrrrrmlll, céda Severus.

− Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, Professeur. Vous pouvez répéter, s'il vous plaît ?

− Grrrrrrmlll, marmonna Severus avec une totale mauvaise volonté.

− Faites un effort, bon sang ! s'emporta la dame âgée. On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

− Très bien, je vais le dire ! Le regrettant déjà, il prononça d'une voix las, devant ses élèves avides de connaître son deuxième prénom,… Raoul. Puis il jeta un regard noir afin de prévenir les éventuelles railleries.

Hermione, réprimant un fou rire, termina de remplir le document, puis posa le stylo.

− Bien, dit la dame, tout est en règle ! Vous pouvez y aller, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose avant. Mettez vos aliments dans des récipients, rangez bien les déchets, ne nourrissez pas les animaux et EVITEZ DE VOUS AVENTURER HORS DES SENTIERS BALISES! finit-elle par hurler au petit groupe qui venait de s'enfuir et de s'engouffrer dans la forêt.

˜

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

˜

PS : Nous sommes le mercredi 3 août 2005 et il est 22h52 : saviez-vous qu'écrire des fictions était une activité dangereuse ? Au moment où j'étais en train de relire ce chapitre, une chauve-souris un peu dingue est rentrée, par erreur je présume, dans mon bureau où la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu paniqué et que je me suis mise à hurler à pleins poumons en m'enfuyant de la pièce. Heureusement, elle est repartie presque aussitôt. Je n'ai pas été très courageuse sur ce coup là, il faut le dire ! Mais j'aurais voulu vous y voir !


	6. Le cauchemar continue

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle, au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je ne possède encore moins Severus, bien que la lectrice fidèle que je suis le mérite amplement.

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie/Humour

˜

˜

RAR :

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je n'y arrive toujours pas ! Du coup, j'arrête de dire ton surnom et je l'écris : Flo-Fol-Oeil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flo-Fol-Œil, Flofffflofloeilfff ! AARGH ! Même à l'écrit j'y arrive pas! Je suis maudite ! MDR ! Merci et bizzzzz.

**Amducias** : Ben c'est bon les surgelés ! lol ! En ce qui concerne la chauve-souris, la prochaine fois je la viole ! Mouahahahaha ! Hum ! Faut que je me calme, vais prendre mes pilules. (Un moment après) SHUUUUSSS ! Ma sœur ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !

**Syrianne** : Syrianne ! LA Syrianne de Une journée avec Dark Side ? Mouhahaha ! Mais c'est un honneur ! Effectivement ma fic est une OOC. Je ne connaissais pas ce terme et j'ai dû aller chercher ce que cela voulait dire. Quant aux fautes, entre autres, j'ai confondu passé simple et imparfait du subjonctif dans le supermarché. C'est la faute à Word ! Ou alors, mais alors vraiment éventuellement, c'est un manque de vigilance de ma part. Enfin, j'espère m'être rattrapé sur le camping. Voilà ! Je te remercie pour tes reviews, et en espérant que tu repasses par ici !

**DarkMione** : Boah ! Salut l'alcoolo ! lol ! Ca va depuis la dernière fois ? T'as les aisselles qui sentent bon ! MDR ! Merci pour ta review, bises et à +.

**Ilys** : C'est vrai que le Saut de l'Ange a de bons goûts ! On ne peut pas lui reprocher de faire de mauvais choix en ce qui concerne les fics ! lol ! Ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et je te remercie. Bises.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : On ne se connaît pas par hasard ! On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? T'es pas la tarée du forum (un peu de pub !) Moonlight of Remus. Celui où je viens de m'inscrire ? T'as vu, je suis reconnaissante, lol ! Je ne suis pas comme Dumby ! Ce traître ! A mort ! Comme Peter ! (Ps : je n'aime pas la philo Même si j'ai bien rigolé à ce cour !)

**Aeria** : Ola ! Que tal ? Muy bien ! C'est normal ! Tu le lis ma fic ! MOUHAHAHA !...Hum…je m'excuse et te remercie pour ta review. Bises.

**Aqualine d'Aquarius** : Je t'avoue que sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé ! lol ! La prochaine fois, je le capture et je le séquestre ! Mouahahahaha ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que l'histoire t'a plu ! A la prochaine peut-être.

˜

˜

˜

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Severus Snape, Professeur intérimaire d'Etudes des Moldus, doit amener ses élèves faire du camping sauvage. Après être arrivés à l'entrée du parc où Snape a dû s'inscrire sur le registre (révélant ainsi son deuxième prénom : Raoul), ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

˜

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

**_Chapitre 3) Severus fait du camping : le cauchemar continue._**

˜

˜

˜

˜

Depuis presque une vingtaine de minutes, Severus Snape, tout en jetant de temps à temps un regard sur la carte du parc, marchait à vive allure et d'un pas saccadé, afin de trouver au plus vite un endroit où ils pourraient installer leur campement.

Son objectif : foncer à la rivière.

Ses moyens : ses pieds.

Son handicap : ses élèves.

Ayant des jambes nettement plus courtes que celles de leur professeur, le groupe d'élèves avait du mal à tenir la cadence imposée par ce dernier. En voyant un Neville Londubat cramoisi et au bord de l'évanouissement, la recrue Granger décida d'intervenir.

− Professeur ! haleta-t-elle en courant vers Snape.

Severus Snape, absorbé par sa carte et aveuglé par son ambition démesurée, ne l'entendit pas ou alors, l'ignorait tout simplement.

− PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! finit-elle par hurler.

L'homme véloce consenti enfin à s'arrêter, se retourna et regarda, avec un air amusé, ses élèves arriver jusqu'à lui.

− Alors les _filles_, on est déjà fatiguées ? se moqua Snape.

− Pourquoi ils nous traitent de « filles » ? demanda un élève, à voix basse, vers Machin.

− Ne cherche pas à comprendre, répondit celui-ci.

− Professeur Snape, vous allez beaucoup trop vite pour nous, se plaignit Hermione. A cette allure là, vous allez tuer la moitié de vos élèves !

− Ne me tentez pas, Miss Granger!. Mais puisque j'ai la nette impression que tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi, nous allons prendre un raccourci.

− Est-ce bien raisonnable, Monsieur ? sermonna Hermione. Je vous rappelle que la dame de l'accueil nous a hurlé de ne pas sortir des chemins balisés, et en plus, nous n'avons même pas de boussole ! Nous allons à notre perte, c'est sûr !

− Mais non ! Mais non ! Faites-moi un peu confiance Miss Granger. Je suis un homme d'expérience ! De terrain ! J'ai du nez ! se vanta Snape en se frappant le torse.

− Vous n'êtes qu'un modeste Professeur de potions et vous passez votre temps enfermé dans vos cachots, Monsieur. Et Merlin seul, sait ce que vous y fabriquez pendant tout ce temps, Monsieur.

− Pourquoi dites-vous ça, Granger ? On vous a dit quelque chose ? SE NE SONT QUE DES RAGOTS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ! s'emporta Snape en pointant du doigt Hermione. IL NE FAUT PAS CROIRE TOUT CE QUE L'ON RACONTE! J'AI ETE INNOCENTÉ ! ON NE PEUT PLUS RIEN CONTRE MOI!J'AI ÉTÉ LA VICTIME DANS CETTE HISTOIRE! PARFAITEMENT! LA VICTIME!

− PROFESSEUR ! CALMEZ-VOUS ! OÙ EST DONC PASSÉ VOTRE SANG FROID DE SERPENTARDS ? VOYONS !

Réalisant soudainement le ridicule de la situation, Severus se tut. Et, c'est le souffle court qu'il ordonna à ses élèves :

− Réanimez cet idiot de Londubat, et suivez-moi.

Et il bifurqua sur la droite, quittant ainsi le sentier balisé, pour prendre, ce qui était selon lui, un raccourci.

Etrangement, il n'eut pas tort.

Bien qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher la cape aux fougères, que ses chaussures soient inadaptées à l'univers boueux et glissant des forêts, qu'il ne cessait de trébucher sur des racines sortant de terre et que les femelles moustiques le pompaient avec félicité, le Professeur réussi à amener ses élèves à bon port.

Ils débarquèrent prés d'une rivière où l'eau était si claire et si pure, que l'on pouvait y voir le fond. Elle était bordée de rives constituées de petits galets et longées par d'immenses arbres au feuillage vert émeraude. Seuls les remous de la rivière venaient perturber le silence qui régnait dans ce lieu paradisiaque, où l'on pouvait voir les rayons du soleil se refléter dans l'eau. Parfois un papillon ou un oiseau, se risquait à frôler la surface de l'eau, afin d'étancher sa soif.

− C'EST ICI QU'ON SE POSE, BANDE D'HUÎTRES CHAUDES! beugla un Snape victorieux.

Epuisés, dans un soupir de soulagement, les élèves laissèrent tomber à terre leur lourd fardeau et s'écroulèrent.

− Toujours fatiguées les _filles_ ?

− Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils nous appelaient les « filles », fit le garçon de toute à l'heure.

− Neville, expliques-lui, fit Machin d'un ton las.

− Ben, c'est-à-dire que je ne comprends pas non plus !

Sur ces mots, Machin tenta de se suicider à coups de figues molles.

Sans succès, il faut bien l'avouer, même s'il resta traumatisé à vie, ayant des sueurs froides à chaque fois qu'il voyait un pot de confiture Bonne Maman aux figues.

− Nous allons procéder à l'installation du campement. La première étape consistant à (il prit le livre « Prendre un campeur par la main » et l'ouvrit page 8, Chapitre Premier, Verset 9, Amen) monter une tente. Cela ne m'a pas l'air bien compliqué, fit-il en tournant les pages avec une moue de dédain. C'est l'affaire d'une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus.

− Monsieur ? l'interrompit un élève.

− Quoi ?

− Ma tante n'a pas voulu venir, j'ai seulement une photo d'elle, c'est grave ?

Un ange passe.

Ignorant son élève et réprimant une crise de nerfs douloureuse, Snape attrapa le sac contenant sa tente et vida le contenu au sol. Puis il attira l'attention de ses élèves, afin que ceux-ci observent et reproduisent ses gestes.

− La tente est un objet complexe et sournois, composé de différents éléments. Ils sont au nombre de trois : le tapis de sol, des piquets, et enfin, il y a la chambre−

− Excusez-moi, Professeur. Mais il s'agit là d'une tente traditionnelle dite de Patrouille. De nos jours, il est possible de trouv−

− Granger ? Qui est le Professeur ici ? Vous ou MOI ?

− C'est vous, Monsieur. Mais−

Il l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

− Dans ce cas, vous pouvez garder vos conseils pour vous, Granger. Donc, je disais, avant d'être interrompu intempestivement par cette touffe de cheveux emmêlés qui vous sert de camarade, que la tente est composées de trois élèments principaux. A ceux-ci, et afin de pouvoir fixer lesdits élèments au sol, se rajoutent, ce qu'on appelle communéments les _nardines_.

− Excusez-moi, Professeur ? Mais est-ce que _nardine_ n'est pas plutôt une insulte ? lança un élève.

− Non, Monsieur Haumouque, _nardine_ n'est pas une insulte ! (1)

− Je suis désolée, Professeur, mais je pense que Nick a raison ! s'exclama Hermione. (2)

− ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

− Mais, Monsieur !

− J'AI DIS STOP, GRANGER !

Vexée,elle s'en alla, à quelques mètres de là, faire du boudin.

− Pendant que Miss Granger nous fabrique le repas de ce soir, nous, les honnêtes gens, allons monter notre (il lance un regard méfiant au garçon de la photo), … _abri_.

Sous l'œil attentif de ses élèves, Snape entama la première étape de l'installation (3).

− Il faut, avant toute chose, choisir un emplacement. (Il jette un regard circulaire). Ici, ce sera parfait !

− Ne le prenez pas mal, Professeur, mais il s'agit d'un creux. N'avez-vous pas peur que s'il pleut, l'eau coule vers vous ?

− Idée grotesque, Machin. 10 points en moins pour Griffondor. Comme chacun sait, un sol creux c'est plus confortable qu'un sol bombé. Vous fréquentez trop Miss Granger, Machin ! ET PUIS, ENLEVEZ LE MORCEAU DE FIGUE QUE VOUS AVEZ SUR LE VISAGE, À LA FIN !

Machin obtempéra et Snape put continuer.

− Ensuite, on fixe le tapis de sol par terre en mettant des _nardines_ à chacun des coins. Heu, quelqu'un a un marteau pour enfoncer les _nardines_ ?

− Il y a un maillet à côté de vos pieds, Monsieur, le sauva une élève.

Il prit le maillet, sans remercier au préalable l'élève et enfonça, avec beaucoup de difficulté car il s'agissait d'un sol fait de galets, les _nardines_.

− Après, il faut monter les piquets au milieu de chaque extrémités du tapis de sol. Bien, il me faut deux volontaires pour tenir les piquets !

Machin et Londubat commencèrent à s'avancer mais, pas fou, le Professeur dit :

− Surtout pas vous, Londubat ! Puis il appela Granger à la rescousse. GRANGER ! ARRETEZ DE CUISINER ET VENEZ ICI ! VOS CAMARADES ONT BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE !

− LA BOURGEOISE S'EN FOUT ! hurla Hermione le poing levé. Il se trouva que Granger était terriblement rancunière. (cf. Chapitre 2)

− Puisqu'on ne peut pas compter sur votre coéquipière dans des moments aussi durs, Monsieur Haumouque, vous allez tenir le deuxième piquet. Pendant ce temps, je vais monter la chambre (toile pour les non initiés et ceux qui n'ont pas de manuel) sur les piquets.

Il passa alors, le haut des piquets dans des trous et commença à fixer les quatre coins.

− Vous pouvez lâcher les piquets, ordonna Severus.

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde observait les deux élèves. La tente allait-elle tomber ?

Ils lâchèrent les piquets.

Rien ne se passa.

− Après ce succès (il était fier), je vais passer à la dernière étape : tendre la toile par les ficelles et l'attacher avec des _nardines_.

Ils s'exécuta brillamment, sous le regard dégoûté des ses élèves. En effet, chacun d'eux s'attendait à ce que cela se passe mal, comme d'habitude. C'était comme si Snape avait bu une potion qui lui permettait de tout réussir. Snape pris son sablier, le regarda, et dit sur un ton conquérant :

− 8 minutes et 56 secondes ! Je suis le meilleur !...BON ! A VOTRE TOUR MAINTENANT !... ET GRANGER, VENEZ PAR LÀ !

Celle-ci obéit. Toujours furieuse, elle ouvrit le sac contenant sa tente, qui se déplia automatiquement. (4)

− 2 secondes ! le nargua-t-elle, sourire en coin.

Mine déconfite du Professeur de Potions.

− PARFAIT ! ON PASSE À LA DEUXIEME ETAPE ! ON VA ALLUMER UN FEU ! rugit Snape vexé, puis il reprit sur un ton doucereux en fixant Hermione. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir, on aura… une sorcière à faire brûler sur le bûcher.

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

˜

˜

(1) Je présente mes excuses pour cet horrible jeu de mots

(2) Je réitère mes excuses !

(3) Et dire que j'ai fais des recherches pour cette fic, n'ayant jamais monté de tente ! Vive les sites de Scouts !

(4) Ça existe ! Je l'ai vu chez Bonaldi !

_Tant que vous avez le doigt sur la souris, profitez-en pour appuyer sur Go et laisser une petite review. Merci d'avance !_


	7. Paix et amour

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle, au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je ne possède encore moins Severus, bien que la lectrice fidèle que je suis, le mérite amplement.

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie/Humour

˜

˜

RAR :

**Miss Vany** : Boah! C'est être pessimiste que de dire que les griffondors n'auront plus de points, Snape n'est pas comme ça! Lol! Merci pour ta review et je te dis à bientôt GSPR !

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : Ola ! Flo ! Comment vas-tu Control of electricity ! lol ! Je suis bien contente que le chap précedent t'ai plus et que t'adore mon humour ! Tu peux me vénerer si tu veux ! lol ! Je crois que j'exagère un tout petit peu, là ! Merci, à pluche !

**Rebecca-Black** : Comment ça t'avais perdu ma fic ! Je suis choquée ! Heureusement que les miracles existent ! lol ! Ravie de t'avoir cramper, comme tu dis ! En tout cas, voilà la suite ! bises

**Violette Silva** : Une, deux, une, deux ! Allez on sert les abdos plus que ça ! Plus haut les zygomatiques ! lol ! merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ! bises

**Thrilmalia** : Mouahahaha ! J'adore torturer les lecteurs ! GSPR que cette suite va te plaire ! Merci ! Bises

**Séléné** : lol ! Je ne peux pas te dire, je n'ai pas encore lu ta fic ! Je l'ai selectionné mais j'ai pas eu le temps de la lire ! Merci de dire que mes chapitres sont excellents ! C'est vrai ! Hum ! Soyons modeste ! C'est pas beau de se moquer de Severus ! C'est la victime quand on y repense ! Merci beaucoup ! bises

**Vyrses** : T'as vu ça un peu, un vrai pro ouais ! En espérant que tu sois toujours là et que la suite te plaise ! Merci !

**Lilly.malefoy** : Surtout pas ! Ne meurs pas, malheureuse ! Et si on me fait un procès après ! Hein ? Tu penses à ça ! lol ! Contente que ta première review soit pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ! Bises.

**Syrianne** : Ola ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews madame ! Le jeu de mots fait référence à une insulte qui, en gros, concerne une maman quelconque et le travail qu'elle exercerait sur un trottoir lui aussi quelconque. Vu la nullité de ma blague, il vaut mieux passer rapidement ! lol ! (et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai effectivement lu le tome 6)

**Ilys** : Elle est chiante, hein, Hermione ? Je l'adore ! Machin c'est Machin en fait ! O.o T'es pas avancé avec ça ! lol ! Au début j'avais mis ce nom en attendant d'en trouver un autre, puis finalement je l'ai laissé ! C'est plus pratique ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu a d'excellentes références ! J'ai un peu honte aussi ! Lire le Petit Spirou ! A mon âge ! lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Bises.

**Aeria** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour l'explication du jeu de mots, il faut aller voir la RAR de Siryanne. Mais rassures-toi, c'est la dernière fois que je fais un truc aussi débile ! lol ! Quoi que…À plus tard ! Bises.

**Tan** : Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque le nom du parc ! lol ! Je commençais à désespérer ! C'est vrai que c'est laid Raoul ! lol ! C'est ma mère qui a trouvé le nom ! Merci maman ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu peux continuer si tu veux ! lol ! Bises, à plus !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit ! lol ! Pas de quoi pour la pub pour le forum ! Pour le coup de la bourgeoise s'en fout, c'est ce qu'a dit une très bonne amie à moi à son mec lors d'une dispute ! Et j'avais promis de le placer, parce que ça m'avait fait rire, quand elle me l'a raconté ! lol ! Au passage je la traite indirectement de rancunière ! Elle ne l'a pas encore lu ! Je vais me faire lyncher, je crois ! lol ! Je te dis à plus et te remercie ! Bizes !

˜

˜

˜

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Severus Snape, Professeur intérimaire d'Etudes des Moldus, doit amener ses élèves faire du camping sauvage. Après être arrivés à l'entrée du parc où Snape a dû s'inscrire sur le registre (révélant ainsi son deuxième prénom : Raoul), ils entrèrent dans la forêt où ils installèrent leur campement près d'une rivière.

˜

˜

˜

Note : Je tiens à remercier spécialement Madame Siryanne pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta lectrice et correctrice. Donc, si vous avez des réclamations suite à la gêne occasionnée par les fautes, c'est elle qu'il faut frapper ! Mouahahaha ! Hum, désolée.

˜

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 4) Severus fait du camping : paix et amour.**_

_**˜**_

_**˜**_

_**˜**_

Peu rassurée et se rappelant qu'elle avait à faire à un soi-disant ex-mangemort, Hermione Granger la mit momentanément en sourdine, laissant ainsi la parole à son professeur. Ce dernier venant de finir la lecture du Chapitre 2, paragraphe 3, alinéa 4, de son manuel « Prendre un campeur par la main », intitulé « Comment faire un bon feu sans user de la magie», débuta, avec un air sérieux, son exhibition.

− Alors, voilà comment cela va se passer. Nous avons la possibilité entre 4 feux : le feu polynésien, le feu enveloppant, le feu en dolmen et enfin, celui qui nous intéresse, le feu en croix. Celui-ci nécessite de fair−

− C'est d'un ennui, se lamenta Machin à l'oreille de Neville. C'est ennuyeux comme sa vie à mon avis. Tu crois qu'il a donné un surnom à ses chaudrons ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il leur parle et qu'il les tripote en poussant des gémissements ! continua-t-il, en faisant, par la même occasion, pouffer Neville.

Ceci ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du Professeur, qui stoppa son exposé, pour se pencher sur le cas de cet élève perturbateur.

− Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous avez émis ce gloussement, Londubat ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Neville sentit immédiatement ses joues s'empourprer. Les mains moites, les pieds poites, la bouche sèche, tremblant de toute part et le regard fuyant, il balbutia à voix basse:

−Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur.

− Londubat, regardez-moi dans les yeux, exigea Snape froidement, en s'approchant de lui.

Neville, la tête basse, triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Snape lui attrapa le menton et lui souleva la tête afin de planter son regard noir, dur et sévère, dans celui, apeuré, de son élève.

− Est-ce je ressemble à un troll, Londubat ? murmura Snape.

Se disant qu'il en avait quand même plus l'haleine que le physique, Neville fut tenté de répondre par l'affirmative. Tenté, certes, mais pas fou, Neville opta pour garder le silence.

− Je crois vous avoir posé une question, Londubat, fit Snape en approchant son visage de celui de Neville.

−Je…je n'ai pas ri, Monsieur, menti effrontément Neville.

Blême de rage, Snape lâcha le menton de son élève, et, une fois n'étant pas coutume, s'emporta.

− MAIS C'EST QU'IL EST CULOTTÉ EN PLUS ! VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À DIRE QUE JE DEVIENS GÂTEUX, LONDUBAT ! IL N'Y A PAS MARQUÉ « ALBUS LE ROI DU BONBON AU LEMON» SUR MON FRONT !

− Monsieur ?

− QUOI ENCORE, GRANGER ?

− Neville a raison, Professeur. Il n'a jamais ri. Vous l'accusez à tort, Monsieur. C'est indigne de vous et du corps enseignant tout entier.

− Non mais, de quoi je me mêle Granger ? En quoi ma dignité vous regarde ? J'en fais ce que je veux ! C'est clair ?

− Soit, si vous le prenez comme cela, Monsieur. Toujours est-il que vous accusez un innocent.

− LONDUBAT ? INNOCENT ? Hu hu hu ! Non mais, laissez moi rigoler Granger ! Vous l'avez bien regardé ? Cela se voit tout de suite qu'il est coupable ! Il n'y a qu'à voir sa tête !

− Hé ! s'indigna Neville.

− Ne t'en mêle pas, je m'en occupe, fit Hermione à Neville, puis s'adressant à Snape. JE VOUS DIS QU'IL EST INNOCENT !

− IL EST COUPABLE, GRANGER !

− INNOCENT !

− COUPABLE !

− INNOCENT, JE VOUS DIS !

− ET BIEN, VOUS DITES FAUX GRANGER ! IL EST COUPABLE ! IL MERITE LA PEINE DE MOOOOORT ! accusa Snape en pointant du doigt Neville.

− Je crois que vous vous emportez, Professeur.

− Je crois aussi, Granger. L'émotion, sans doute.

− Essayez de vous calmer, nous reprendrons un peu plus tard, Professeur.

− Vous avez raison, Granger.

Snape commença à faire des exercices de respiration et une fois sa tension diminuée, il reprit en repointant du doigt le pauvre Neville.

− COUPABLE !

− INNOCENT ! JE SUIS PRETE À LE JURER !

− Ah oui ? s'étonna Snape.

− Oui ! Parfaitement ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vous épouse ! s'engagea Hermione sous le regard pétrifié de ses camarades.

Snape, submergé par la terreur, et nauséeux à l'idée de devoir partager son quotidien avec Miss-bonne-hygiène, tiqua puis céda.

− Je vous crois, miss Granger. Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. (S'adressant au reste de la classe) Sur ce, les défroqués, je vais vous montrer comment faire un feu. Pour cela, nous allons avoir besoin de brindilles et de plus gros morceaux de bois. Mais bien évidemment (il jeta un regard à Neville), ceci je l'ai déjà dit. Vous allez vous occuper du bois et moi, je me chargerai d'allumer le feu (Yeah !)

Sur ces paroles, les élèves partirent à la recherche de quoi alimenter le futur bûcher. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient amassé assez de matière. Snape regarda une dernière fois son manuel, puis prit quelques brindilles et se plaça au milieu du campement. Il disposa les brindilles en croix dans un cercle constitué de pierres, prit sa baguette et la pointa vers les brindilles.

− NOOOOOON ! s'écria Hermione faisant sursauter l'allumeur.

− Non mais ça ne vas pas de crier comme cela, Granger ! fit Snape la main sur le cœur. Vous avez une nonaïte aigue ou quoi ?

− Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, Professeur ! C'est interdit ! C'est le Directeur qui l'a dit !

− C'est le Directeur qui l'a dit, l'imita Snape avec une voix aigue. Et gna gna gna !

− Vous êtes d'un puéril, Professeur !

− Je ne suis pas puéril, Granger ! Je suis éloigné, c'est tout ! Eloigné de Dumbledore ! Et si vous croyez que je vais l'écouter, vous pouvez toujours espérer, Granger ! Je ne vois vraiment pas _qui_ va pouvoir m'empêcher d'allumer le feu (yeah !) de cette manière !

− Moi, je peux ! se fit entendre une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Snape déglutit au son de cette voix, puis lentement, se retourna pour faire face à son pire cauchemar.

La vieille dame de l'accueil mais, cette fois ci, avec un sac à dos et non plus un registre.

− Alors, _Raoul_ ? On s'emporte ? prononça la dame âgée en s'avançant en direction du professeur. On critique son supérieur ?

− Mais pas du tout, Madame, réussit à articuler Snape, une fois le choc passé.

− C'est c'la oui, se moqua la vieille dame.

− C'est la vérité, Madame…. Madame comment, au fait ?

− Scourge, Thérèse Scourge.

− C'est la vérité, Madame Scourge ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, j'épouse Granger !

− Il dit la vérité ! s'emporta l'intéressée.

Thérèse regarda Hermione qui lui fit immédiatement un sourire faux-cul. Puis elle détourna son regard vers Snape qui, heu…tenta de faire un sourire aussi, mais avec moins de réussite que son élève, il faut bien l'avouer.

− Je veux bien vous croire, concéda-t-elle enfin. Et pour prouver vos dires, vous allez devoir allumer le feu (yeah !) devant moi, Professeur.

Notons au passage que personne ne s'inquiète du fait que Thérèse Scourge soit une simple moldue et qu'elle n'a rien à faire là.

− Et je fais comment, sans baguette, moi !

− Qu'est-ce que je vois par terre, là ?

− Mon manuel, pourquoi ?

− Et…, continua-t-elle en l'encourageant à aller plus loin.

− Et…quoi ? demanda Snape.

− ET PEUT-ÊTRE QUE C'EST EXPLIQUÉ DEDANS ! fit-elle excédée.

Snape se baissa, attrapa son livre, l'ouvrit à la page qui l'intéressait et la lut.

− Ah oui ! C'est expliqué ! J'avais sauté ce passage !

Thérèse, soutenue par Hermione Granger qui lui tapotait amicalement l'épaule, soupira d'exaspération.

− On s'y fait avec le temps, lui murmura Hermione.

− Bon alors, reprit Snape, 3 techniques sont possibles : frotter des bouts de bois, faire des étincelles avec des silex et enfin, les allumettes. Les allumettes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

− Professeur ? intervint Thérèse.

− Oui, Madame Scourge ?

− Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui est long, dur et qui a le bout rouge ?

Cette simple question perturba notre cher Professeur des potions, qui, gêné, passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

− Et bien, heu…c'est-à-dire que…voilà…heu…

Thérèse, comprenant où l'esprit pervers de ce professeur s'était aventuré, déclara sur un ton las.

− Je parlais d'une allumette, Professeur. D'une _simple_ allumette.

− Mais j'avais compris, Thérèse ! s'indigna Snape.

− Nous allons faire comme ci, Professeur. Alors ? Avez-vous des allumettes ?

− Non Thérèse!

− Donc ils ne vous restent plus que deux options, n'est-ce pas ?

− Oui Thérèse!

− Deux options qui sont…

− Les bouts de bois ou les silex ! fit Snape avec un air triomphant.

− Ouiiiiiiii, s'exclama Thérèse en tapant des mains, puis elle reprit. ET VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI DANS CE CAS ? QUE JE ME MOMIFIE SUR PLACE?

Severus Snape s'accroupit près du cercle, puis prit deux bouts de bois, et commença à les frotter énergiquement l'un sur l'autre comme indiqué dans le manuel.

− Ça fait mal aux mains, se plaignit Snape au bout de quelques minutes.

− Ne me dites pas qu'un célibataire endurci comme vous, n'est pas habitué à cela, Professeur, se moqua Thérèse.

Un lourd silence empli de susceptibilité fut la seule réponse de Severus Snape. Ce dernier continua de frotter ses bouts de bois jusqu'à que les brindilles s'enflamment.

− Londubat ! Passez-moi du bois ! ordonna Snape en se relevant.

Neville alla chercher le bois amassé et le passa à Snape, qui le jeta allègrement dans le feu. Peu de temps après, ce dernier s'enflamma anormalement. En effet, non seulement le feu prit rapidement mais les flammes avaient une couleur étrange.

− Professeur ? C'est normal les flammes bleues ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

− Je ne crois pas, Granger. A moins que…LE PORTOLOIN !

Snape prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa, en se brûlant lesdites mains, la bûche incriminée. Puis, dans un geste digne des plus grands lanceurs de javelot, la balança dans la rivière où, certes elle s'éteignit, mais où elle fut aussi emportée par le courant.

− Non, mais je rêve ! Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça !

− Dites donc, Granger ! Je vous prierais de ne pas la ramener ! C'est clair ?

− Que je ne la ramène pas, Professeur ? C'est ça ! Que je ne la ramène pas ! ALORS QUE VOUS VENEZ DE BALANCER À LA FLOTTE NOTRE UNIQUE CHANCE DE RENTRER CHEZ NOUS ! ET VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE LA RAMENE ! NON MAIS, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI, PROFESSEUR ?

− SUR UN AUTRE TON, GRANGER ! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE CA ME FAIT RIRE D'ETRE BLOQUE ICI AVEC VOUS !

− SILENCE ! s'interposa avec autorité Thérèse. Miss Granger, cette situation dramatique n'est en aucun cas de la faute de votre Professeur.

− Ah ! Vous voyez !

− Professeur, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir.

− Désolé, Thérèse.

− Bien, je disais donc que cela n'était pas la faute de votre professeur mais de…LUI, s'exclama Thérèse en désignant Neville.

Tous les regards de l'assistance se braquèrent sur lui.

− En effet, reprit-elle, c'est LUI qui a passé le bois à Raoul. Alors je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : SUUUUUUUUUUS SUR LONDUBAT !

Puis Thérèse se jeta sur Neville, qui n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, bientôt suivie par le reste de la classe et du Professeur Snape.

* * *

Plus tard, une fois que la nuit fut tombée en même temps que l'enthousiasme général provoqué par le lynchage, Ô combien justifié, de Londubat, tout ce petit monde se retrouva autour du feu, afin de dîner.

− Quand ils verront qu'on ne rentre pas, ils viendront nous chercher, dit Snape en ouvrant le sac à dos préparé par Dumbledore. Mais en attendant, nous devons reprendre des forces, continua Severus en fouillant le sac.

Il en sortit une boîte métallique qui, selon lui, devait contenir son repas. Il ouvrit la boîte et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne contenait que des bonbons à la camomille.

− Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! fit Snape en vidant son sac sur le sol. JE N'ARRIVE PAS À LE CROIRE !

− Que vous arrive-t-il _encore_ ? demanda Thérèse.

− REGARDEZ ! LE DIRECTEUR NE M'A MIS QUE DES BONBONS À LA CAMOMILLE AU REPAS !

− Vous devriez être content. C'est bon, les bonbons ! s'amusa Thérèse.

− Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! J'AI FAIM, MOI ! GRANGER ! DONNEZ-MOI VOTRE CHIPPOLATA !

− Non mais ça va pas ! s'offusqua Hermione en protégeant sa saucisse. Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Vous connaissez bien les plantes, vous n'avez qu'à vous faire une soupe !

− LONDUBAT ! DONNEZ-MOI LA VÔTRE !

− Et ta cheur ! se rebella Neville-sans-plus-de-dents.

− ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! VOUS MANGEZ VOS BONBONS ET VOUS VOUS TAISEZ ! s'énerva la vieille dame.

Snape, obéissant, commença à manger ses bonbons, non sans avoir râlé un petit peu avant.

− Grrrrrmmmmlvaismmmlavoirmmmdesmmmmcariesgrrrmmml !

− Arf ! Pour ce que ça va changer à vos dents ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

Regard courroucé du Professeur de potions. Hermione se calma et replongea le nez dans sa chippo.

Après un petit moment, Thérèse décida de rompre le silence.

− Dites-moi, Professeur ?

− Ouich ? répondit Snape la bouche pleine de bonbons et se débattant avec un papier trop collant.

− Vous n'avez pas envie de nous raconter une histoire d'horreur ?

− Pourquoi !

− C'est la tradition, vous savez.

− Soit, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Laissez-moi réfléchir. J'ai bien une histoire qui m'a traumatisé étant enfant mais−

− Je suis sûre que se sera parfait, Professeur !

Laissant de côté ses bonbons à la camomille, le Professeur débuta son histoire à voix basse.

− « Il était une fois un gentilhomme, qui épousa en secondes noces une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait deux filles de son humeur, et qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le mari avait, de son côté, une jeune fille, mais d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple (Snape frissonna en disant ces mots) : elle tenait cela de sa mère, qui était la meilleure personne du mond− »

− Excusez-moi, professeur, l'interrompit une Hermione hilare. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous êtes en train de nous raconter l'histoire de Cendrillon !

− Oui, et alors, Granger ? Ça vous pose un problème ? s'offensa son Professeur.

− Non, pas du tout ! Mais comme histoire d'horreur, il y a mieux, non ?

− PUISQUE CETTE HISTOIRE CHOQUANTE N'INTERRESSE PERSONNE, JE VOUS LAISSE TRANQUILLE ! hurla Severus en se relevant. SUR CE, JE VAIS ME DELESTER !

− N'oubliez pas de recouvrir votre méfait, après ! lui conseilla Thérèse.

− Ouais ! C'est ça ! Thérèse qui chie dans la bordelaise pleine de punaises ! murmura Severus pour lui-même.

− J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, _Raoul_ ! Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas passé ma vie à m'exercer à des activités solitaires qui auraient pu me rendre sourde !

Ignorant la vieille dame, Snape s'engouffra dans le forêt afin de rendre à la nature ce qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné au repas. Après quelques instants de marche rendus difficiles par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la forêt, Snape trouva enfin un endroit assez convenable pour son méfait. Il baissa son pantalon, puis son caleçon, et enfin, il souleva sa cape afin de ne pas la souiller. Il était tranquillement accroupi, sur le point d'être délivré, quand tout à coup, il entendit un craquement. Serrant les fesses, levant la tête, scrutant les alentours, il ne vit rien (c'est-à-dire qu'il fait noir, mais bon !). Il retourna à sa tâche mais fut interrompu de nouveau par un autre craquement. Serrant les fesses une seconde fois, relevant la tête, il s'aperçu que les buissons à côté de lui bougeaient tout seul. Puis, en une fraction de secondes, quelque chose sortit des buissons et se dirigea à vive allure vers le Professeur. Celui-ci, apeuré, se releva et accouru au camp en trébuchant tous les mètres, dans des cris hystériques et suraigus et poursuivi par la chose.

− Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis attaqué ! fit Snape en déboulant dans le camp.

− Professeur Snape ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'affola Thérèse en accourant vers Severus.

− UN MONSTRE ! LÀ ! hurla-t-il en désignant la forêt.

Madame Scourge n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, quand, soudain, un des buissons tressaillit. Formant un groupe solide et uni, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort, contre ce fameux monstre, quel ne fut l'étonnement de chacun, quand sortit dudit buisson, un petit animal à la fourrure rousse, à la queue touffue, et au regard intéressé.

Un écureuil.

− Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu peur de ça ! dit Thérèse en désignant le petit écureuil flatté qu'on lui porte toute cette attention.

− Il faisait noir, tenta de se justifier Severus.

Gloussement général qui énerva notre cher Professeur. Celui-ci essaya alors de faire peur à son tour au petit écureuil, en gesticulant des bras et en sautant sur place, tout en criant :

− Blablabla !

Regard affolé du petit mammifère qui s'enfuit dans la forêt dans un couinement.

− Ah ! Bravo ! Vous lui avez fait peur ! s'exclama Hermione.

− C'était le but recherché, Granger !

− A LA PLACE, VOUS AURIEZ MIEUX FAIT DE REMETTRE VOTRE CALECON ET VOTRE PANTALON, PROFESSEUR ! PARCE QUE FIGUREZ-VOUS, QUE ÇA BALLOTTE SÉVÈRE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE !

Snape, un peu honteux, s'empressa de remonter le tout, puis il annonça :

− Je vais me coucher. Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne nuit !

Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers sa tente, Thérèse Scourge le retint.

− Professeur ! Attendez ! Je vous accompagne !

− Je vous demande pardon, Thérèse ? fit Snape en se retournant.

− Je dors avec vous ce soir, répondit la vielle dame. Je n'ai pas de tente, et je ne vais quand même pas dormir avec les enfants.

− Pourquoi pas !

− Ce sont des mineurs, Professeur ! Cela ne se fait pas !

− Et alors ! Moi, je suis un homme !

− Nous avons eu l'honneur de le constater de visu, Professeur. Et si vous ne voulez pas que cette affaire s'ébruite, je vous conseille fortement d'accepter ma proposition.

− Dans ce cas, je prend la place du fond, abdiqua Severus. ET PUIS, TOUT LE MONDE AU LIT ! se vengea-t-il.

Chacun des élèves, en traînant des pieds, se dirigea vers sa tente. Thérèse et Severus allèrent en direction de la sienne. Arrivé devant celle-ci, la dame âgée qui avait récupéré son sac, entra à l'intérieur.

− Une minute ! J'avais dit que je prenais la place du fond ! s'écria Severus.

− Il faut bien que je me change, Professeur ?

− Oui, mais moi aussi je dois me changer !

− Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à le faire dehors ! fit-elle en fermant la tente.

Snape prit alors son sac et en sortit un magnifique pyjama en soie vert foncé. Il se déshabilla puis une fois le pyjama mit, il demanda à la tente :

− Je peux rentrer ?

− Oui, je suis prête.

Snape ouvrit la tente éclairée par une lampe torche et rentra à l'intérieur avec son sac et ses couvertures, en passant héroïquement par-dessus la vielle dame, pour pouvoir accéder à la place du fond.

Une fois installé, le Professeur de potions, tira de son sac, divers magazines spécialisés « Tu la sens ma potion ? » ou alors « Tu l'as déjà vu mon gros chaudron ? » pendant que Thérèse tricotait. Il était en train d'admirer, tout en suçant un bonbon à la camomille, le poster central de la revue « Elle te plaît ma belle baguette ? » quand un bruit, à l'extérieur de la tente, se fit entendre. Stoppant toute activité, le couple détonnant tendit l'oreille.

Le bruit se rapprochait.

Thérèse, l'épingle à tricoter en alerte et Snape un magazine roulé dans la main, s'apprêtaient à sortir de la tente afin d'affronter vaillamment l'intrus, quand, à travers l'ouverture de l'abri, une petite frimousse pleine de poils roux fit son apparition.

L'écureuil.

Snape était sur le point de jeter l'animal dehors, quand Thérèse l'arrêta.

− Ne faites pas ça, malheureux !

− Quoi ?

− Ne le mettez pas dehors !

− Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais passer la nuit avec ça !

− Et pourquoi pas ?

− Parce que !

− Parce que quoi ?

− Parce qu'il est mignon, déclara-t-elle en prenant l'animal docile dans ses bras. Regardez, n'est-il pas chou ?

Snape observa l'intrus qui le regardait avec ses petits yeux noirs pleins de tendresse et papillonnants. Le professeur, un peu shooté voire beaucoup par les bonbons à la camomille, se laissa attendrir pendant un millième de seconde puis accepta.

− Vous n'oublierez pas d'éteindre la lumière, fit Snape en se saucissonnant dans ses couvertures et en lui tournant le dos.

− Bonne nuit, Professeur, dit Thérèse sur un ton maternel.

− Hummmbonnemmmnuit, marmonna Severus à moitié endormi.

* * *

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, Thérèse et les enfants étaient assis en cercle, en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Hermione Granger était sur le point d'entamer un discours interminable sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, quand elle fut interrompue, au grand bonheur de tous, par des bruits provenant de la forêt. Ils virent apparaître au bout de quelques instants, Albus Dumbledore, leur cher Directeur, la barbe pleine de brindilles.

− Monsieur le Directeur, s'exclama le petit groupe.

− Bonjour, mes enfants ! leur répondit Albus dans un signe de la main.

− Mais que faites-vous là ? lui demanda Hermione.

− Et bien, figurez-vous Miss Granger, que vous auriez dû être au collège depuis deux heures déjà. Et au vu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, j'ai préféré venir en personne pour connaître la raison de ce retard.

− Le portoloin a brûlé, Monsieur.

− Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? dit Albus, plus pour lui-même que pour son entourage. Bonjour Madame, fit-il en apercevant Thérèse. Je ne crois pas vous connaître ?

− Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore, laissez-moi vous présenter, Madame Scourge, intervint Hermione. Elle a campé avec nous. Elle a secondé le Professeur Snape, en quelque sorte.

− Seconder Severus! s'étonna Albus. Et il vous a laissé faire !

− Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le choix, Professeur, s'amusa Hermione.

− Je vois, fit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Thérèse. En parlant de Severus, où est-il ?

− Il continue de dormir, lui répondit Thérèse. Il est plutôt en bonne compagnie d'ailleurs !

− En bonne compagnie ? demanda Albus intrigué.

− Venez voir !

Ils s'approchèrent « traîtrement » de la tente du Professeur de potions, puis Thérèse l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Severus boudiné dans ses couvertures. Il dormait paisiblement, un filet de bave à la commissure des lèvres. L'écureuil complètement affalé, coiffait la tête dudit Professeur.

C'est sur cette image, qu'Albus demanda :

− Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous restons un peu plus longtemps ?

˜

˜

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! Merci de l'avoir lu ! Au début, la vieille dame ne devait pas revenir, et puis suite à la review d'Amducias, je me suis dis : Pourquoi pas ! Apparemment ça n'a traumatisé personne chez les sorciers ! lol !

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, maintenant !


	8. Restons calme

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle, au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je ne possède encore moins Severus, bien que la lectrice fidèle que je suis, le mérite amplement.

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie/Humour

˜

˜

RAR :

**Calimera** : Bienvenue Calimera ! Merci pour tes reviews et aussi de dire que mon histoire est désopilante ! J'en suis ravie ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! lol ! Je te dis à bientôt ! Et merci encore ! Bises.

**Djeiyanna** : Olala ! T'as fait explosé mon quota de review ! J'adore ! lol ! Bizarrement, après ton passage, le compteur à review s'est arrêté au chiffre 69. Aucun commentaire ne sera fait sur cette coïncidence. Tout d'abord je te remercie pour tes commentaires sur les deux histoires, ensuite, je suis ravie que tu me mettes dans tes favoris. Franchement ! Qui ne le serait pas ! Merci merci et encore merci beaucoup ! Bises ! Ps : GSPR que Sev va s'éclater en apprenant l'amour à la moldue ! Mdr ! Ne l'abîme pas trop, je vais encore en avoir besoin! (Un conseil : évite les instruments métalliques. Il ne supporte pas ça ! Un traumatisme durant son adolescence! Une vague histoire de menottes et de barreaux…).

**DarkMione** : Salut ! Poulette ! Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ? Rassure-toi je vais pas toucher à Mione, même si elle le mérite ! Je ne suis pas si cruelle ! Dans ce chapitre je fais allusion à « Petits délires » du forum. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ! Bises et à pluche !

**Lucius et Lilly** : Mici beaucoup ! Ravie que tu sois ptdr ! lol ! Effectivement, sevy s'était un peu calmé, mais il se reprend dans ce dernier chap, qui, j'espère ne te décevra pas ! A bientôt GSPR ! Bises !

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, Flo ! C'est vrai que le chap précédent était long, mais franchement qui s'en plaindra ! lol ! C'est la faute à Amducias ! Elle voulait la mémé ! Donc j'ai rallongé ! Mais j'ai aimé le faire ! lol ! C'est vrai ? Je suis la pro de l'humour ? Naoooon ! Par contre j'ai lu une de tes histoires (je sais plus laquelle désolée ! lol !) et tu écris vachement bien ! C'est toi qui devrais me donner des cours ! lol ! Merci encore ! Bises !

**Rebecca-Black** : En vous remerciant mademoiselle ! lol ! GSPR que tu auras d'autres crampes ! Mouahahaha ! Biz !

**Violette Silva** : Te fais pas mal en faisant du sport quand même ! lol ! Tu trouve qu'il est crado, Sev ? Boah, il est un peu exhibitionniste, c'est tout ! lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Thrilmalia** : Merci mille fois pour ta review ! En ce qui concerne la mm, elle a tapé l'incruste et puis elle âgée alors elle en a vu d'autres ! lol ! Plus rien ne l'étonne ! Je pense à une autre aventure mais là je vais pas avoir le temps de l'écrire. Bizes ! Et merci de me dire merci ! lol !

**Séléné** : Salut ! J'adore ce mot : « bidonner » c'est rigolo ! lol ! C'est vrai qu'il est un peu couillon Rogue (rapport aux allumettes) ! GSPR que ce chap te plaira ! Merci beaucoup ! Ciao !

**Syrianne** : Cruauté quand tu nous tiens ! lol ! Comment va mon impitoyable correctrice ? Tu ne me laisses rien passer, toi ! Et tu as raison ! Continue ! lol ! Ciao !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Hello ! Comment va ? Merci pour ta magnifique review et d'en laisser une à chaque fois, aussi ! C'est vrai ma fic est superbe ? Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ?...Naaaaaan ! C'est vrai, osons le dire ! lol ! Mici mici ! A bientôt ! Biz

**Amducias : **Salut à toi camarade ! T'as vu, j'ai pensé à toi ! J'ai remis la mémé ! lol ! je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! Et accessoirement que ça te fasse rigoler ! lol ! Au fait, je t'ai déjà remercié pour tes dessins ? Oui ? Ben je continue ! Je vais te harceler ! Mouahahaha ! Merci beaucoup ! à plus ! et bisous !

**Mysm : **Bonjour ! je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! C'est fantastique ! ok ! je me tais ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! À bientôt ! Bises !

**Tan : **MDR ! Il est mimi mon écureuil, hein ? En ce qui concerne la mémé, ben g pas d'explications ! lol ! Elle s'est incrustée, c'est tout ! Une sans-gêne, en gros ! lol ! Pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise ! C'est le dernier ! (Snif) Merci pour beaucoup pour ton message, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bises.

**Touone :** Salut ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et GSPR que tu vas aimer la suite ! lol ! Merci, et à bientôt ! Bises

**Tacha : **Ola ! La vieille ! Alors on laisse des review maintenant ? T'as raison ! Ça entretient l'amitié ! Mouahahaha ! A quand une soirée despés ? Alcoolique ! Je te dis merci et te fais des gros bisous partout ! Ciao maman !

˜

˜

˜

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Severus Snape, Professeur intérimaire d'Etudes des Moldus, doit amener ses élèves faire du camping sauvage. Après être arrivés à l'entrée du parc où Snape a dû s'inscrire sur le registre (révélant ainsi son deuxième prénom : Raoul), ils entrèrent dans la forêt où ils installèrent leur campement près d'une rivière. Severus a été agressé par une bête féroce : un écureuil.

˜

˜

˜

Avis à la population : Applaudissements pour notre bêta lectrice et correctrice Siryanne. Remerciements à Amducias pour ses illustrations de « Petits tracas » à voir sur mon journal dont l'adresse est dispo sur mon profil. Et enfin, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance. En effet, je me suis lâchée sur ce dernier chapitre et une scène peut vous choquer, sauf si vous êtes une bande de perverses ! Dans ce cas, oubliez les excuses et savourez (mais je m'attends à des réactions tout de même !) ! Bonne lecture !

˜

˜

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 5) Severus fait du camping : restons calme.**_

_**˜**_

_**˜**_

_**˜**_

Londres, Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, Etage 6.9, Département des névroses et hystéries en tous genres, une salle d'attente.

Sur la porte de la salle d'attente, une plaque où il est possible de lire : _Dr Guy Toune, Grand guérisseur du Moi Profond, Réalise des doubles de clés à ses heures perdues, Consultations sur rendez-vous, tous les jours de la semaine sauf le Lundi, Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi, Samedi et Dimanche. En cas d'urgence ces jours là, prenez patience ou bien suicidez-vous (S'adresser à l'accueil pour les accessoires : cordes, armes à feu, barbituriques, figues molles…C'est à vos risques et périls, nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de réussite ou quasi-réussite). Tarifs : indéterminés, suivant la tête du client, heu…du patient._

Dans la salle d'attente, se trouvent cinq personnes.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Directeur de Poudlard.

Etat mental : sénilité suspectée mais jamais prouvée.

Passion : idolâtre les friandises et Ninja Miss Teigne.

Son rêve : devenir une baguette magique à la réglisse pour être sucé toute la journée.

**Neville Londubat** : élève de Poudlard.

Surnom : Pisseux Gonzalez.

Passion : idolâtre la poitrine à Granger.

Son rêve : être à la place des sous-vêtements de Granger.

**Machin** : élève virtuel de Poudlard.

Origine : sort de l'esprit brumeux et alcoolisé de l'auteur.

Passion : idolâtre le moldu Julien Lepers.

Son rêve : sucer toute la journée des baguettes magiques à la réglisse.

**Hermione Granger** : élève studieuse de Poudlard.

Caractéristiques principales : phobie des peignes, sent la petite fille négligée.

Passion : idolâtre les jantes en alu et Johnny Hallabonyday.

Son rêve : devenir le Maître du Monde ou alors, apprendre à jouer au tarot.

**Severus Snape** : Professeur des Potions à Poudlard, Désigné volontaire pour remplacer, au balai levé, le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus.

Mensurations selon ses dires (Over average): 18,98cm par 5,52 (chaque millimètres compte) en présence de Miss Chaudron 1996 (ne pas se tromper de sens pour les mesures).

Mensurations réelles (Under average) : 10 par 2 en activité solitaire.

Passion : Lui.

Son rêve : se réincarner en pâquerette fuchsia.

Donc, tout ce petit monde attendait patiemment que le Dr. Toune daigne s'occuper d'eux. Chacun, afin de passer le temps, s'était trouvé une activité.

Albus tentait vainement de corrompre la secrétaire pour qu'elle lui refile une sucette normalement réservée aux enfants sages. Neville, pour changer, matait la poitrine de Granger, pendant que cette dernière expliquait à Machin les techniques d'insémination artificielle chez les bovins. Ce dernier (Machin pas le bovin), face aux flots de paroles de sa collègue, se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir apporté de figues avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir s'éclipser pour aller en chercher à l'accueil. Quant à Severus Snape, il s'exerçait, aidé de la plante verte qui lui faisait face, au lancer de regards sataniques.

Ils furent interrompus par l'ouverture intempestive de la porte du bureau du Docteur Toune. Ce dernier, grand, la soixantaine bien entamée, le cheveux court et hirsute, une barbe de plusieurs jours poivre et sel, le front dégarni et les lunettes posées sur ledit front et non sur son nez, les invita à entrer. (1)

Ils se levèrent tous et pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

− Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, les invita Toune en désignant un sofa et en prenant place dans son fauteuil, un bloc-notes dans les mains.

Ils acceptèrent tous l'invitation du Docteur et s'installèrent sur le divan.

Suite à cela, le silence se fit. Il fut rompu par le spécialiste en névroses et hystéries en tous genres.

− Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous. (Tout le monde lui répond par un sourire, excepté Severus Snape qui croise les bras. Détail qui n'échappe pas au guérisseur qui gribouille quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. Severus grogne en le voyant faire. Le docteur regribouille. Severus se renfrogne. Albus jubile intérieurement). Bien, continua-t-il, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, aujourd'hui ?

− Nous savons surtout à cause de _qui_, le coupa Severus, en lançant vers Albus, son regard satanique numéro cinq (celui où il écarquille des yeux).

− En effet, vous êtes ici à la demande du Professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier a jugé cette séance utile, suite à divers évènements qui se sont déroulés récemment et impliquant les personnes ici présentes.

Machin lèva le doigt.

− Oui ?

− Je suis profondément navré, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fais ici ? s'étonna Machin.

− Vous êtes ?

− Monsieur Machin.

− Ah ! C'est vous ! Figurez-vous que l'on a reçu une lettre pour vous, avant votre arrivée, dit le Dr Toune en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour aller la chercher. Tenez, fit-il à Machin en lui tendant la lettre et en se rasseyant.

Machin, surpris, comme le reste de ses compagnons de jeu, décacheta la lettre et commença à la lire dans sa tête :

« _Je sais que tu es là pour rien._

_Ne m'en veux pas, je t'aime bien, c'est tout._

_En plus t'as un nom rigolo et j'adore te torturer !_

_Signé :_

_L'auteur de cette histoire navrante._ »

Après sa lecture, Machin, replia la lettre et, sans dire un mot, la mit dans sa poche.

− Alors ? s'enquit Hermione.

− Sans commentaires, lui répondit Machin.

− Avant que nous débutions la séance, je voudrais vous faire part de certaines règles à respecter. Premièrement, tout ce que vous direz dans ce bureau, ne sortira pas d'ici. Deuxièmement, quand une personne a la parole, vous la laissez terminer sans l'interrompre. Et enfin, troisièmement, les menaces de mort, les coups, ou tout autre agissement nocif, sont prohibés. Respect, Ecoute, et Tolérance seront les maîtres mots de cette séance. Est-ce bien clair, entre vous et moi ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Severus Snape qui, toujours les bras croisés, détourna le regard (pas satanique cette fois-ci) poussant Le Dr. Toune à gribouiller sur son carnet. Severus resta stoïque face à cette nouvelle agression.

− Parfait ! s'exclama le spécialiste. Nous pouvons commencer ! Miss Granger, si nous démarrions par vous ?

− Si vous voulez, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire, Docteur.

− Il semblerait, selon votre Directeur, Miss Granger, que vous soyez en perpétuel conflit, avec le Professeur Snape ? Et cette situation s'est encore un peu plus dégradée depuis votre sortie (il regarde ses notes) en campaingue sauvage, non ?

Hermione souffla et croisa, elle aussi, les bras. Le Dr. Guy Toune ne gribouilla pas. Snape le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

− Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Hermione.

− Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus, Miss ? Quel est, selon vous, le fait qui a déclenché cette haine viscérale éprouvée envers votre Professeur ?

− Il est zoophile, lâcha nonchalamment Hermione.

A ces mots, Albus faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers, Londubat ferma et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, Machin réprima un éclat de rire, le médecin fit les yeux ronds, et Severus Snape s'emporta violemment.

− NON MAIS, ÇA NE VA PAS GRANGER ? QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND DE RACONTER DES INSANITÉS PAREILLES ? VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE, GRANGER !

− JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE, PROFESSEUR ! le suivit Hermione. JE VOUS AI PARFAITEMENT ENTENDU CETTE NUIT LÀ !

− MAIS DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS, GRANGER ?

− VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU VOS GEMISSEMENT LASCIFS AU MILIEU DE LA NUIT, PROFESSEUR ? VOUS AVEZ ABUSÉ DE CET ÉCUREUIL !

Severus Snape ne sut pas quoi rétorquer. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le campement ; quelques jours plus tôt ; milieu de la nuit ; sous la tente de Severus Snape.

Thérèse Scourge n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle restait là, à la lueur de la lampe torche, les yeux grands ouverts, et écoutait ses compagnons de chambre ronfler gaiement.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Beaucoup.

Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'occuper.

Une idée traversa son esprit.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Puis elle se laissa glisser sous les couvertures.

Severus Snape, réveillé par une activité suspecte, localisée en dessous de sa taille, écarquilla soudainement les yeux, puis leva doucement les couvertures.

− Non mais, je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, Thérèse ! chuchota Snape sur un ton légèrement paniqué.

Thérèse, dérangée par le Professeur, releva la tête.

− Je crois que cela se passe d'explications, non ?

− Vous êtes complètement fondue, Thérèse ! Veuillez arrêter ceci immédiatement ! ordonna Severus.

Mais Thérèse ne l'écouta pas et retourna à sa tâche. Severus Snape voulut protester mais, taraudé par une trop longue existence faite d'abstinence, céda finalement sous les caresses expérimentées de la vieille dame, et se laissa aller, sous le regard libidineux du petit écureuil qui venait de se réveiller.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le Professeur Snape, préférant passer pour un ami intime des personnes âgées plutôt que des animaux, se calma et confessa :

− Vous faites erreur, Granger. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'écureuil.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Sauf celui du Dr Toune. Ce dernier écrivait comme un malade sur son carnet.

− Vous voulez dire que vous avez couché avec Madame Scourge ? se railla Hermione. Mais c'est ignoble ! C'est pire que l'écureuil, ça ! Baaaaah !

− Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, intervint amicalement Albus en retenant Snape par le bras, en lui évitant ainsi d'aller en coller une à Hermione. Le Professeur Snape a seulement eu un moment d'égarement. Parfois, dans un moment de faiblesse, nous pouvons agir sans réfléchir et sans penser aux conséquences, continua Dumbledore, le regard dans le vague. Je compte sur votre discrétion pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas, mes enfants, fit-il en se reprenant.

Les élèves, non sans regrets, acceptèrent de se taire. La séance pouvait continuer.

− Ceci est très intéressant, fit le Dr Toune en relevant le nez de son bloc et en regardant Snape, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse. Passons à vous, Monsieur Londubat ! Je vous écoute.

− Heuuuuuuu, hésita-t-il.

− Haaaaaaa, rajouta Hermione.

− Hiiiiiiiiiiii, dit Machin.

Alors qu'Albus allait s'y mettre à son tour, sa tentative fut avortée par le sans-gêne du spécialiste.

− Cela va continuer encore longtemps ?

− C'est exactement la question que je me posais, ironisa Severus d'un ton las.

Toune se jeta sur son carnet.

Snape encaissa mais ses yeux se plissèrent. Il envoyait mentalement deux Avada Kedavra vers l'homme.

Ce fut un échec.

− Alors, Monsieur Londubat ? Le Directeur m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez, heu…, comment dire…une peur intestinale du Professeur Snape.

− Ridicule ! s'exclama Severus. Je ne ferais de mal à personne !

− PERMETTEZ-MOI DE DIRE QUE VOUS ÊTES UN MENTEUR, PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! rugit Neville.

Snape ne répondit pas. Il était de nouveau dans ses pensées.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le campement, quelques jours auparavant, l'après-midi, suite au jet dans la rivière du portoloin.

Thérèse venait de se jeter sur Neville. Elle fut suivie par le reste des élèves ainsi que de Snape. Ce dernier, son instinct de mangemort refaisant surface, prit les « tortures en mains ».

− Plaquez-le au sol ! Il ne faut plus qu'il bouge !

− LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurla inutilement Neville.

Il fut bientôt plaqué au sol et, effrayé, regardait son Professeur s'avancer vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, et brandissant une bûche, d'un diamètre relativement raisonnable.

− Alors, Londubat ? Qui a peur du grand méchant Severus, murmura Snape avec un regard satanique (le numéro 2 : celui où on distingue une lueur de sadisme).

− NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

− Quel est ce doux parfum qui vient à moi, Londubat ? Serait-ce celui de la peur ?

− PITIÉÉÉÉ ! sanglota Neville.

− TENEZ-LE BIEN MES AMIS ! ordonna Severus. CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGEZ ! hurla-t-il en fonçant, avec la bûche, vers sa victime.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

− Cette histoire m'a coûté une molaire ! s'indigna Neville faisant sortir Snape de ses rêveries.

− Boaah ! Une molaire ! Vous savez combien vous me coûtez en chaudrons, Londubat ?

− Vous ne les payer même pas de votre poche les chaudrons !

− Là n'est pas la question Londubat ! Cela représente un coût pour mon moral ! C'est une question de principes !

− DE PRINCIPES ! ALORS SOUS LE PRETEXTE QUE JE FAIS FONDRE DES CHAUDRONS, CELA VOUS DONNE LE DROIT DE ME…

− SILEEEENCE ! cria Toune mettant fin à la dispute. Vous oubliez les règles, Messieurs ! Je ne peux vous laisser les transgresser plus longtemps ! Essayez de vous calmer, je vous prie !

Tout le monde se tut, surtout Snape. Apparemment, son silence était différent de celui des autres, car après l'avoir regardé, le spécialiste s'empressa de marquer quelque chose sur son carnet.

− Très bien, reprend le Dr Toune. A vous Professeur Dumbledore.

− Moi ! s'étonna Albus.

Un rapide sourire se fit voir sur le visage de Snape. Toune nota.

− Oui, vous. Il semblerait que vous preniez un certain plaisir à voir votre subalterne souffrir. Me tromperais-je ?

− Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Docteur ! fit Snape.

− Cette idée est ridicule ! J'apprécie énormément Severus !

− Je ne dis pas le contraire, Professeur Dumbledore, se défendit le médecin. Mais avouez que votre attitude envers lui est des plus contradictoire. Non ? Il n'a qu'à vous voir à cet instant.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− D'un côté vous l'empêchez de tuer Miss Granger, mais de l'autre côté, vous vous délectez lors de ses emportements.

− Je ne me délecte en aucune façon !

− Vous mentez Albus. Vous me l'avez pratiquement avoué.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le campement ; quelques jours plus tôt ; le lendemain de leur arrivée ; Snape, en compagnie d'Albus, apprend à pêcher à ses élèves

− Voici ce que l'on appelle, chez les moldus, une canne à pêche, fit Snape. Je viens de la fabriquer.

− Ça se voit, murmura Machin.

− Pour cela, continua Snape, j'ai pris une branche, d'une longueur approximative de 9,84 pieds. Puis j'y ai attaché une ficelle d'environ 16,40 pieds. Et ceci sans instrument de mesure. Au bout de cette ficelle, j'y ai collé un Ballongomme.

− Excusez-moi, Professeur ? l'interrompit Granger.

− Quoi ?

− Vous comptez vraiment attraper un poisson avec du chewing-gum ?

− Oui, pourquoi ?

− Vous vous croyez dans un dessin animé, Professeur ?

− Un quoi ?

− Un dessin animé, Professeur. Il s'agit d'un film réalisé à partir d'une succession de dessins. Il est généralement destiné aux enfants. Cela les amuse beaucoup.

− Vous trouvez que je vous amuse, Granger ?

− Je n'ai pas dit cela, Monsieur. Je disais juste que c'était utopique que de vouloir attraper un poisson avec un bout de chewing-gum, Professeur.

− Comment ça, « utopique » ?

− Ben par utopique je voulais di−

− J'AVAIS COMPRIS GRANGER ! VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR UN IMBECILE OU QUOI ?

− Non, Professeur.

− ET VOUS REPONDEZ EN PLUS ! HORS DE MA VUE, INSOLENTE !

Hermione ne voulant pas faire de scandale en présence de son Directeur, s'exécuta. Ce dernier, les yeux pétillants, lui fit un sourire quand elle passa devant lui. Ceci n'échappa pas à Severus Snape, qui demanda à Albus une entrevue en privée. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent alors du groupe d'élèves.

− Vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie, Albus ?

− De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ? fit innocemment Albus.

− Du sourire que vous avez fait à Granger !

− Oh ! Ça !

− Parfaitement ! Ça !

− Ce n'était rien, rassurez-vous, Severus.

− Non ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Vous vous foutiez de moi !

− Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je trouve que vous dramatisez, Severus.

− Que je dramatise ! fit Snape incrédule. Vous sapez mon autorité et vous trouvez que je dramatise ! Et en plus, vous essayez de me ridiculiser devant mes élèves !

− Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, pour cela, murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

− Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

Cependant, Snape et Dumbledore furent dérangés par les cris de Thérèse Scourge.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

− Il se peut que votre caractère sanguin me divertisse, admit Dumbledore. Mais c'est sans méchanceté aucune, Severus !

− Tu parles ! grogna Snape en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le sofa.

− Et si nous en venions à vous, Professeur Snape, demanda le Dr Guy Toune. (Il regarda quinze pages de notes). Vous me semblez, je dois l'avouer, le sujet le plus _intéressant_. Je vous écoute, Professeur.

− Je n'ai strictement rien à vous dire, articula Severus. Je vais très bien.

− Permettez-moi d'en penser le contraire, Professeur.

− Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire cela, _Docteur_ ?

− Il n'y a qu'à voir la relation que vous entretenez avec les bûches, _Professeur_.

− Je vous demande pardon ! fit Snape choqué.

− Je m'explique. Ne pensez-vous pas que, suite aux dires de Monsieur Londubat, votre utilisation de la bûche pour frapper ce jeune homme, révèle chez vous une homosexualité latente doublée d'un désir de contrôle intense sur les êtres qui vous entourent ?

− JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! vociféra Snape en bondissant de sa place, prêt à se jeter sur le médecin.

− Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi vous vouliez acheter du lubrifiant au supermarché, hein ? tenta de la piéger Hermione.

− J'AI LA PEAU SÈCHE, GRANGER ! C'EST UN TRÈS BON HYDRATANT !

− MON ŒIL !

− JE NE SUIS PAS GAY, se répéta Snape.

− SILEEENCE ! hurla à son tour le Dr Toune. Cela suffit maintenant ! Chacun reprend sa place !

Un ange passa, le temps de laisser les esprits échauffés se refroidir.

− Admettons que vous ne soyez pas gay, Professeur.

− Je ne suis pas gay ! J'ai couché avec Thérèse ! Si ce n'est pas une preuve, ça ! baragouina Severus

− Bon, d'accord ! Vous n'êtes pas gay ! fit le docteur, peu convaincu. Changeons de sujet, si vous le voulez bien ?

Severus donne immédiatement son accord.

− J'ai la vague impression, Professeur Snape, que vous avez développé une certaine animosité envers Albus Dumbledore ?

− Ce n'est pas faux, déclara Severus.

Surpris que son patient soit d'accord avec lui, le spécialiste continua.

− Pouvez-vous allez plus loin dans vos propos, Professeur ?

− Il a tué Baisouille ! lâcha Severus.

− QUI ?

− Mon écureuil, se confia Snape.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le campement, quelques jours auparavant ; le lendemain de leur arrivée ; Dumbledore et Snape étaient en train de discuter quant ils furent alertés par les cris de Thérèse.

− Au secours, Professeur Snape! hurlait Thérèse. Venez vite !

Snape, suivi de Dumbledore, accoururent en direction des cris. Thérèse, maintenant entourée par les élèves eux aussi intrigués par ses cris, se tenait devant la tente de Snape.

− Que se passe-t-il Thérèse ? demanda précipitamment Severus aussitôt arrivé.

− Baisouille s'étouffe ! paniqua la vieille dame.

En regardant à l'intérieur de sa tente, Severus put constater qu'elle disait vrai.

L'écureuil, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux révulsés, le poil terne, les pattes de devant serrant son petit cou, et au rythme d'horribles convulsions, poussait des petits cris rauques.

Snape, dans une tentative désespérée, attrapa l'animal et le secoua frénétiquement la tête vers le bas.

La bête recracha quelque chose.

Mais il était trop tard, Baisouille avait succombé.

A côté du corps sans vie, la cause de cette agonie fatale.

Un bonbon à la camomille.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

− Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je m'excuse, Severus ? demanda tristement l'assassin.

− Je l'ignore Albus. Je l'appréciais tellement.

− N'a-t-il pas eu un bel enterrement, hein ? Toute l'école était présente. Et puis, vous vous connaissiez seulement depuis une nuit, Severus.

− Je sais, mais quelle nuit, Albus !

− AH ! AH ! JE LE SAVAIS ! VOUS ÊTES UN ZOOPHILE ! s'emporta Hermione.

− VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS MARRE, GRANGER ?

− SEVERUS A RAISON, MISS GRANGER ! LÂCHEZ-LUI LE MANCHE !

− JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER À HERMIONE SUR CE TON, MONSIEUR ! s'incrusta Neville.

− NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI ARRIVE A CELUI-LA ? T'AS UN PROBLEME, PISSEUX GONZALEZ ?

− STOOOOOOOOOP ! s'interposa Guy Toune.

− NON MAIS, DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ?

− C'EST MON BUREAU ICI ! ALORS QUAND JE VOUS DIS DE LA FERMER, VOUS LA FERMEZ !

− JE VOUS DECONSEILLE DE VOUS ADRESSER COMME CELA A MON SUPERIEUR !

− JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEU−

Mais Guy Toune fut brutalement coupé par Severus Snape, qui venait de lui mettre un coup de boule.

Conséquences : un nez cassé pour Snape et un coma pour le médecin.

Tout le monde s'était calmé et regardait le corps gisant sur le sol.

− Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Machin en donnant des petits coups dans le corps avec la pointe de sa chaussure.

− Ne choyez pas ridicule, Machin ! répondit Snape la main sur son nez en sang.

− Nous devrions peut-être quitter cet endroit, non ? conseilla Hermione.

− Excellente idée, Miss Granger ! approuva Dumbledore.

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement sur la secrétaire. Celle-ci, ayant entendu des cris puis un profond silence, avait voulu en savoir un peu plus. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant le corps de son chef (et amant) étendu sur le sol, entouré par le petit groupe.

Elle fit vite la relation et commença à pousser des cris hystériques, en criant à l'assassin.

Paniquant, les protagonistes de cette sombre affaire s'enfuirent, avant l'arrivée de la sécurité.

Au passage, Albus Dumbledore n'oublia pas de prendre une sucette.

Il tenait sa revanche sur les enfants sages.

˜

˜

˜

˜

Fin

˜

˜

˜

description de mon ophtalmo !

GSPR que vous avez aimé! Personnellement je suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre. C'est un de mes préfèrés!lol!

Merci énormément pour avoir lu cette histoire!

Bisous!

Si vous voulez laisser une review, n'hésitez pas! Je suis preneuse!lol!


	9. Ben ça promet!

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je n'ai même pas Severus ! La vie est injuste !

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie de type humoristique. Du moins je l'espère ! Fait suite à « Severus va au supermarché et au camping».

˜

˜

Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier **Zazaone** pour avoir accepter d'être ma bêta lectrice et de corriger ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur son LJ pis, je voudrais dire que j'ai ouvert un blog consacré à Severus Snape. .Y'a pas grand-chose encore mais ça se remplira avec le temps. Il y a notamment une histoire originale intitulée Severus Snape : sa vie, son œuvre. Pour résumer, je dirais que c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! loool ! Pour finir, suite à l'interdiction par feufeunet d'interdire les RAR, j'ai décidé qu'à l'avenir je répondrai à vos review sur mon LJ. Mais pour cette fois-ci, vous les trouverez à la fin du chapitre ! Vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.

˜

˜

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un Moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 1) Severus se marie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !**_

˜

˜

˜

Albus Dumbledore, le nez aquilin, le cheveu blanc et la lunette en demi-lune, venait de pénétrer dans le pub « A la tête de Sanglier ». Ce dernier, constitué d'une pièce unique, sombre et très sale, dégageait une forte odeur de bouc. L'ambiance battait son plein dans le pub. En effet, les clients se trouvaient au nombre de un.

L'illustre Directeur, après avoir lancé un regard circulaire, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. En passant devant le comptoir, il jeta un œil au barman qui tenait dans les mains un verre et un torchon à la propreté douteuse. Le vieil homme à l'air grincheux, en croisant le regard d'Albus, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de secouer la tête de dépit, faisant ainsi apparaître un sourire discret sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Il laissa le barman qui venait de cracher dans le verre et qui entreprenait de le « nettoyer » énergiquement avec le bout de tissu, et rejoignit le client assis à une table en train de siroter son verre.

Ce dernier ne dérogeait pas aux habitudes prises par les clients du Pub. Si certains dissimulaient leur visage en portant une capuche ou un voile, lui, tentait d'être plus original, ce qui n'est pas forcément synonyme de discrétion. En effet, l'homme, était coiffé d'un magnifique bonnet péruvien multicolore avec pompons et portait d'énormes lunettes noires qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Et c'est avec beaucoup de nervosité que le client regarda Albus Dumbledore s'asseoir à sa table.

Le silence fut rapidement rompu par le Directeur.

− Professeur, nous devons discuter de−

− Chuuuut, l'interrompit l'homme en lui faisant signe de baisser le ton. Parlez moins fort ! On pourrait nous entendre ! continua le client en jetant des regards apparemment inquiets autour de lui.

− Mais nous sommes SEULS dans le bar ! chuchota Dumbledore avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

− Et lui ! fit l'homme semblant montrer du doigt quelqu'un situé sur sa gauche.

− Je ne vois personne de ce côté là! s'impatienta Albus. Vous devriez retirer ces lunettes, continua-t-il, elles vous empêchent de voir correctement.

− Je veux parler du barman, expliqua l'homme sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Ce dernier s'arrêta d'astiquer pour lancer un regard interrogateur aux deux hommes. Il se fixa sur Dumbledore dont les yeux semblaient le supplier et vouloir dire: « Sors ou on n'en finira jamais ». Le barman ayant compris le message sans qu'aucunes paroles n'eurent à être prononcées, et non sans marmonner quelques propos faisant intervenir un balai, un Professeur, et une partie de son anatomie, alla dans l'arrière salle en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte en signe de désapprobation totale.

− Ecoutez Severus−

− Chuuuuuuut ! Ne prononcez pas mon nom Monsieur le Directeur !

− Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Albus un peu interloqué.

− Car je suis ici incognito voyons ! Ce déguisement ingénieux en est la preuve ! Mes années de service en tant que mangemort auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ont beaucoup appris. Et notamment l'art du camouflage, fit-il fièrement en tâtonnant à la recherche de son verre.

− Permettez-moi de rester sceptique, le contredit le Directeur en approchant le verre de la main de Snape. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler de cela, poursuivit-il en regardant Severus porter le verre à ses lèvres, avec une légère mou de dégoût. Vous savez, je serais vous, j'éviterais de boire là-dedans, l'avertit-il en revisualisant le barman en train de nettoyer le verre.

− Vous vouliez me parler de l'incident qui a eu lieu avec le Docteur Toune, Monsieur ? demanda Severus en ignorant une fois de plus la remarque de son Directeur. Le Ministère est encore à ma recherche, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Severus.

− A ce propos, mon Ami, je tenais à préciser que cette situation est complètement ridicule. Personne n'est à votre poursuite et il y a bien longtemps que cette histoire est réglée. Le docteur Toune a, semble-t-il, refusé d'entamer des poursuites à votre encontre.

− Et en quelle honneur ? s'étonna Snape le sourcil relevé.

− Il paraîtrait qu'il ait d'autres chaudrons à astiquer, Professeur. Une vague histoire d'adultère incluant cette infâme secrétaire qui refusait de me donner une sucrerie, expliqua Albus. Mais vous semblez déçu mon Ami.

− Non, pas du tout, mentit Snape contrarié de ne pas être le centre de toutes les attentions. Et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

− C'est à propos de votre poste de remplaçant pour le cours d'Etude des Moldus. J'en suis sincèrement navré, mais nous allons devoir reconduire votre intérim.

A ces mots, la porte du Pub s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Albus lui fit signe de venir à leur table.

− Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, accepta Snape au grand étonnement de l'illustre Directeur.

− Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dumbledore. Vous êtes _sûr_ que cela ne vous dérange en aucune façon ?

− Si je vous le dis, Albus. De toute façon, qui se soucie de ce que peut bien faire un simple Professeur de Potions qui, de plus, a raté une carrière de mangemort pourtant prometteuse, continua Severus amer.

− Il est nécessaire de rajouter une précision, Professeur, dit Albus méfiant.

− Qu'elle est-elle ?

− Et bien, vous ne serez pas seul pour accomplir cette mission, fit Albus en cherchant la femme du regard.

− Et qui à l'honneur de m'accompagner dans cette tâche si _périlleuse_, Monsieur, demandant Snape un peu contrarié.

− Le professeur Trelawney, lui avoua Dumbledore.

− La bigleuse ! s'exclama Severus en renversant accidentellement son verre vide.

− En personne, Professeur. Et vous ne croyez pas si bien dire en la traitant de « bigleuse », mon Ami, continua Dumbledore dans sa barbe. Sibylle ! l'appela Albus, nous sommes ici ! Sur votre droite, fit-il en claquant des doigts. Non, sur votre « autre » droite, Professeur !

Il ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération en voyant le Professeur Trelawney se diriger vers eux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

− Ah, Messieurs ! Je suis ravie de vous voir !

− On ne peut pas dire que se soit réciproq−, tenta Severus avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore à l'aide d'un coup de coude.

− Asseyez-vous, Professeur, l'invita Dumbledore en lui désignant la chaise à côté de Severus. Bien, commença Dumbledore en regardant sa collègue prendre place, je viens de mettre au courant le Professeur Snape de votre future collaboration, Sybille. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, vous aurez en charge la classe d'Etude des Moldus.

− Ne trouvez-vous pas cela excitant, Professeur Snape, s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de son collègue et en se penchant dans sa direction.

− Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, ma chère, débuta Snape en retirant brutalement son bras, je−

− Cela ne nous intéresse pas, Severus, le coupa sèchement Dumbledore. Et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je souhaiterais poursuivre sans craindre d'être interrompu inutilement, Professeur Snape.

Ce dernier, bien que n'appréciant pas la remarque de son supérieur, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

− Je disais donc que vous travaillerez ensemble. Pour ce nouveau cours, vous devrez amener vos élèves assister à un mariage moldu.

− Oh ! Mais j'adore les mariages ! s'écria Trelawney en tapant des mains.

− Génial ! En plus elle aime ça ! bougonna Severus.

− _Severus_, l'avertit Albus entre ses dents. Voici un dossier concernant les futurs mariés. Vous y trouverez leur photo et tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour que ce cours se passe au mieux. En prime, je vous mets cet intéressant livre intitulé « Demain, je me marie…c'est grave Docteur ? » aux éditions Tulamoure.

− Cette femme ne ressemble à rien, constata Severus en examinant les photos du dossier.

− Cela irait peut-être mieux si vous enleviez ces lunettes ridicules, Professeur ! s'exaspéra Dumbledore.

− Faites voir, s'enquit Trelawney.

− Regardez, lui fit Severus en lui tendant le cliché. Vous avez vu sa coiffure ?

− Le Professeur Snape n'a pas tout à fait tort, approuva Sibylle. Et puis, elle n'a aucun goût pour s'habiller, rajouta-t-elle.

Leur attention fut soudainement attirée par des sortes de couinements provenant du côté d'Albus Dumbledore.

− Monsieur le Directeur, firent en chœur les deux professeurs. Vous vous sentez bien ?

− Mais…mais vous pleurez Albus ! s'écria Severus après avoir soulevé ses lunettes et inquiet à la vue du Directeur en train de s'essuyer les yeux avec un bout de manche.

− Oh ! Ce n'est rien mes Amis ! les rassura Dumbledore d'une voix faible. Je suis comme tout le monde vous savez. A moi aussi il m'arrive parfois de craquer nerveusement, expliqua-t-il en reniflant. Mais pour le bien de ma santé mentale, je préfère vous quitter et vous laissez seuls afin d'organiser ce cours, termina-t-il en se levant. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Professeurs.

Puis, l'illustre Directeur quitta le Pub, en laissant ses collègues sans voix.

˜

˜

A suivre…

˜

˜

* * *

RAR : 

DarkMione : Bonjour à vous jeune fille ! T'as été la première a laissé un review pour le chapitre 8 alors je te réponds en premier ! Je suis bien contente qu'il ait été un de tes chap préféré ! Merci pour ton commentaire et gros bisous ! A bientôt peut-être sur msn !

Tan : Merci pour ta review précédente, même si tu dois pô t'en souvenir, depuis le temps ! lol ! La dernière tu souhaitais qu'il y ait un autre chapitre et ton vœu a été exaucé ! J'espère que ce début te plaît. Gros bisous et encore merci !

Calimera : Merci ENORMEMENT pour tes compliments et tes félicitations. Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne me fait pas plaisir surtout venant de toué ! Je te fais de gros gros bisous !

Touone : Dans ta review précédente tu disais qu'à chaque fois que tu voyais marqué Toune tu croyais voir ton nom ! Mdr ! J'en suis sincèrement désolée ! J'ai pô fait exprès ! Mais je promets, sur la tête de Sevychou de ne plus le refaire ! Quoi que…Bisous !

Flo-Fol-Œil : Chère Flo ! Que pourrais-je bien te dire ? Que tu as un surnom de purée ? Naon ! Ca tu le sais déjà ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Et tu as raison, les fanarts sont géniaux ! Je peux dire que je suis bien tombée avec Amducias ! lol ! On ne sait jamais, avec les dingues qui traînent un peu partout ! Je t'embrasse très fort ma Flo !

Siryanne : Merci pour le message très chère Siryanne ! T'as vu, je t'ai pô embêtée pour corriger ce chapitre. J'ai enrôlée plus dingue que toi ! Si si ! C'est possible ! Mais comme tu es très occupée j'ai pô voulu t'ajouter du travail en plus. Je pense à ta petite santé moué ! Gros bisous !

Chrichri45 : Lol ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais tu as dit que cette fic était génialissime ! Ben dis-donc ! Ca fait super plaisir ! J'espère sincèrement que cette suite t'a plu et en espérant que tu laisse encore une petite review ! Des comme ça, j'en veux des tonnes ! Gros Bisous !

La Folleuh : Hé hé hé ! Ma dingue à moi préférée ! Merci pour ce passage des plus intéressant qui confirme ta vraie nature ! lol ! Gros bisous affectueux et tendrissime ! A bientôt !

Bidibou : Yepaaaaaaaaah ! Trop contente que tu sois passée par là toué ! Et extrêmement ravie que cette fic te plaise ! En parlant de fic, la tienne se déroule bien ? Tu vas encore torturer notre petit Sevychou ? Je suis un peu triste quand même, je dois bien l'avouer…on va plus voir Snape quand il était tout p'tit ! Et moi, ben je l'adorais ! chiale Il était si mimi ! Beuheu ! o.O ça fait bizarre de dire ça de Snape ! lol ! Bon je te dis à plus et te remercie beaucoup ! Enorme Bisous !

Kloona Jedusor : Mici ! Mici ! Mici ! Beaucoup pour ton message et tes nombreux compliments ! Dans ta review tu t'inquiétais du fait qu'ils avaient montré qu'ils étaient sorciers devant Thérèse et je te répondrais ceci : c'est vrai mais la vieille en a vu d'autres. Ca glisse sur elle comme je ne sais pas moué, comme une Fanette31 sur une plaque de verglas ! Allez, je te remercie encore et ravie de t'avoir remonté le moral ! Gros gros bisous !

Mélowyn : Ola ! Merci pour ta review ! Je peux remercier Amducias dont les illustrations t'ont poussé à venir lire cette fic ! J'en suis fort ravie ! Et vive les maraudeurs ! Olala ! Tu me pousses à dire des bêtises ! Sev fait la gueule du coup ! Gros bisous baveux !

Amducias : Ouais ! Voici la suite ! GSPR que ça va te donner des idées de dessins ! Y'a pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre, je l'avoue. Mais ça ne tiens qu'à moi d'y remédier ! En tout cas, je vais penser très fort à toué lors de l'écriture ! Tu vas en chier, Am ! Mouahahahaha ! Je te remercie et te fais de gigantesques et bien baveux bisous !

Zazaone : Merci pour ta review Mémé ! Et pour ta fiche auteuze ! T'as vu où cela nous a mené, hein ! A UN ENEMA ! Franchement ! Et t'es fière de toi ! Tss ! Je t'embrasse très fort Ma Mémé ! Et à bientôt ! (t'as vu, je prends des risques je réponds aux review !lol !)

Snappy : Et ben ! On peut dire que tu as de la chance toi ! T'as pas dû attendre longtemps pour avoir un nouveau chapitre ! lol ! Rhoooooo ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait plaisir ta review ! Et quel enthousiasme, énergie et quel compliment surtout ! « C'est la fic la plus marrante que j'ai jamais lue ». J'en rougis ma chère ! En plus tu signe « une fan », j'en rougis encore plus ! Je te dis un ENOOOOOOORME MERCI et te fais mille bisous ! A très bientôt !

Et pour continuer ces RAR, je fais un tir groupé ! Un grand merci à **Areia**, **Thrilmalia**, **Rebecca-Black**, **Aleera la femme de Dracula**, **Mysm**, **Jellyka**, et enfin, **Ricolaaaa** ! Merci pour vos review et vos compliments ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous étouffe de câlins !

Pour finir, je tiens à remercier tous les anonymes et aussi ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris. Bisous !


	10. Le mariage c'est merveilleux

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages (sauf mes inventions) appartiennent à J.K.R. Je n'ai même pas Severus ! La vie est injuste !

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie de type humoristique. Du moins je l'espère ! Fait suite à « Severus va au supermarché et au camping».

˜

˜

Notes de l'auteur : Remercions gentiment Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader et de corriger ce chapitre. Une ola pour Mémézaza !

Je tenais à préciser qu'il s'agira d'un mariage catholique (même si on est en Angleterre, Zaza !) car, ben, heu, je connais que ça ! lol !

Vous trouverez les RAR sur mon LJ, dont l'adresse est disponible sur mon profil.

˜

˜

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un Moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 2) Severus se marie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !**_

˜

˜

˜

L'église du Mont-de-Vénus était, pour la circonstance, bondée à craquer, à tel point que des chaises avaient dû être rajoutées. Les familles respectives, l'ensemble des amis, les témoins, ainsi que le futur époux, attendaient patiemment que la future mariée fasse son entrée. L'attention de l'assistance fut brusquement attirée par des chuchotements provenant de derrière les épaisses portes en bois de l'Eglise. Croyant que la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer, tout le monde se leva et l'organiste entama la marche nuptiale. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement et un visage encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et, selon certaines rumeurs, gras, se fit voir dans l'entrebâillement. Constatant de visu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la mariée, malgré une certaine ressemblance, l'organiste s'arrêta de jouer. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'importune tête. Son propriétaire s'empressa alors de refermer la porte et de nouveaux murmures se firent entendre.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se rouvrit pour laisser place cette fois-ci aux Professeurs Snape et Trelawney, suivis des élèves composant la classe d'Etude des Moldus. Severus Snape, comme tout ex-mangemort qui se respecte, tenta d'être le plus discret possible, mais c'était compter sans la présence de Sibylle Trelawney et la bonne soixantaine de paires d'yeux qui les scrutaient avec étonnement. Il est vrai qu'étant peu habituée à descendre de sa tour, le professeur de divination ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être éblouie par la beauté des lieux et ne cessait d'exprimer son enthousiasme à travers des petits cris d'admiration. Cris qui exaspéraient profondément notre cher Professeur de Potions essayant désespérément de trouver des places libres. Face à l'ampleur des dégâts (le manque de places), Snape fut contraint, avec toute l'amabilité et la courtoisie dont il était capable, autrement dit, un grognement et un regard satanique, de forcer les gens à se serrer afin que lui aussi puisse s'installer confortablement tout en évitant de froisser sa robe. Tel une Zazaone sur son god à manivelle récalcitrant, le sort s'acharnait inexorablement sur Severus Snape. Sa consœur ayant décidé de s'asseoir à sa gauche tandis qu'Hermione Granger s'appropriait la place de droite. Il était pris au piège mais il n'avait point peur. L'homme en avait vu d'autres. Le reste des élèves s'étaient installés juste derrière eux, non sans quelques difficultés venant notamment de personnes aux mises en plis violette, issues du troisième âge voire du quatrième. Comme quoi, quand on veut, on peut faire de la place pour les autres. Après tout, les déambulateurs et les fauteuils roulants n'avaient qu'à être garés à l'extérieur.

Snape était sur le point de sortir un parchemin dans le but de commencer son cours quand un vieil homme à béret, assis en face de lui, se retourna dans sa direction et lui tint à peu près ce langage.

− T'es qui, toi !

Bien que surpris dans un premier temps par le ton brusque et familier du vieux Monsieur, le Professeur de potions ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui répondit de sa voix la plus calme.

− Je me prénomme Severus−

− Tu sors d'où ! T'es de la famille ! Pourquoi t'étais pas à la mairie ! Pourquoi t'as les cheveux sales ! le questionna-t-il de nouveau en lui coupant la parole.

Tout comme ses chaudrons, Snape commençait à bouillir. Malgré tout, après un discret soupir d'agacement, il consentit à satisfaire la curiosité de l'ancêtre moldu.

− Nous n'étions pas à la mairie, car, à cause de certaines personnes dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais qui se reconnaitront, surtout celles situées sur ma gauche, nous avons raté le premier port−

− Transport ! le coupa Hermione. Le premier transport Monsieur, à savoir l'avion.

− C'est exact Miss Granger. Et pour répondre à votre autre question, continua-t-il en s'adressant de nouveau au vieil homme, je n'ai en aucune façon les cheveux sales !

Le vieillard, peu convaincu par les propos de Severus, se leva puis se pencha sur Snape afin de réaliser un frottage capillaire énergique avec sa main rugueuse. Constatant l'état effroyable de cette dernière, le vieil homme ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire railleur édenté à un Snape décoiffé et encore sous le choc de cette intrusion dans son intimité. Profitant de ce moment d'absence neuronale, le moldu, après s'être rassis, continua son interrogatoire.

− Alors, Severus l'Adipeux, t'es de la famille ?

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Snape se dit qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas mettre fin aux jours de l'ancien devant tant de témoins. Même si, le fait de se trouver déjà dans une église aurait facilité ses funérailles. Severus prit donc sur lui.

− Oui, je suis bien de la famille, admit Snape. Je suis un parent éloigné.

− Très éloigné même, s'autorisa à rajouter Granger.

− Aaaaah, je vois, s'exclama le vieil homme. T'es pas le fils à l'autre qu'on n'a plus vu depuis longtemps ? Comment qui s'appelle déjà ? Mildiou ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !...Glandus ! Ouais, c'est ça ! T'es le fils Glandus ? Ca serait étonnant quand même !

− Celui-là même, céda Snape.

− Ben ça alors ! Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama le vieux.

− Quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'emporta légèrement Severus.

− Ben, aux dernières nouvelles, il était quand même parti en Amérique avec le fils Touchela! T'es homo toi aussi ?

− JE NE SUIS PAS GAY , hurla Snape en bondissant de sa chaise. J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC THÉRÈSE!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Professeur. Ce dernier, réalisant la situation, préféra se rasseoir calmement comme si de rien n'était, toujours en évitant de froisser sa robe.

− En tout cas, si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, lui proposa l'homme en lui tendant une carte prise dans sa poche. Je suis à la retraite depuis bel lurette, mais je peux encore aider ! Et tous ces mômes, ils sortent d'où ?

Snape lui prit la carte des mains et la lut : Maurice Patchouli, _Psychiatre_.

Hermione Granger qui avait également lu la carte, sentit son Professeur se crisper et tenta de désamorcer la situation.

− Nous sommes ses élèves, Monsieur. Le Professeur Sna…heu…Glandus, hésita-t-elle, nous a amené ici afin que l'on étudie scientifiquement ce fait social qu'est le mariage.

− C'est exact, je suis suçologue, continua Snape fièrement.

− Vous voulez certainement dire _sociologue_, le corrigea Hermione. A moins que vous n'ayez passé l'examen d'admission SASU-CE qui fait la fierté de certaines secrétaires dans notre chère Administration, Professeur. (1)

− Si vous préférez, Granger. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, Monsieur, je souhaiterai débuter mon cours, fit Snape sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

Le vieil homme se retourna alors et Snape en profita pour déchiqueter avec frénésie sa carte en petits morceaux. Puis, il sortit enfin son parchemin.

− Bien, nous pouvons définir cet agissement grotesque qu'est le mariage comme étant un acte solennel par lequel un homme et une femelle établissent une union dont les conditions, les effets et la dissolution, Merlin en soit loué, cela est encore possible, sont régis par les dispositions juridiques en vigueur dans leur pays. Il s'agit aussi de l'un des sept sacrements de l'Eglise catholique. Il existe donc d'un côté le mariage civil et de l'autre le mariage religieux. Comme vous avez pu le constater, grâce à l'aide inestimable apportée par votre pseudo-Professeur de divination, nous avons raté la première étape.

− Je ne suis pas entièrement fautive, Professeur, tenta de se défendre Trelawney.

− Vous avez remarqué ces magnifiques vitraux, Professeur ? lui demanda Snape en les désignant du doigt.

Trelawney, encore sous le charme des lieux, s'empressa de les examiner. Sa ruse réussie, Snape put continuer et sortit une photographie.

− Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette photographie moldue, n'importe quelle femelle, malgré un physique absolument ingrat, a la faculté de se marier. Certains hommes ne semblent pas difficiles ou alors sont poussés par un fort, et je dois l'avouer, incompréhensible désir, de ne pas rester seul quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.

− Personnellement, je trouve cette jeune femme très belle, Professeur, le contredit Hermione. Elle a comme un petit air d'une actrice moldue.

− Ridicule Granger ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

− Et pourquoi donc ! s'indigna Hermione.

− Pour clairvoyance inversée, Granger !

− Quelqu'un a parlé de voyance, s'enquit Trelawney.

− Vous avez notez les couleurs resplendissantes des différentes fresques, Professeur ? tenta Severus. Et une fois de plus, sa collègue, partit en contemplation laissant ainsi Snape tranquille. Chaque famille a son lot de Sang-de…heu…de phénomènes, poursuivit Snape. Par exemple, vous avez celle qui met un grand chapeau, empêchant ainsi les personnes derrière elle, de bien voir. Bien sûr, la dame au grand chapeau se met toujours au premier rang. Ou alors elle a une coiffure effroyable. N'est-ce pas Granger ?

− Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, Professeur, s'indigna-t-elle en tentant vainement de remettre une mèche à sa place.

− Voyez-vous tous la femme, là-bas, qui tire la tronche comme si on lui avait volé sa potion de rajeunissement ? C'est normal, il s'agit de la belle-mère de la future mariée. Vous trouverez sur votre droite, les amis du futur marié. Nous pouvons affirmer que ce sont des gens corrects. Contrairement aux amis de la future épousée que Monsieur déteste forcément. Par contre, et nous le comprenons, ses amieuh sont les bienvenues.

− Tss, c'est typique des hommes cette attitude, constata hargneusement Hermione.

− Sincèrement Granger, qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez aux hommes ? ironisa Snape.

− Je l'avoue, Professeur. Je n'en connais pas autant que votre père, rétorqua son élève.

− Encore 10 points en moins, Granger. On ne dit pas de mal de _ma_ _famille_, se vengea Snape. Ensuite, nous trouvons le beau-frère. Ce dernier est quelqu'un d'utile et toujours prêt à vous aider. Lui seul ne rechignera pas à vous prêter main forte lors de vos déménagements. Lui seul vous aidera à porter vos affaires les plus encombrantes, jusqu'au cinquième étage sans cette invention moldue nommée généralement ascenseur. Il est donc nécessaire d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec lui. Un bémol toutefois, vous ne pourrez pas empêcher qu'une certaine compétition naisse entre le mari et le frère de la mariée. C'est génétique, chacun voulant toujours être le meilleur quelque soit la situation.

− Cela ne concerne pas seulement le marié et son beau-frère, Professeur, intervint Trelawney avant d'être distraite par Snape qui lui fit noter la présence d'intéressants détails sur certaines statues.

− Je terminerai ma présentation par un être qui mérite toute votre attention : l'ex. L'ex peut-être en premier lieu celui de Madame. Il s'agit d'un être abject qui ne cesse de faire des private jokes avec votre femme et que, bien évidemment, vous ne comprenez pas. Il est séduisant, à le teint hâlé, gagne énormément d'argent. Vous tenterez tout au long de votre mariage, d'une part, d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi votre femme vous a choisi VOUS et d'autre part, par tous les moyens, de l'éliminer de la vie de votre épouse et ainsi, par la même occasion de la vôtre.

− Cela sent le vécu, non, Professeur ? le questionna, pour changer, Hermione.

− De quoi je me mêle, Granger ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondors pour atteinte à la vie privée, fit Snape. Enfin, il y a cette personne exquise qui est l'Ex de Monsieur. Bien sûr, elle est blonde et ne rechigne pas à mettre des vêtements mettant en valeur ses atouts féminins. Bien qu'elle ne les comprenne pas toutes, elle rit toujours aux plaisanteries de Monsieur. La mariée la détestera, sans raisons valables il faut le dire. Sûrement parce qu'elle ne comprendra pas leurs private jokes. Je crois avoir fait le tour des principaux personnages, cette cérémonie peut enfin commencer, termina-t-il en rangeant son parchemin.

A ces mots, comme un fait exprès, la musique démarra et les portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrirent.

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

(1) ce concours existe réellement ! Je ne mens pas! (cf LiveJournal de Zazaone)


	11. Pensées bêtes

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages (sauf mes inventions cela va de soit) appartiennent à J.K.R. Je n'ai même pas Severus ! La vie est injuste !

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie. Fait suite à « Severus va au supermarché et au camping».

˜

˜

Notes de l'auteur : Remercions gentiment Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader et de corriger ce chapitre.

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre. J'ai abandonné l'idée de répondre par LJ…car j'aime le risque.

C'est un chapitre spécial « pensées ». D'un côté nous avons la mariée, avec qui nous faisons un peu plus connaissance et de l'autre notre Severus. Cela se passe durant le chapitre précédent que je vous conseille fortement de relire si vous avez peur de ne pas tout comprendre. Cette technique d'enchaînement des pensées vient directement de la fic de Dame Zaza (qui lui vient de Galouz, l'auteuse de « Dumby le bourreau des cœurs »), mais en moins élaborée tout de même.

˜

˜

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un Moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 3) Severus se marie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !**_

˜

˜

˜

Non, mais franchement ! Quelle connerie le mariage ! Qui pourrait être assez tarée pour s'aliéner à un homme qu'on aura tout le temps de voir se décrépir et se ramollir.

Effet de l'attraction terrestre oblige.

Tout qui pendouille ! Du menton jusqu'aux couilles !

Oui ? Qui ?

Moi par exemple ?

Non…pas tarée…bourrée plutôt !

Arf, le génépi de fabrication artisanale (70 degrés, condition sine qua non de qualité) m'a été fatale ce soir là ! Rhaaa ! Et puis ce corset m'étouffe ! Encore une idée de belle-môman et de sa sœur, la connasse au grand chapeau ! On ne voyait qu'elle à la mairie. Elle a quand même failli éborgner quelqu'un avec ! Elles veulent ma peau mais je suis coriace, tel un morpion colonisateur aux pattes arquées, je ne lâcherai pas prise ! J'ai le fiston et je le garderai…mais de là à me marier. Foutu génépi !

_Foutue vie oui ! Et allez ! Encore un cours d'études des moldus à assurer ! Avec la bigleuse en plus ! Non, mais regardez-moi là, celle-là ! On dirait une poule qui a trouvé une fourchette. Insupportable ! Remarquez, comme ça je suis tranquille…mais il y a encore ces satanés élèves. Pas mieux, pas pire…quoique Granger, elle atteint des sommets parfois. Miss-je-sais…Non ! Il faut stopper avec ces surnoms ridicules ! Cela devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et puis, tu as passé l'âge Sev'…tu as vieilli…ça commence même à pendouiller…c'est exécrable…c'est laid…_

C'est vrai, c'est laid ! Ce soir là, mon attitude n'a pas été des plus exemplaires je dois bien l'avouer…enfin, si seulement ce mariage en était la seule conséquence. Elle n'en n'est pas des moindres bien sûr mais, l'autre me semble pourtant bien pire…Ne plus y penser ! Ne plus y penser ! Ne plus y penser !

_N'y pense plus Sev', tu te fais du mal. Ta vie est déjà assez compliquée comme cela sans que tu en rajoutes…oui mais quand même, le sort s'acharne je trouve. Ne plus y penser ! Ne plus y penser ! Ne plus y penser ! Concentre-toi sur autre chose ! Sur ce maudit cours par exemple ! Sur ce mariage ! Ts.s, quelle trollerie ! Encore une idée farfelue de Dumbledore mais puisqu'il faut le faire…bon sang, mais va-t-on enfin trouver des places?.!.! Quoique, une suffirait…toute de même, ça traîne en longueur je trouve !_

Certes, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon mais là, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on roule. Etrange…surtout qu'on n'était même pas à une borne de l'Eglise…C'EST UNE IGNOMINIE! JE ME PLAINDRAI A QUI DE DROIT !...Houla, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'emporter même dans tes pensées ! Et puis je ne supporte pas la voiture, ça me donne des nausées. Ça la fiche mal si je vomis durant la cérémonie…quoique si c'est sur belle-môman, ça mettra un peu d'ambiance ! Madême-j'ai-un-balai-enfoncé-pour-seul-ami…

_Paraître amical ne semble pas être la solution adéquate dans ce genre de situation d'autant plus que j'en suis incapable. Je vais tenter une technique qui a fait ses preuves : un grognement et un regard satanique (qui m'a valu de nombreuses heures d'entraînement devant mon miroir…j'ai même réussi à me faire peur une fois. Mon caleçon s'en souvient…). Essayons sur ces personnes âgées aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange, indéterminée. Et puis, quel est donc tout cet attirail qui prend tant de place ?.!.!_

Un god ?

Non, c'est définitivement un balai qu'elle a d'enfoncé…ou alors…non, ôte-toi cette idée de la tête. Cela devient vraiment glauque !

Merdum ! Un dos d'âne ! J'ai le corset qui a failli péter ! C'est dangereux mildiou ! Et si je blesse quelqu'un dans la voiture hein ? J'imagine déjà les gros titres demain! « **Faits divers** : sur le chemin de l'Eglise, alors que ce jour devait être le plus beau de sa vie, une jeune femme blesse son père à coup d'élastique à corset composant sa robe de mariée. Sous le choc, le papa malheureux gène le chauffeur qui fait une embardée. Bilan : une jante voilée, un canard écrasé. **People** : le mariage de l'année ! Zezette épouse enfin X ! ». Mouais, pas très glorieux tout ça…

_Mon glorieux postérieur peut dorénavant se poser. Mais ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles font? Une agression ! On ose m'assaillir ! Voilà que la Bigleuse et la Décoiffée s'assoient à côté de moi ! Je suis cerné ! Pris en « sandwitch » ! Essaie de garder ton sang-froid Sev'! Vite ! Mets ton visage en position deux : visage neutre. En espérant qu'on ne se soit pas aperçu de ce trouble passager. Bien, apparemment personne n'a remarqué ma mini-panique, je peux commencer mon cours. Mon parchemin ? Mais dans qu'elle poche ai-je bien pu le mettre ? Je ne l'ai pas oublié pourtant, je me souviens l'avoir pris. Ah ! Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé !_

Et bien, il était temps ! Un peu plus et on me faisait attendre ! Quarante minutes pour aller de la mairie à l'église ! Cela aurait été plus vite à pieds ! Bon alors ! Il l'ouvre ou pas la portière ? Je ne vais pas le faire moi-même ! Il se bouge ou quoi le paternel !... Non mais je rêve ! Il s'est endormi ! Il pionce ! Je vais te me le réveiller moi ! Allez hop ! Humpf ! Un coup de pied dans le fauteuil ! Et oui, faut se bouger ! Il fait l'étonné maintenant !

_Pourquoi est-ce que plus rien ne m'étonne ? Hein ? A chaque fois que l'on va dans un endroit, il faut que je tombe sur une personne de ce genre. Tout d'abord au supermarché, heu…mouais, bon, le supermarché il ne t'en reste que quelques vagues souvenirs comme cette fuite en fariot avec une « narnia invisible » collée dans les cheveux. J'étais un peu déconnecté du monde réel...Puis il y a eu le camping ! Avec Thérèse…ce prénom me rappelle une plaisanterie moldue qu'a fait Machin, une fois de retour…quelque chose avec des rires et de la braise…Enfin, passons ! Et puis aujourd'hui, il y a lui ! Cet ancêtre moldu à chapeau plat ! Mais pourquoi me pose-t-il toutes ces questions ! Et qui l'a autorisé à me tutoyer ! Maudit, je le suis…_

Maudite je continue de l'être ! Ce n'est plus possible ! La portière est bloquée maintenant! Mais ils l'ont loué à qui cette bagnole? A un clown ?.! On veut ma mort c'est ça hein?.! Ils auraient pris un corbillard, cela aurait été plus vite, bordel ! Mes petits nerfs, en plus de mon corset, vont craquer si ça continue comme ça ! Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit le Padre?.!.! De passer par l'autre portière au lieu de m'énerver et de m'acharner sur la poignet telle une furie? Ah…heu…bon…il n'a pas tout à fait tort…

_TUE-LE SEV ! ECARTELE-LE ! ETRIPE-LE ! FAIS GICLER SON SANNNNNNG ! DEFEQUE-LUI DANS LA BOUCHE ! Mais en tout discrétion, cela va de soit… Il a osé te toucher Sev' ! Il t'a tripoté les cheveux ! Et tu n'as pas réagi, c'est lamentable ! Le choc sans doute…ou l'âge…tu n'as plus les mêmes réflexes…c'est comme ce…Glandus?.!.!.! Qui c'est celui-là encore ? Oh ! Quelqu'un de leur famille qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis longtemps…Boah ! Allez, va pour être le fils Glandus, il concédera peut-être à me laisser tranquille après et il arrêtera cet interrogatoire qui devient légèrement irritant…tout comme cette odeur qui m'agresse les narines depuis tout à l'heure! C'est peut-être la promiscuité avec ces gens d'un grand âge ? Tout n'est plus si facile à retenir avec le temps…mais ça sent vraiment fort comme…Non ! Pas de pensées répugnantes, Sev ! Mais tout de même, j'ai la forte impression d'humer…_

DE LA MERDASSE ! UN PETIT PAQUET DE CROTTES, ET IL A FALLUT QUE JE MARCHE DEDANS !...Boui.i.i.i.i.n ! Mais pourquoi ! Oui, pourquoua.a.a.a.a ! J'en ai plein les godasses et plein la traîne maintenant ! C'est vraiment immonde ! Et tellement injuste ! Je n'ai pas mérité un tel châtiment ! Je vais nettoyer ça comment maintenant ! Pas avec de l'eau bénite tout de même !...Le mouchoir de poche de père fera l'affaire. Mais ! C'est qu'il ne veut pas me le donner ! Mais lâche ça mildiou ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon héritage ! Il s'agrippe le bougre ! Il est tenace ! Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule toi ?.!.!...Ah ! Ça y est ! Il a enfin libéré son étreinte ! Hé hé hé ! Je lui ai fait peur…je suis impitoyable. Ça me rend toute guillerette…on ne sait pas de quoi je peut être capable, t'a raison mon papou de me prendre au mot…

_Homo ! Il m'a traité d'homo ! Devant tout le monde ! Hé hé hé ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sortir…heu…de lui hurler une riposte imparable : Je ne suis pas gay ! J'ai couché avec Thérèse !...Celle qui rit…Mince ! Décidemment je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cette plaisanterie ! Quand même, s'ils savaient tous qui elle est vraiment…enfin, quand je dis Elle…Bon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce vieux ! Pourquoi je voudrais lui parler ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? En plus, il sent fort ! Oh ! J'ai trouvé d'où venait l'odeur de tout à l'heure... C'est quoi qu'il me tend ? Une carte ? Et pourquoi il me demande d'où sortent tous ces mômes ? En quoi cela le regarde-t-il ? J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que se sont les miens ! Cette idée est vraiment répugnante !...Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette carte ? Pfiou, plus ça va et plus j'ai du mal à lire de près…en plissant les yeux peut-être…hum, oui, ça va mieux…c'est…c'est…UN PSY ! C'EST UN PSY ! JE…JE…SENS QUE ÇA VIENS ! QU'UNE ENVIE DE MEURTRE APPROCHE !...Mais ? De quoi elle se même cette Granger ? Qui lui a demandé de parler ? De me couper dans mon élan assassin ? Quelle rabat-joie celle-là !...Ouais ! Parfaitement ! Je suis Professeur ! Je suis suçologue !...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit le phénomène? Pas suçologue mais so-cio-logue ? Elle aime ça cette sale godiche, me rabattre le caquet dès qu'elle le peut ! Je te maudis sur quinze générations tiens ! C'est ça, amuse-toi ! Prends plaisir à me voir humilié ! Un des ces jours, je vais t'en allonger une moi ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !_

Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! J'en étale plus que j'en enlève ! Si je retrouve le foutu clébard qui a fait ça, je l'empale à coup de piolet !...Ça résiste ! Encore un qui mange des croquettes premier prix !...Je n'aurais pas mieux je crois. Tiens, toi ! Récupère ton mouchoir ! Mais pourquoi il fait cette mine de dégoût? C'est quelque chose de naturel pourtant!...Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu…c'est ça, balance-le dans les rosiers ! Pollueur ! Nuisible ! Communiste ! (1) Exterminateureuh !

_Tchac ! Tchac ! Et tchac ! T'as vu comment je l'ai exterminée ta carte !...Les réjouissances finies, je vais pouvoir enfin commencer cette damnée leçon! Bon alors ! Bla bla bla…agissement grotesque qu'est le mariage…mariage civil et mariage religieux…bla bla bla…première étape ratée à cause de la Trelawney…montrer une photo de moldue-la-moche qui n'est autre que la mariée…bla bla bla…Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dit la Granger? Elle l'a trouve très belle ! M'en vais lui enlever des points ! Non mais quelle idée grotesque !...Reprenons…bla bla bla…chaque famille a son lot de sang-de…DE PHENOMENES ! Fais attention Sev' ! Fais attention ! Ta langue a failli fourcher ! Cela aurait fait mauvais genre…_

Dans le genre, je suis aussi réactif qu'un gastéropode neurasthénique, mon père bat tous les records ! C'est quand tu veux que tu me prends le bras ! Je ne vais pas rentrer toute seule dans l'église ! Ou alors tu passe devant et t'en profite pour faire une double roulade pour amuser la galerie ! Ça évitera qu'ils voient tous ma robe tâchée ! J'en connais une que ça va réjouir…j'entends de là ses moqueries…une nouvelle occasion pour elle de me ridiculiser…on devrait pourtant être solidaire et respectueux les uns envers les autres dans une famille, non ?

_Ah ben, elle est belle ma famille fictive ! Et la Granger qui remue le couteau dans la plaie : « je l'avoue, Professeur. Je n'en connais pas autant que votre père… »…Dix points en moins pour la peine ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaît aux hommes ! Hein ? Cela se voit qu'elle n'a pas connu Emilio…enfin…Thérèse devrais-je dire plutôt...Reprends ton cours au lieu de t'énerver et de partir dans tout un tas de divagations, cela vaudrait mieux. Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui !...Et bla bla bla…le beau-frère qui peut toujours servir…la compétition avec le mari…et enfin, les ex…Hé hé hé ! Granger qui m'a encore donné une occasion de retirer des points à sa maison…ça fait du bien par où ça passe…voilà, voilà…j'ai fini mon cours…je n'ai plus rien à dire…cette cérémonie peut enfin commencer…c'est quand ils le veulent…je peux avoir toute la patience du monde s'il le faut…BON, ÇA DEBUTE OUAIS !.!.!_

Mon père est bien cramponné à mon bras, je reste malgré tout présentable, mon envie de vomir est passée, ma coiffure n'est pas trop moche…il y a bien l'odeur mais avec tous les vieux présents, j'ai un bon alibi…cette cérémonie peut enfin commencer…je le répète encore une fois, ça peut _enfin_ commencer…je respire un grand coup…heu…je n'aurais pas dû, ça sent vraiment fort, j'ai risqué le malaise là…bon, bon, bon, il y a un homme qui est mort comme ça, à force d'attendre…BON, ÇA DEBUTE OUAIS !.!.!

« A ces pensées, comme un fait exprès, la musique démarra et les portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrirent. »

˜

˜

˜

A suivre…

(1) Ne nous fâchons pas, je n'ai strictement rien contre les communistes…

˜

˜

Hé hé hé ! Tout d'abord un tir groupé ! Merci à Mysm, Aleera, Rebecca-Black, Emily Lovegood (Tu me demandais d'où je sortais toutes mes bêtises dans ta review et je te répondrai de mon alcoolisme chronique ! lol ! Plus sérieusement, je suis du genre à me mettre devant ma feuille ou mon ordi et à laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Les idées viennent toutes seules pour ainsi dire) et à Chrichri45 (Ravie de te revoir parmi nous toi ! Tiens, un petit kleenex pour tes larmes de joie ! ) pour vos commentaires tant appréciés et surtout votre fidélité ! J'espère que cette suite hors-norme ne vous a pas trop déçu ! J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews (surtout quand ce sont des compliments, paske bon, qui aime se faire critiquer, hein ? lol !) et je vous embrasse fort ! A bientôt !

Merci d'avoir dit que le vieux psy était bien vu chère Violette. J'aime bien harceler Severus, je l'avoue. J'ai trouvé sympa de faire le coup du vieux, non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre eux mais bon, ils peuvent se permettre plein de chose avec notre cher Professeur ! lol ! Il est du genre à les respecter et à se taire face à toutes ces attaques. Donc, pourquoi se gêner ? Alala ! Zazaone et son énéma ! C'est toute une histoire ça ! Elle ne le lâche jamais ! C'est un vieil ami comme on dit ! lol ! Je ne pensais pas que, le jour où j'ai sorti cette bêtise, cela durerait ! Mais bon, elle n'a pas l'air de trop s'en plaindre donc ça va ! Merci encore et gros bisous !

Je vais très bien La Folleuh ! Merci et toi donc ? Ce mariage te plaît ? Tu remarqueras qu'il n'a toujours pas commencé ! Je ne sais pas encore comment cela va se passer, j'ai seulement quelques vagues idées…je verrai bien ! Les pensées de la mariée t'ont plu ? Elle est du genre gratinée quand même ! Il faut bien le dire ! Ben je te dis merci pis n'hésites pas à reviendre surtout ! Bisous Ma Crevette !

Ma Tendre Amducias, quel plaisir de te voir par ici ! Savais-tu que tes compliments sont ceux qui me font le plus plaisir ? Non ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Ben voilà, c'est dit ! Depuis le 23 juillet 2005, tu es fidèle au poste et je t'en remercie grandement ! Alors ? Les pensées de la mariée ? Elles collent bien à qui tu sais ? Hé hé hé ! Tu avais tellement hâte de lire un nouveau chapitre que j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Si c'est le cas, je te présente mes excuses et te promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! C'est UNIQUE ton histoire que tu me dis ! Je rougis face à un tel compliment ! Et te fais d'énormes bisous ! Et MERCI !

Je devrais peut-être faire référence à tes bottes de dominatrices la prochaine fois, non ? Ça va bien avec tout le reste je trouve…Boah ! J'aime bien moué le coup de la tapette à moche…heu, mouais je ne suis pas vraiment une référence faut dire. Je te rassure très Chère Zaza, il n'y aura pas dans cette réponse d'outrages ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Je sais rester professionnelle et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma bêta readeuse…d'autant plus qu'il faut être assez étrange pour accepter de me bêta readé (non, ceci n'est pas un gros-mots) donc autant te garder le plus longtemps possible. Je te remercie encore et te fais de gros bisous ! Et heu… oui, je vais réviser l'Impératif présent des verbes du 1°groupe…lol ! Ça se voit que c'est un mensonge ?


	12. Quand la machine s'enraye

Disclaimer : parce qu'il le faut, je rappelle au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas encore, que tous les personnages (sauf mes inventions cela va de soit) appartiennent à J.K.R. Je n'ai même pas Severus ! La vie est injuste !

˜

**Joie de Vivre **appartient à** La Folleuh **que je remercie grandement !

˜

˜

Genre : Parodie. Fait suite à « Severus va au supermarché et au camping».

˜

˜

**AVERTISSEMENT **: nous passons de l'habituel T à **M** pour cause de pétage de plombs de l'auteure.

˜

Notes : Remercions gentiment Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader et de corriger ce chapitre.

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre.

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de « Severus se marie » mais aussi de « Petits tracas », l'auteure souhaitant se consacrer à d'autres histoires et puis toutes les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin, non ?

˜

˜

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

˜

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un Moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 4) Severus se marie ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !**_

˜

˜

˜

_« A ces pensées, comme un fait exprès, la musique démarra et les portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrirent. »_

La mariée avançait fièrement le long de l'allée sans faire aucunement attention aux mines de dégoûts qui suivaient son passage. L'odeur n'avait pas disparue, loin de là. Toutefois, feindre l'ignorance était la meilleure chose à faire dans ces moments dits de grande solitude.

Elle avançait donc, la tête haute, accompagnée par son père jusqu'à l'autel. Rien à signaler si ce n'est qu'à un moment elle faillit trébucher sur une pierre composant le sol irrégulier de l'église. Léger incident durant lequel Snape ne put se retenir de sortir un dicton du XVIIème siècle : « Mariée qui chavire, à peine à jouir ». Trelawney, quant à elle, l'accompagna en pensant à un autre proverbe : « Mariée qui tangue, ne mets pas la langue ».

Les deux se valaient.

Choquée, Granger ne put se retenir de faire un reproche à Snape.

− Oh ! Professeur ! Comment pouvez-vous tenir de tels propos devant vos élèves ?

Un silence empli de mépris fut sa seule réponse.

Cependant, cette scène ainsi que les paroles qui la précédèrent, n'échappèrent pas à la mariée qui lança à Severus Snape un regard lourd de haine et de strabisme divergeant. Malgré la difficulté pour le Professeur de soutenir ce regard hors-norme, il fixa lui-aussi la jeune femme.

Le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté.

C'était à celui ou celle qui céderait en premier.

Pourtant, c'était sans compter le père de la mariée qui n'avait pas conscience de ce duel ou alors qui s'en moquait allègrement, et qui continua d'avancer emportant ainsi, d'un coup sec, la mariée avec lui.

Cette dernière rompit bien malgré elle le contact visuel.

Snape était victorieux.

Le marié accueillit sa bien-aimée non sans laisser entrevoir une certaine émotion sur son visage.

− Non mais regardez-moi ce sourire bêta, se moqua Snape.

− C'est la jalousie qui vous fait parler, Professeur !

− Tss, ridicule Granger !

− Vous vous répéter, Monsieur.

− Alors ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

− Et pour quelle raison ? demanda Hermione indignée.

− Simplement pour le plaisir, Granger ! ricana Snape. Cela en deviendrait presque jouissif, Miss. Vous devriez essayez, cela vous défriserait.

Granger allait répliquer quand elle fut interrompue par une mariée légèrement en colère.

− Dites-donc ! On pourrait commencer la cérémonie ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, bien sûr !

− Mais faites ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour nous, lui répondit Snape d'une voix calme.

− ENCORE HEUREUX ! finit-elle par s'emporter.

− Essaie de te calmer mon amour, fit tendrement son mari. Ne laissons pas l'agressivité et cette calamité graisseuse gâcher nos réjouissances. Vous pouvez commencer Monsieur l'Abbé, continua-t-il en s'adressant au célébrant.

− TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA CALAMITÉ GRAISSEUSE ? hurla Snape depuis sa chaise.

− Ecoutez Monsieur, tenta l'abbé, je crois sincèrement que votre place n'est pas ici et que vous devriez sort−

− C'est là que vous faites erreur ! s'exclama Severus en se levant et en tirant Trelawney par le bras. C'est à nous de jouer la Bigleuse !

− J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, Professeur, minauda Trelawney en suivant Snape qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers l'autel sous les regards intrigués de l'assistance et notamment ceux de leurs élèves.

L'abbé tenta bien d'empêcher Snape de monter sur l'estrade mais ce dernier, comme à son habitude, lui mit un coup de boule. Cette fois-ci, il ne se cassa pas le nez, ayant eu tout le temps de s'entraîner auparavant sur des élèves de sa propre maison. Severus fut immédiatement rejoint par son assistante, qui dans l'excitation du moment, ne put se retenir de mettre une rafale de coup de pieds dans les côtes de l'homme de foi gisant à terre.

Quitte à le lui faire exploser…le foie.

Face à cette scène d'une extrême violence, l'assemblée voulut se révolter et contrer ainsi ces réfractaires au mariage. Leur tentative fut avortée par Snape lui-même qui venait de sortir d'une de ses poches, un imposant Colt Python 357 Magnum.

− Dites bonjour à Joie de Vivre, fit Snape de sa voix doucereuse une lueur de démence dans le regard en caressant du bout des doigts son arme.

Personne n'en croyait ses yeux.

La scène qui se jouait devant eux semblait irréelle et pourtant…

Face à l'adversité, ils se prirent tous la main en signe de solidarité…seul le cousin Eric fut mis à l'écart, ayant perdu les siennes après avoir été touché par la lèpre.

Il sera solidaire en solitaire.

Et dire qu'il ne peut plus en avoir, lui,...des activités solitaires.

− Bien, fit Snape en rompant le lourd silence qui régnait dans l'église. Professeur Trelawney, afin que ce cours se passe sous les meilleures auspices, veuillez procéder, pour que personne ne puisse communiquer avec l'extérieur, au ramassage des téléphones _potables_.

Une envie irrésistible de rectifier les dires de son Professeur venait de naître en Granger.

Puis, avisant d'un œil méfiant l'arme imposante que tenait Snape en main, elle se ravisa.

Pendant ce temps, Sybille Trelawney, imitant les personnes chargées de faire la quête à la fin de chaque office, passait dans les rangs avec une corbeille, afin de récupérer les objets de communication moldus en ponctuant son geste de « Pour le toit de notre église, merci » avec un sourire mielleux.

Une fois ceci fini, Snape l'appela sur l'estrade et lui dit qu'elle pouvait enfin débuter la cérémonie.

Ce qu'elle fit…sous les regards effrayés du public présent.

Elle prit de sous sa jupe deux bâtonnets d'encens qu'elle alluma à l'aide de la flamme d'un cierge. Puis elle les donna à tenir aux mariés sans se préoccuper de la fumée qui faisait fortement tousser une dame âgée atteinte d'emphysème pulmonaire aigu. La teinte violacée de son visage qui accompagnait sa suffocation allait à merveille avec la tenue lavande qu'elle portait.

Trelawney ne se laissant en aucune façon perturbée par les râles d'agonie de la vieille dame, continua. Au milieu de l'estrade, elle fit face à son public et ferma les yeux en levant les bras au ciel. Elle se mit alors à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles tout en faisant des gestes étranges, désordonnés. Elle enchaîna avec ce mantra bouddhiste « Om Mani Padme Hum » tout en tournant autour des mariés et d'un Snape de plus en plus nerveux. Puis passant derrière ce dernier, elle termina sur un « Hum » retentissant le faisant ainsi sursauter.

Son doigt se crispa pendant un instant sur la détente.

Tout le monde reteint son souffle.

Snape tiqua puis passa son index dans le col de sa robe en déglutissant difficilement.

Une perle de sueur coula lentement le long de sa tempe pendant qu'il jetait des regards paranoïaques autour de lui.

La pression des doigts autour de la crosse se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Trelawney poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Elle sortit cette fois-ci d'en dessous sa robe un tambourin à cymbales et se mit, en invitant tout le monde à faire pareil avec ce sourire mielleux qui ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres, à chanter tout en tapant sur l'instrument: « Qu'il est formidable d'aimer, qu'il est formidable d'aimer, qu'il est formidable d'aimer, qu'il est formidable de tout donner pour…(1)

− AIMER HEUUUUUUUUUU ! se laissa soudainement emporté Snape de sa voix rauque et fausse.

Sidérée, Trelawney stoppa tout et se tourna lentement vers Snape, le regard interrogateur.

Granger ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Vexé, Snape fonça vers son élève, s'arrêta devant elle et lui colla la baffe du siècle laissant ses élèves et surtout Hermione, cois.

− Diantre, que c'est salvateur ! s'exclama Snape enfin soulagé, pendant que Granger, les larmes aux yeux, frottait sa joue douloureuse sans oser prononcer une parole.

Snape, sans le moindre sentiment de remords, reprit ensuite sa place et enchaîna avec la deuxième étape de la cérémonie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, il fut coupé par une voix puissante, provenant de nulle part et de partout à la fois, qui se mit à résonner dans l'église toute entière.

− SEVERUUUUUUS ! C'EST DIEU QUI TE PAAAAARLE ! CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST MAL SEVERUS ! IL NE FAUT JAMAIS FRAPPER UNE FEMME…

− CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI GRANGER ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE VOIS PAS VOTRE TOUFFE DE CHEVEUX QUI DEPASSE DEPUIS ICI? s'emporta Snape. DESCENDEZ DE CETTE CHAIRE IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS FLINGUE!

Découverte, Hermione, inconsciente du risque qu'elle venait de prendre (au mieux, une baffe, au pire, une balle), regagna sa place, sous les regards éberlués de ses camarades.

− Quoi ? leur fit-elle. Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, maintenant ! râla-t-elle en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras.

Snape put enfin prendre la parole.

− C'est à mon tour maintenant et je vais, comme la coutume l'exige procéder à l'Homelette…

− Ne dit-on pas une Homélie Professeur ? se risqua une nouvelle fois Granger. Vous savez un sermon et non pas des œufs brouillés, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

− Dites-moi Granger ? lui demanda Snape.

− Oui, professeur ?

− Pouvez-vous voir mes lèvres en ce moment ?

Elle baissa son regard.

− NON GRANGER ! CELLES DU HAUT !

− Oh ! Navrée…Oui Professeur mais…

− Vous les voyez en train de bouger ?

− Oui mais…

− Ça veut donc dire que je parle Granger et qu'il ne faut pas m'interrompre bordel ! Ma langue a seulement fourché, ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Donc, je reprends. Hum, vous l'ignorez certainement tous les deux, Machine et Truc…

− Nous ne nous appelons pas Machine et Truc, s'indigna le mari avec un air pincé, mais Astrid et William !

Agacé, Snape approcha le canon de Joie de Vivre de sa tempe.

− Mais nous pouvons faire une exception pour cette fois-ci, se débina le mari.

− Espèce de lâche ! cracha sa femme, il en voudrait à ma vertu que tu lui donnerais !

− Boarf ! répondit le mari en soulevant les épaules

− Proxiné…proxéli…maquereau va! l'insulta Machine.

− C'est la sœur à Machin ? demanda Neville.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Toute sa vie il aura un doute.

− Je disais donc, reprit Snape en haussant le ton, que vous ignorez certainement comme je hais ce poste de Professeur Intérimaire d'Etudes des Moldus…

− De quoi ? de Moldus ? demanda la mariée.

− De rien ! Je peux continuer sans être interrompu ? C'est mon Amélie oui ou non ! s'énerva une nouvelle fois Severus.

− Mais continuez ! Continuez ! Mon bon Monsieur ! Pour ce qu'on en a à foutre de toute façon, finit-elle par murmurer.

− On ne peut pas dire, continua Snape, qu'être là, avec vous, me remplisse d'allégresse, mais bon, je vais faire avec. J'ai, afin de préparer ce discours, dû faire quelques recherches sur chacun de vous tous et notamment sur vous deux…et je dois avouer, que ce que j'ai découvert m'a laissé, heu…perplexe, finit-il en fixant la mariée.

Cette dernière commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et lui rendit un sourire crispé.

Des murmures résonnèrent dans l'église. Snape eut tôt fait de rétablir le silence grâce notamment à sa fidèle compagne, Joie de Vivre.

− Machine, Truc, voilà 5 ans que vous vous êtes rencontrés lors d'un Gang Bang organisé par feu votre ex, fit-il en s'adressant à la mariée, disparu peu de temps après, dans des circonstances relativement mystérieuses dirons-nous, comme si, on avait voulu effacer toutes les preuves de cette obscure histoire…et quand je dis obscure, je ne parle pas uniquement de votre couloir à lentilles respectif maintes fois visité ce soir là, termina-t-il avec suspicion et écœurement (ou était-ce, plus inavouablement, de l'envie ?).

Les mariés ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Le brouhaha regagnait en intensité.

Des mères couvraient les oreilles de leurs enfants.

La belle-mère de la mariée fit un signe de croix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Snape les fit taire de nouveau.

− Cela explique peut-être pourquoi vous êtes _encore_ ensemble aujourd'hui…TOUT plutôt que la gaule…

− La geôle, lui souffla discrètement la mariée.

− La prison quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en se reprenant. Un tas de gens s'est déplacé afin d'assister à cette union. Gens, plus ou moins désirés. Gens, plus ou moins désireux de venir. De la famille, des amis, des relations de travail mais aussi de débauches comme par exemple VOUS ! dit-il en pointant d'un doigt accusateur une jeune femme. Oui ! VOUS ! Au troisième rang avec votre drôle de chapeau sur la tête ! (tous les regards se posèrent sur elle). Combien de fouets, de menottes et moult autres objet de plaisirs malsains passés en contrebande, hein!

Face à cette révélation, elle ne put que se cacher le visage dans les mains et éclater en sanglots sous le regard furibond de l'abbé qui venait de revenir à lui et qui était couché sur le sol, un filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres.

A ce moment là, le marié décida d'intervenir en s'adressant à Snape.

− Le drôle de chapeau est une cornette, Monsieur. Il s'agit, enfin, il _s'agissait_ d'une religieuse.

− Cela m'est complètement égal de savoir ce qu'elle est ! Ce qu'elle fait est sale ! Et je vous demanderais de ne plus m'interrompre, Sangdieu ! Tout ceci, continua Snape une fois calmé, pour vous apprendre cette nouvelle effroyable : Truc, ce criminel, n'a pas attendu, comme la moral l'exige, d'être marié pour…excusez-moi, j'ai du mal à prononcer ces mots plus que choquants…pour…pour tamponner la boîte à herpès de Machine avec son gros moustachu. (2) Enfin…quand je dis gros… (Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Machine, Truc se renfrogna). Fidèle l'un envers l'autre vous devrez l'être !...C'est mal parti. Toutefois, tout n'est pas perdu. Pour cela, que se soit pour vous, Truc ou vous, Machine, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous munir de ceintures de chasteté en acier inoxydable poli et brillant, profile néoprène et avec un système de fermeture cadenas. Sans oublier l'indispensable, livret qui va avec et qui s'intitule « The Joy of Chastity ». Cela vaut également pour la cornée, fit-il en direction de la religieuse, avec un regard sévère.

Elle ré-éclata en sanglots.

− Tss, lamentable ! s'indigna l'abbé depuis le parterre.

− Je serais vous, Monsieur, je ne serais pas aussi virulent envers cette jeune Demoiselle et j'éviterais de la juger, car tout n'est pas rose en votre royaume. Certains de vos anciens enfants de chœur pourront en témoigner, finit-il par murmurer afin que seul l'abbé l'entende…Avec le temps, reprit-il, l'envie d'avoir des enfants vous viendra peut-être à l'esprit. On ne peut pas vous en vouloir d'être faible. Malgré l'immense difficulté que j'ai à comprendre ce désir de procréation, je vous dirai quand même ceci : faites passer vos enfants _après_ vous. C'est vrai à la fin ! Pourquoi se sacrifier pour ces êtres, qui, un jour ou l'autre, _vous_ sacrifieront. Ils ne seront pas encore nés, qu'ils auront déjà réservé une place dans un de ces établissements moldus pour vieillards et se feront un plaisir de dépenser tout ce que vous aurez amassé durant votre vie ou pire, ils penseront carrément à vous éliminer…Ce ne sont que des ingrats, tenez-le vous pour dit ! Alors, vivez !

A ces mots, tous les parents regardèrent leurs progénitures avec méfiance. Un enfant, rangea en toute discrétion un couteau de cuisine, ce n'était pas encore le moment ni même le lieu.

− Je terminerai mon discours en souhaitant à Machine et à Truc, de ne pas finir comme leurs parents respectifs…ils ont déjà semé trop de peine et de souffrance autour d'eux… (les mariés se regardèrent avec étonnement tandis que les parents eurent un regard fuyant). Certains de leurs anciens animaux de compagnie pourraient en témoigner, s'ils étaient encore de ce monde…Scato le chat ! Sodome le chien! Rubber le hamster! Que nos pensées les moins rogues vous accompagnent.

Un fort sentiment de malaise parcourait l'église.

Snape, avec son sermon et les différentes révélations qui en découlèrent, plomba légèrement l'ambiance. Mais l'Homme ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et poursuivit.

− Nous allons maintenant procéder, si vous le voulez bien, à l'échange des consentements. Machine, Truc, je vous laisse la parole.

Les torturés…enfin, les tourtereaux, s'avancèrent, d'un pas hésitant l'un vers l'autre.

− Astrid, commença Truc, veux-tu être ma femme ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

− Et bien ! Répond ! s'exclama le mari. C'est à toi que je parle !

− Oui, je veux être ta femme ! lui répondit la jeune femme dans un sursaut. Et toi, William, ça te tente ? Enfin, je veux dire, veux-tu être mon époux ?

− Oui, je le veux. Astrid, je te reçois comme épouse et je me donne à toi pour t'aimer fidèlement (Snape ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire fugace) tout au long de notre vie.

− Itou ! répondit la mariée en souriant.

− C'est parfait ! fit Snape pressé que cette cérémonie se termine. Qu'on apporte les alliances !

Un petit garçon, âgé d'environ cinq ans, s'approcha timidement de l'estrade en portant un coussin brodé où étaient posés les anneaux. Tremblant de peur, il ne put aller plus loin et balança le coussin à la tête du marié qui l'attrapa au vol.

Le couple procéda alors à l'échange des alliances devant une Trelawney pleurant à chaudes larmes, très émue par le spectacle auquel elle assistait. N'ayant pas de mouchoirs à sa disposition, elle souleva un pan de sa jupe et se moucha dedans.

Elle ne portait rien en dessous.

Elle n'était pas très soigneuse avec son corps et notamment avec sa pilosité.

L'enfant au coussin, face à cette vision d'horreur, se mit à pleurer.

Il en fera des cauchemars toute sa vie.

− Et pour finir, dit Snape, les mariés ici présent, vont nous réciter une prière, continua-t-il en leur tendant un bout de papier.

− Mais…mais…nous ne pouvons pas réciter ceci, bafouilla le couple.

− Ah oui ? demanda le Professeur en pointant son arme vers eux.

− Quoique, au point où nous en sommes, céda la mariée lui arrachant le papier des mains. Bon alors, commenca-t-elle sous le regard satisfait et brillant d'excitation de Snape.

« Notre Sev qui es au pieu,

Que ton nom soit outragé,

Que ta virilité s'élève,

Que ta lubricité nous mène à juter comme à jouir,

Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre semence de ce jour,

Défonce-nous sans relâche,

Comme les lubriques que nous sommes le mérite,

Et ne nous ménage pas,

Mais fais-nous hurler ton nom.

Avale. »

− Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle à Severus qui sentait des vagues brûlantes envahir son bas ventre.

− Et si nous allions dîner ? tenta ce dernier pour faire diversion tout en essayant de dissimuler son érection naissante.

˜

˜

A suivre…

(1) Paroles de Jean-Claude Gianadda (ne vous moquez pas, j'ai fait des recherches pour ce chapitre XP)

(2) Dérivée d'une expression que j'ai lu sur LJ et qui était « tambouriner le caisson à mycose d'Hermione avec son p'tit poilu ». Lol ! C'est d'un chic XD !

Je suis vraiment désolée Chrichri45 mais comme tu as pu le constater en ce début de chapitre, je vais arrêter « Petits tracas ». Mais sache que j'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews et encore plus ta fidélité et tes larmes de joie. J'espère que cette suite inhabituelle on va dire, ne t'a pas trop déçue. Dans tous les cas, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir ! Merci beaucoup et bisous !

Merci Violette ! Et bonne année à toi aussi ! Bon, bon, bon, tu as pu voir que la mariée n'était pas Tonks ! Mais bien un OC ! Une femme étrange, aux mœurs bizarres. Cela vaut aussi pour son mari…lol. Et les parents par la même occasion. La façon dont a viré la fic ne te déçoit pas au moins ? J'avais vraiment envie, pour terminer « Petits tracas » de faire quelque chose avec tout ce que j'aime : un peu d'humour noir, un pointe de violence, et une touche de sexe (mais là c'est vraiment un peu…quoique, pour l'avenir…). A mon avis, vu comment les évènements ont tournés, elle a dû vraiment y marcher avec le pied gauche dans le méfait du clébard ! lol ! Je te remercie encore et fais-moi savoir si tu as apprécié ce chapitre ou pas svp. Bisous !

Ravie que ça vous plaise très chère Nany ! Je te fais de gros bisous et crie : VIVE TES OMELETTES ! C'est vrai, tu es la meilleure !

Merci Ma Mélo ! En espérant que cette suite t'ait plu ! J'ai bien ri aussi sur suçologue mais comme on dit, plus c'est con, plus c'est bon, non ? BISOUS !

Salut à toi aussi Karmilla ! Une nouvelle lectrice mildiou ! Et sympathique qui plus est ! Alors ? T'as aimé ce chapitre ? Tu as eu du mal à respirer ? Je le souhaite ! Non pas que je veuille que tu meurs étouffée mais bon ça serait flatteur pour moué quand même! lol ! Ravie de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment alors que tu en avais besoin ! Et merci à toi camarade !

Yepah ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice et qui prend en plus, la peine de reviewer ! Merci Frudule de dire que ma fic va en crescendo dans l'excellent, y'a pire comme compliment je dois bien l'avouer ! lol ! J'ai adoré écrire le chap avec le psy, et quand j'ai lu ta review, je suis allée le relire et je dois dire que, je suis loin d'en avoir honte de celui-là ! lol ! Plus sérieusement, j'ai adoré ton expression « Severus est un pauvre homme, mais on l'aime bien au village ! ». A chaque fois que je la lis, je rigole ! La mariée est un OC. C'est une des mes connaissances d'internet et, seules quelques personnes savent qui elle est en vérité. Mais bon, ce n'est pas important pour la suite de la lecture.lol ! J'adore Machin aussi ! J'avais expliqué dans une de mes RAR d'où il me venait. En fait, j'avais mis Machin pour son nom en attendant d'en trouver un autre et puis c'est finalement resté…comme quoi, je n'ai pas eu tort ! Merci à toi et je t'embrasse fort !

ILYS ! MA COPINE ! C'est gentil à toué de tenir tes promesses ! De toute façon, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, je t'aurais massacrée… « Et mon cul ? C'est du poulet ? » est une de mes expressions préférées ! lol ! Donc, ne t'excuses pas ! Comme le dis si bien Frudule, Severus est un pauvre homme, mais on l'aime bien au village ! LOL ! C'est exactement ça ! La douce Ilys n'est pas trop choquée par cette suite ? Tu ne vas pas faire de cauchemars au moins ? Comme ce pauvre enfant…lol ! Chuis michonte ! Et pis Sirius est mort d'abord ! Na ! Merci beaucoup Dame Ilys et GROS GROS GROS BISOUS !

Tu m'en veux Tendre Amducias ? Tu as aimé ou bien dois-je aller me recycler ? Je suis à chaque fois impatiente de recevoir ta review tu sais ? Et j'ai peur à chaque fois ! Mais bon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop sévère avec moué quand même…malgré le strabisme ! Mais pour me rattraper, tu as pu voir (enfin, avec difficultés tout de même…) que la mariée faisait un certain effet à Severus…. Mais ça s'explique peut-être par le fait que Severus, tout comme l'auteure, pète les plombs dans ce chapitre ! Quoique, j'ai été raisonnable quand même…lol ! Pour le coup du lépreux, c'est Zaza qui m'a dit de le laisser. Elle m'a interdit de me censurer ou sinon elle me bottait les fesses ce week-end ! Donc, j'ai cédé…mais j'avoue que ses menaces m'ont arrangée. Bon allez ! Je vais finir en te disant un énorme merci ! Et en te faisant de GROS ZOUBIS !

Je ne sais plus où me mettre Dame Zazaone, ta review m'a émouvée, je l'avoue.. Pfiou ! Que de compliments et pas des moindres ! Tu resteras ma bêta Zaza ! Je le veux ! Je l'exige ! Je le promets ! Sauf bien sûr si tu ne veux plus me prêter Severus…La mariée vole la vedette à Severus me dis-tu ? C'est vrai mais c'est parce qu'elle le vaut bien ! Pour le groupe Il était une fois, ben je n'avais pas pensé à ça en fait ! lol ! Mais bon, j'aurais pu vu que j'adore cette chanson et aussi le sketch des Frères Taloche ! Audiart ? O.o je ne lui ai rien piqué ! Je le jure ! Mais alors là, tu m'a fais rougir ma chère Zaza ! Quelle référence ! Un bisou pour la peine…ou alors tu étais ivre quand tu as écrit ta review ? J'espère que non ! Mildiou ! Merci mille fois ! Toi aussi, tu es géniale ! lol ! Et je te fais également un énorme câlin.

˜

˜

Une petite review ?

…

…

…

…

…

…

Piiiiiiiitié ! Laissez-moi une review !


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR. Rien à moi…Idem avec « J'accuse » d'EMILE ZOLA.

Genre : Parodie.

Rating : M

Notes : Remercions très gentiment Zazaone qui a accepté de bêta reader et de corriger ce chapitre. Ainsi que Siryanne qui fut ma première bêta alias Celle-qui-me-sauva-des-fautes !

**Joie de Vivre **appartient à** La Folleuh **que je remercie grandement !

˜

Merci à Ophia Rookwood, Chrichri45, Titus de Mystique, Frudule, Violette Silva, Ilys, La Folleuh, Zazaone et Amducias pour vos reviews.

Merci enfin à Aleera la femme de Dracula, Darklinn, Dekado, Evanesca97, Flo-Fol-Œil, Jellyka, Karmilla, Kloonah, La Folleuh, Miss Lup Lup, Mysm, NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu, Ophia Rookwood, Panthere, Rebecca-Black, Siryanne, sunny'z, sylia maxwell, TaNnNnNnYa, Titus de Mystique, Trunkya, et **_Amducias_** (sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour…ben vi ! C'est elle la mariée !) pour avoir mis cette fic dans vos favoris.

Je vous embrasse très fort !

˜

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

˜

**Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un Moldu, par Severus Snape**

˜

˜

_**Chapitre 5) Epilogue.**_

˜

– Je vous écoute Miss Granger, dites-moi tout, l'invita Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

– Vous savez Monsieur le directeur, commença-t-elle, nerveuse, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée en fait. Et je pense, que je ferais sûrement mieux de partir…

Elle allait se lever quand Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Elle semblait réellement inquiète et ne cessait de regarder par-dessus son épaule en direction de la porte, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne les surprenne.

– Rassurez-vous Miss Granger, murmura Dumbledore en comprenant son angoisse, il ne sait rien de cette petite entrevue et donc, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici vous…euh…anéantir, lui sourit-il.

– Je ne trouve pas cette situation drôle, Monsieur! s'enflamma Hermione, s'étonnant elle-même d'oser hausser la voix contre son directeur. Mais cela sembla plus l'amuser qu'autre chose et il l'encouragea plutôt à débuter son récit.

– Je…je courre de très grands risques en venant vous voir, Monsieur et… (Elle soupira) il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, le professeur Snape est…comment dire ?...fou ?

– JE NE SUIS PAS FOU GRANGER ! vociféra le susnommé en ouvrant violemment la porte et en pénétrant en trombe dans le bureau.

– Monsieur le Directeur ! couina Minerva qui suivait son collègue complètement affolée. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir ! Je ne sais comment il a été mis au courant mais…

– QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE DONC QUE C'EST QUE CE COMPLOT ?. !. ! MISS GRANGER ! SORTEZ DE VOTRE CACHETTE ! ESPECE DE LÂCHE !

– DON'T CALL ME COWARD ! hurla Hermione qui s'était réfugiée sous le bureau de Dumbledore à la grande surprise de ce dernier qui ne l'avait ni vue ni sentie passer.

– Mais comment avez-vous fait ?. !. ! lui demanda-t-il. Et puis sortez de là-dessous par Merlin ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à faire.

Contrainte, elle s'extirpa alors de sa cachette.

Gênée, elle baissa le regard et comme pour essayer de se donner une contenance, elle frotta sa robe pour en enlever la poussière. Puis, elle tenta, nerveusement, de se passer une main dans les cheveux mais cette dernière y resta bloquée, ses cheveux emmêlés en étant la raison plus qu'évidente. Puis elle–

– VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI GRANGER ?. ! s'impatienta Snape.

Affolée, elle s'en arracha une mèche mais réussit enfin à déloger sa main de sa touffe.

– Severus, l'interpella Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous et surtout, essayez de vous calmer, conseilla-t-il en retrouvant sa place. Miss Granger, vous devriez en faire autant et cessez de vous inquiéter, le Professeur Snape ne va rien tenter contre vous. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

Un ange passa.

– Severus ? insista le directeur.

Un autre ange passa.

– Se-ve-rus !

– Très bien ! Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait intenter à la vie de cette petite sang de–

– Nous avons compris! l'interrompit sèchement Dumbledore en le fusillant du regard.

– Parfait ! l'ignora royalement Snape en s'asseyant et lissant sa robe de façon à ne pas la froisser. Donc, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Hermione, la mâchoire crispée et les narines frémissantes, réussissant difficilement à contenir sa colère, et si vous nous répondiez ?

Préférant rester à l'abri derrière le fauteuil du directeur, elle répondit d'une petite voix, se demandant cependant si faire cette confidence était vraiment une bonne chose.

– En fait, c'est le professeur Mac Gonagall qui nous a appris ça.

Cette dernière ne put retenir un cri de surprise en entendant son élève.

– Quoi donc ?. ! s'étonna Snape.

– Et bien ! Se faufiler sous le bureau ! s'exclama Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle a dit que cela pouvait toujours servir…

– Mais servir à quoi ?. ! fit Snape, déconcerté.

Puis, s'apercevant que sa collègue était en train de virer au cramoisi et que son directeur semblait soudainement s'intéresser aux toiles d'araignées qui se balançaient au plafond au rythme des courants d'air, Snape comprit. Une image mentale s'imposa tout à coup à lui le faisant frissonner. En tant que mangemort, il en avait vu des horreurs mais des comme ça…On n'est jamais suffisamment préparé se mit-il à penser.

– Granger, reprit-il, nauséeux, je ne voulais pas parler de…enfin…je voulais juste savoir ce que vous étiez en train de comploter dans mon dos.

– Mais rien du tout ! Je le jure !

– Vous mentez !

– Non ! Vous n'avez qu'à demander au professeur Mac Gonagall, elle vous le dira, elle ! s'exclama-t-elle en la suppliant du regard d'aller dans son sens.

– Elle ment, lâcha froidement la directrice des Gryffondors en fixant dédaigneusement son élève qui sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Si elle est venue ici, c'est uniquement dans le but de faire des révélations à votre sujet. Il semblerait que l'on ne puisse pas lui faire confiance, Severus. Et je ne vous blâmerais pas si vous décidiez de la châtier comme il se doit.

– Minerva ! s'écria le directeur. Gardez contenance, je vous prie.

– Cela serait le plus raisonnable à faire en effet, et donc, avant de perdre tout contrôle de moi-même, je préfère vous laisser tranquille. Messieurs, les salua-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte restée ouverte, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir ! Quant à vous, Miss-je-vends-la-mèche, cracha-t-elle, ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau dès cette entrevue terminée….enfin, si vous vous en sortez vivante bien sûr ! siffla-t-elle dans un rictus mauvais avant de claquer la porte derrière-elle.

Un lourd silence suivit le départ de Mac Gonagall durant lequel les pensées fusèrent.

« _Je suis vraiment mal là_ »

« _Soit méfiant Sev' ! Elle est capable de te concurrencer sur le terrain de la cruauté, te prendre cette place de professeur le plus haï de tout Poudlard si convoitée…»_

«_Sacrée bout de femme cette Minerva ! J'en ai la tri…hum…faire comme si de rien n'était surtout…dissimuler...faire l'innocent…faire diversion, voilà la solution !»_

– Alors Miss Granger ? Vous comptez rester derrière moi encore longtemps? Asseyez-vous donc à côté de Severus et surtout…oui, surtout…COMMENCEZ A PARLER MILLE GORGONES! s'emporta-t-il sous le regard satisfait de Snape, qui, bien que sachant ce qui allait se dire lors de cet entretien, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la panique instaurée ainsi en Granger qui se hâtait de prendre place.

Si l'on ne connaissait pas aussi bien l'homme, on aurait pu croire qu'il en aurait souri.

– Je me demande ce que vous avez d'aussi important à dire au Directeur, Granger, la défia-t-il en se repaissant du sentiment de mal-être qui ne cessait de grandir en elle depuis le début de ce chapitre.

– CNE ! scanda Hermione le point levé. (Pour les non initiés, CNE signifie : Contrat Nouvel Enseignant)

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en plissant des yeux. Vous savez de quoi elle parle, Albus ?

– Je l'ignore, Severus. Sûrement une des ces expression moldues, répondit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Toujours est-il que nous n'avançons pas plus que ça ! Miss Granger, venez en aux faits je vous prie et cessez de vouloir noyer le strangulot avec ce genre d'expression que vous seule saisissez !

Elle consentit, au grand réconfort de tout le monde (et surtout des lecteurs…), enfin à parler.

– Je pense, fit-elle en se libérant d'un poids, que le professeur Snape n'est pas la personne adéquate pour assurer le poste de professeur intérimaire d'étude des moldus.

– Et vous avez trouvé cela toute seule, Granger ? se moqua Snape. Il serait temps, que vous vous en rendiez compte, Miss. Personnellement, depuis le début je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite dans la vie. Sinon, il y a bien longtemps que–

– Nous avons compris l'essentiel de votre pensée Severus, le coupa Dumbledore, inutile d'être aussi prolixe.

– Et vous, inutile de m'offenser de la sorte !

– Prolixe n'est pas une insulte, Severus. Cela veut seulement dire que vous êtes bavard. Ce qui est totalement antinomique venant de vous…Contradictoire, expliqua-t-il en voyant que Severus ne percutait toujours pas.

– Oh ! Mais je le savais, fit-il de mauvaise foi.

– Cela va de soi, Severus, acquiesça le directeur amusé. Cela va de soi. Et donc Miss Granger, vous disiez que le professeur Snape n'était pas apte pour ce poste. Pouvez-vous être plus explicite ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

– Les récents évènements Monsieur le directeur. Ceux qui se sont déroulés lors du mariage. Je considère que le professeur Snape a été complètement irresponsable durant ce qui devait être un cours relativement important pour nos futurs examens et donc, je pense que nous devrions en changer…de professeur bien sûr, pas de cours.

– Qu'est-ce que vous parlez bien, Granger, dit Snape d'un ton railleur.

– Severus, s'il vous plaît, le raisonna Dumbledore. Certains évènements disiez-vous ? répéta-t-il avec intérêt. Il est étrange que je n'en aie eu aucun écho…

– Pour quelqu'un qui prétend tout savoir, ces paroles sont assez paradoxales, ironisa Severus, fière lui aussi d'avoir sorti un mot contenant plus de trois syllabes...

– Nous faire part de vos réflexions est très honorable, professeur, répliqua le directeur avec un légère pointe d'agacement dans la voix, toutefois, je pense que cela le serait davantage si nous laissions Miss Granger poursuivre, acheva-t-il en fixant Snape par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ce dernier, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, approuva et, dans un geste nonchalant, encouragea Hermione à continuer.

– Nous sommes tout ouïe, Miss, dit Snape.

Agacée par l'attitude plus qu'irrespectueuse du professeur de potions, Hermione ne put se retenir de l'injurier intérieurement. Elle le traita notamment d'eunuque slovaque et se dit qu'elle prendrait certainement un immense plaisir à l'émasculer avec une petite cuillère.

Pendant un instant, il sembla à Hermione que Snape avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Peut-être était-ce cette manière empressée de croiser les jambes avec une vague lueur de panique dans les yeux?

Le trouble qu'elle avait provoqué en son professeur, fit qu'elle se sentit brusquement un peu plus confiante, et c'est sur un ton teinté d'arrogance qu'elle leur lança :

– J'ai fait une piste ! (1)

Puis elle sortit plusieurs feuilles pliées en quatre de l'une de ses poches et les tendit à Dumbledore.

– Une piste ? dit-il dans un froncement de sourcils en prenant les papiers. Je croyais que cela se nommait « liste » ?

– Oh, vous savez Monsieur le directeur, lui sourit-elle, la langue évolue si vite, que de nos jours, on se retrouve très rapidement dépassé, acheva Hermione en lançant un regard espiègle à Snape.

– C'est de bonne guerre, Granger, admit-il d'une voix basse, presque amusée.

Elle acquiesça aux propos de Snape d'un signe de tête.

– N'est-ce pas, Professeur. Il semblerait que l'élève dépasse…commença Hermione mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

– Vous allez devoir remettre vos joutes verbales à plus tard, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il en parcourant les feuilles. Ce que vous reprochez au professeur Snape est particulièrement grave, continua-t-il avec sérieux en levant les yeux vers elle.

– Tiens donc ? ricana Snape. Grave ?

– Laissez moi vous lire ce qu'elle a écrit, Severus. Vous pourrez ainsi vous en rendre compte par vous-même, rétorqua Dumbledore constatant que son subordonné paraissait prendre la nouvelle avec beaucoup trop de légèreté.

Après qu'il se soit assuré que toute l'attention était portée sur lui, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« Lettre à M. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard

Par Hermione Granger.

Monsieur le Directeur,

Me permettez-vous, dans ma gratitude pour le bienveillant accueil que vous m'avez fait un jour au sein de cet établissement, d'avoir le souci de votre juste gloire et de vous dire que votre étoile, si heureuse jusqu'ici, est menacée de la plus honteuse, de la plus ineffaçable des taches ?

Vous êtes sorti sain et sauf des basses calomnies. Vous avez conquis les cœurs depuis ce glorieux jour de 1945 où vous avez vaincu le mage Grindelwald. Mais quelle tache de boue sur votre nom - j'allais dire sur votre règne - que cette abominable collaboration avec Severus Snape! Profitant de l'autorité que sa fonction de professeur intérimaire d'étude des moldus lui conférait (sans omettre l'utilisation d'un magnum calibre 747 baptisée « Joie de Vivre » à forte capacité persuasive), il a osé commettre les plus effroyables méfaits que l'on ait jamais observés. C'est fini, Poudlard a sur la joue cette souillure. L'histoire écrira que, sous votre direction, de tels crimes ont pu être perpétrés.

Puisqu'il a osé, j'oserai moi aussi. Je me suis promis de dire toute la vérité. Mon devoir est de parler. Je ne veux pas être complice. Mes nuits seraient hantées par le spectre des innocents ayant subi lors de cette union moldue, les plus affreuses tortures.

Et c'est à vous, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, que je la crierai, cette vérité, de toute la force de ma révolte d'honnête Gryffondor. Pour votre honneur, je suis convaincue que vous l'ignorez. Et à qui donc dénoncerai-je la tourbe malfaisante du Professeur Snape, si ce n'est à vous, le plus grand des directeurs qu'ait connu Poudlard ? »

La vérité sur ce qui s'est passé lors du banquet.

Un sorcier néfaste a tout mené, a tout fait, c'est Severus Snape, alors simple professeur intérimaire d'étude des moldus. Il est l'affaire tout entière ! Il apparaît comme un esprit brumeux tel les vapeurs qui s'échappent de ses chaudrons, l'esprit le plus incontrôlable, le plus vil, le plus dépravé.

C'est lui qui, dans un geste d'une rare violence, a planté sa fourchette dans la main de son voisin de table (Celui de gauche, autrement dit le marié. Le professeur étant assis entre les deux époux…) croyant que ce dernier voulait lui dérober son quignon de pain.

C'est lui qui, ayant abusé de substances alcoolisées et provocant ainsi en lui une envie quasi insoutenable d'évacuer le liquide ingurgité, a projeté à terre une dame très âgée (centenaire d'après certains membres de la famille). Elle ne pouvait se déplacer qu'à l'aide d'un déambulateur. Il a agit de la sorte pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte des toilettes des hommes. Sa prothèse de hanche s'en déboîta.

C'est encore lui qui, lors de cette coutume moldue de lancer de bouquet (qui désignerait selon certaines croyances, celle qui sera la prochaine à se marier) s'est introduit subrepticement dans le groupe des élues, dans le but manifeste de se le récupérer.

C'est enfin lui qui, lors de cette seconde coutume qu'est « la jarretière » a décidé unilatéralement qu'il serait le seul à la faire monter ou descendre et avec les dents. La jarretière n'eut qu'un mouvement ascendant. Emporté par le jeu, il s'est retrouvé le visage dans l'entrejambes de la mariée au grand déplaisir de son époux. Bien que cette dernière affichât, pendant que le Professeur Snape s'afférait entre ses cuisses, un sourire radieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dû la menacer.

Mes doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille et la coucha sur le sol. Apeurée certainement, elle ne prononça aucune parole (si ce n'est quelques discrets soupirs prouvant qu'une seule chose : elle attendait avec impatience sa délivrance…) quand il entreprit, toujours en public, de lui arracher le délicat slip brésilien en dentelle blanche dans un grognement bestial. Le mari à ce moment là, tenta _enfin_ de s'interposer à cette évidente agression. Toutefois, il se retint d'agir à la vue de l'énorme engin (alias Joie de Vivre) que le Professeur Snape brandit à cet instant avant de n'en brandir un autre et de la pénétrer doucement lui arrachant un râle de…»

– Je pense qu'il est inutile que j'aille plus profondé…pardon, plus loin dans ma lecture, s'interrompit le directeur dans un raclement de gorge, mal à l'aise. Il plia nerveusement les feuillets et les glissa rapidement dans un des poches de sa robe de sorcier dans le but de les relire plus tard…dans la soirée…à gland reposé.

Severus n'en semblait pas moins incommodé. Ces propos licencieux émanaient de la bouche de son supérieur et il était en présence d'une élève. Malgré tout, se remémorer ce délicieux moment l'excitait. Attitude indécente qu'il ne manqua pas de dissimuler aussitôt à l'aide de son ample robe.

Hermione, quant à elle, regarda alternativement les deux hommes. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle percevait la gêne que ses écrits avaient fait émerger en eux. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues et détournant son regard, elle murmura sur un ton de reproche :

– Tous les mêmes…

– Et vous vous attendiez à quoi Miss Granger ?.! répliqua Dumbledore en s'enflammant. J'ai beau avoir seulement 70 ans et des poussières, je n'en reste pas moins un sorcier avec des envies, des besoins !

_Et des poussières _? pensa Hermione. Plutôt énormes les poussières ! A ce niveau là, ce ne sont plus des poussières mais des…

– MISS GRANGER !. !. !

Severus buvait du petit lait. Il était de mauvaise augure de se mettre Albus Dumbledore à dos (ou ailleurs) et ce n'était certainement pas d'une grande ingéniosité de l'attaquer sur son âge. Tout bon sorcier qui se respecte, connaissait la susceptibilité du directeur sur ce sujet et gare à celui ou comme ici, à celle qui se risquait sur ce terrain glissant…très très glissant.

Hermione ne savait quoi dire. Elle le voyait pour la première fois dans cet état là. Deux options s'offraient à elle : tenter de désamorcer cette bombe humaine ou alors, s'entêter dans son raisonnement (et avoir ainsi l'honneur de mourir par la main du plus célèbre et puissant sorcier de tous les temps).

Elle choisit la première option et se mit en mode « lèche » (NDA : autrement dit fayoter…l'auteur préférant préciser vu le degré de perversité de certaines lectrices…Oui ! Toi ! Zaza ! NDC : je ne dirais qu'une chose : RECLAMATION !. !. !).

– Votre Seigneurie, loin de moi l'idée de penser que vous êtes d'un âge avancé et encore moins, celle d'oser vous juger. Je… (Elle s'interrompit). Si je puis me permettre, reprit-t-elle d'une voix faussement intéressée, n'est-ce pas un bouton d'acné juvénile que nous voyons là ?

– Pitié Granger ! Cessez cette vaine comédie et qui en plus, est d'un grotesque sans nom!

– Vous êtes tout simplement jaloux, Professeur !

– Moi ?. ! Jaloux ?. ! Non mais vous savez ce que vous êtes Granger ?. !. ! cracha-t-il en bondissant de son fauteuil.

– Ah ouais ! Et quoi ?. ! fit-elle en l'imitant.

– VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE SALE PETITE–

– AVADA KEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–

– MISS GRANGER!. !. ! Rangez cette baguette immédiatement! la coupa Albus.

Elle restait planté là, haletante, le regard plein de haine, sous l'œil effaré de Snape toujours dans sa ligne de mire.

– Il semblerait que les français aient débarqué, parvint-il à articuler au bout d'un instant, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Ceci expliquant cela…cette si soudaine nervosité.

– Excusez-moi Severus ?

– Tout paraît clair, Albus. Il paraîtrait que Miss Granger ait ses équerres, affirma-t-il en se rasseyant.

– Ses quoi ?. !

– Ses riens du tout, intervint Hermione, soudain calmée et surtout amusée par les propos totalement erronés de Severus. Une fois de plus, cet homme veut nous montrer toute sa science et une fois de plus, il se tourne en ridicule. Dites-moi Professeur, n'êtes-vous jamais fatigué par votre propre stupidité ?

– AVADA KEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–

– SEVERUS !. !. ! RANGEZ CETTE BAGUETTE IMMEDIATEMENT ! le coupa Albus.

Il restait planté là, haletant, le regard plein de haine, sous l'œil blasé d'Hermione toujours dans sa ligne de mire.

– Avec toute la sincérité dont je suis capable, Professeur, je préférerais que vous me menaciez avec un autre genre de baguette…

– Miss Granger ! s'écrièrent ensemble les deux hommes.

– Ses propos sont inacceptables venant de vous ou de quiconque encore _mineur _!

– Mineure sans aucun doute Albus, mais plus vraiment _innocente_ si l'on en croit certaines rumeurs…Miss Granger aurait une préférence toute particulière pour les joueurs de Quidditch et ne serait pas la dernière pour participer à ce que l'on appelle dans le monde moldu, la troisième mi-temps et finir, complètement pleine – et ceci dans tous les sens du terme – lors de la quatrième…

– RECLAMATION !. !. ! (2) se défendit Hermione en piquant un fard. Cet homme ment ! Il se sait en sursis du fait de son attitude déplacée lors du mariage et il a tout simplement décidé de mener une stratégie de calomnie pour faire diversion ! Avez-vous seulement des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?. !

– PARFAITEMENT !. !

– SILEEEENCE !. !. ! hurla Dumbledore qui en avait plus qu'assez d'être témoin de leurs échanges houleux. Vous vous rasseyez tous les deux et surtout, oui surtout ! Vous vous taisez !. ! Je suis en train de perdre patience, et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que je ne m'énerve pas si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre l'Ami Grindelwald, l'Ami des Petits Putréfiés !

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté au sein du bureau et désormais, seul le silence régnait. Le directeur, le souffle court, était au bord de l'apoplexie et risquait à tout instant une rupture d'anévrisme, tandis qu'Hermione et Severus se lançaient des regards meurtriers, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Qui cédera le premier ?

Hermione ?

Severus ?

Ou l'anévrisme ?

Ce fut la porte qui faillit finalement céder quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'un Harry Potter en hyperventilation se précipita dans le bureau.

– Désolé…pour…le…retard. Il respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle devant les yeux ébahis de son amie et de Dumbledore. Seul Snape ne semblait pas étonné de cette intrusion et il se rassit, fixant Hermione, une étrange expression de satisfaction sur le visage. Cette dernière, soutint son regard pendant un instant puis, elle lui demanda d'une voix étranglée qui montrait clairement qu'elle fulminait de rage.

– Vous _saviez_, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un petit rire ironique et croisa ses jambes l'une sur l'autre en ne se rassasiant pas d'admirer son élève, au bord de l'explosion.

– Que je savais _quoi_, Miss Granger ? murmura-t-il caressant ses lèvres d'un doigt long et fin, ses yeux noirs étincelants. Que cette petite réunion devait avoir lieu ?

Hermione allait répliquer mais Dumbledore la devança.

– Harry peux-tu sortir un instant, s'il te plait ? fit-il sur un ton laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une requête de sa part.

Le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas la scène qui se jouait devant lui, hésita un petit moment. Il tenta d'accrocher le regard d'Hermione. Il voulait qu'elle lui explique ce que tout cela signifiait. En vain, cette dernière était occupée à toiser Snape, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son pied tapotant nerveusement le sol.

– _Harry_, insista Dumbledore.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien tirer de son amie, il ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre et accepta de sortir de la pièce. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui en se disant que tôt ou tard il finirait bien par apprendre ce qui se jouait là-dedans.

Le directeur attendit un court instant avant d'adresser la parole à son subordonné.

– Severus, j'ai la vague impression que vous n'êtes pas étranger à cette arrivée si…théâtrale.

– BIEN SÛR QU'IL N'Y EST PAS ETRANGER !. !. ! CET HOMME NOUS MÈNE EN BATEAU DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !. !

– MISS GRANGER ! ÇA SUFFIT ! C'EST MON BUREAU ICI ! JE SUIS LE SEUL Á POUVOIR CRIER !

– PARFAITEMENT ! le soutint Severus.

– JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! se rebella la Gryffondor.

– Houla ! laissèrent échapper les personnages dans les tableaux.

– NON ! C'EST CHEZ MOI ICI !

– VAS-Y BUBUS ! cria Snape en sortant des petits fanions avec écrit dessus : « BYBY, L'ATTILA DES BUREAUX ! ».

– Inutile de faire du zèle, Professeur Snape ! Nous le savons tous que le directeur vous a à la botte ! Le surnom que l'on vous donne dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard, vous va à merveille je trouve…

– Le surnom ?. ! Quel surnom ?. !. ! firent-ils à l'unisson.

– Le redresseur…

– De torts ? dit Snape crânement.

– Pas vraiment Professeur…mais plutôt celui du Mou-du-Thermomètre-à-Moustache… Il semblerait que votre relation Professeur/Directeur/Soumission ait prit un nouveau tournant au cours de ces derniers mois. Et Le Professeur Mac Gonagall s'avère très prêteuse apparemment...

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trolleries, Miss Granger ?. !. !

– Tout me paraît clair Albus. Granger a sûrement pris une substance illicite et cela lui embrume le cerveau !

– Je n'ai strictement rien pris ! Je vous rapporte juste ce qui se dit de ci, de là…

– Mais c'est ignoble !

– Severus a raison, Miss ! Je suis loin d'être aussi mou !

– Je ne parlais pas vraiment de cela, Monsieur, mais plus du fait que…je…enfin…cette rumeur qui dit que je vous redresse…et Merlin seul sait comment ! s'exclama Snape.

– J'ai bien quelques idées…

– Merci beaucoup Miss Granger, l'interrompit le directeur, mais voyez-vous, nous nous passerons de certains détails. Cette réputation que vous prête le Professeur Snape ne semble pas au final si mensongère, non ?

– Je…mais non ! Voyons ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! s'indigna Hermione.

– Pourtant cette entrevue nous prouve le contraire, intervint Snape.

– Tout n'est pas rose au royaume des Gryffondors, mon Ami, rajouta le directeur en lançant un regard suspicieux à Hermione.

– Tout ceci n'est que manipulation! Je suis sûre que vous êtes de mèche tous les deux ! Et ce, depuis le début ! Je me plaindrais à qui de droit ! Des têtes vont tomber ! Vous pouvez me croire ! s'emporta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Snape et Dumbledore se dévisagèrent un court instant.

– Vous vous chargerez des autres, Severus. Je vous fais confiance, fit ce dernier d'une voix grave.

L'homme en noir acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

– Il semblerait que le temps des réjouissances soit finit, déplora Albus. Je regretterais sincèrement le récit que vous me faisiez de vos aventures…aussi coquines soient-elles. Mais Miss Granger a raison, il faut que cela cesse.

Puis, le directeur, d'une voix douce appela Hermione qui venait de saisir la poignée.

– Miss Granger, attendez je vous prie…

– Quoi ! fit-elle sèchement en se retournant.

A ce moment là, le vieil homme brandit sa baguette et murmura, non sans quelques regrets :

– Oubliette…

˜

FIN DE LA TRILOGIE !. !. !. !

˜

˜

(1) Cf. Severus au supermarché.

(2) Expression piquée à Dame Zazaone et à sa fic que je vous invite à lire « Miss Poudlard ».

˜

˜

Et bien, si on m'avait dit que tout ceci durerait 8 mois…Il était temps que ça s'arrête je pense. J'ai beaucoup gagné toutefois. Un paquet de connaissances dont une merveilleuse illustratrice, et une bêta du tonnerre. Sansoublier les lecteurs et lectrices!

Merci d'avoir lu !

Et Gros bisous !


End file.
